Broken
by traceyaudette
Summary: Lizzie has been broken most of her life, her big brother protected as best he could. She has been gone twelve years until something brought her home. Can love fix her or will she always be Broken? I don't own SOA just my OC an AU story.
1. Chapter 1 Welcome Home Doc!

She smiled as she pulled into TM's lot, it had been twelve years since she'd been home. She had left the summer after graduation, to go east for to medical school. She had come home to visit on and off for holidays, but now she was home to stay. She parked her dodge truck in front of the bays and climbed out.

"That's a big truck for a little gash like you!"

"You kiss your mamma with that mouth Prince?" She heard a laugh come from the other side of the bay. "What are you laughing about jolly giant?" Both men came walking out to meet her.

"Well if it isn't Lizardbreath, back home for a visit!"

"It's Dr. Liz Trager, to you losers!" She was lifted off her feet by Opie and swung around. "Ope put me down!" He sat her down on the ground. Jax grabbed her in his arms next, hugging her.

"How long are you in town for darln?"

"For good! Where's Alex?"

"He's out on a run!"

"When will he be back?"

"Latter tonight. Where are you staying?"

"I bought a house, in Harvest Acres. I start at St. Thomas next week."

"Does Tig know you're moving back?"

"No, he'd try to talk me out of it."

"Elizabeth Alexis Trager, get over here and give me a hug!" She smiled at Gemma, she walked over hugging the women that was more a mother to her, then what Judy Trager ever was.

"Hi Mamma Gemma! How have you been?"

"Good baby! You here for a visit?"

"I'm here to stay. I got tired of New York winter. I excepted a job at St. Thomas."

"What does Tig say about that."

"Didn't ask, last time I checked I was an adult and didn't have to ask my big brother permission."

The rumble of motorcycles interrupted their conversation, they turned to watch the riders backing their bikes into parking spaces.

XXX

Chibs took off his helmet, he saw the young women talking to Gemma, Jax, and Opie. She had auburn hair, she had long lean legs, her ass looked plump and firm, her curves and breast were perfect, she would fit perfect in his arms.. He had to shake his thoughts out of his head, he climbed off his bike, walking towards them. He heard her laugh, it sounded like music.

"Chibs, I want you to meet some one." Gemma called to him. He slowly walked over to him. "This is Elizabeth, Tigs little sister. Lizzie this is Chibs."

She smiled at him. "Nice to meet you!" She held out her hand, he took it, shaking it. Her hand was soft and small in his. Her eyes were a pale green, when she smiled they were darker.

"I didn't know Tig had a sister." He kept a hold of her hand.

"I went east for medical school, twelve years ago. I came home to visit on holidays..." Realizing he still had her hand, he released it, still staring at her.

"Are you just visiting then?" Feeling slightly disappointed that she wasn't here to stay.

"No, I'm here to stay." She turned to look at Gemma. "I've got to go, the movers will be at my house in a hour." She hugged Gemma, Jax, and Opie. "Nice meeting you Chibs." She was climbing back into her truck, Gemma's voice stopped her.

"What's your address, I'll send some of the guys over to help."

"1012 Forrest Avenue." She backed her truck up, leaving TM. Chibs watched her leave, feeling like he was missing out not knowing more about her.

XXX

Lizzie unlocked the door of her new home, looking around she let out a slow breath. She knew Alex would be upset with her for not discussing it with him about moving back to Charming, but she missed her big brother. She was an adult and could make her own decisions, she carried her suitcase into the master bedroom. She had missed her SAMCRO family, they'd been watching out for her since she was a little girl, there was a ten year difference between her and Alex.

He had always been protective, he had taken her out of her hellish home life when she was eight and he was eighteen. Being children of drug and alcoholic parents had been a rough childhood on both of them. It had been full of abuse for both of them, once Alex turned eighteen and moved out, three was no way he was leaving her behind to suffer. It had been rough, but he had raised her with the help of Gemma and JT. He had been prospecting with the club then, she smiled at her rather peculiar childhood.

Jax and Opie were her best friends, she thought of them as her brother. They had also been protective over her. She had made friends with their girlfriends Donna and Tara. She was disappointed and heartbroken when Tara left Jax right after graduation.

She heard motorcycles riding into the drive, she had missed that sound. She opened her front door, Jax, Opie, Chibs, and Tig were walking up the sidewalk. Tig looked pissed, she was hoping that this convertation would happen in private.

He stormed inside her house. "What the hell Lizzie bear?"

"Alex, I wanted to come home. I missed you, the family..." He looked at her, opening his arms she walked into them. He closed them around her.

"I just want you to be safe!" He kissed the top of her head.

"You've always kept me safe Alex, no matter where I was. Besides I was tired of New York winters!"

The sounds of a truck pulling into the drive, interrupted their reunion. She would have to tell him later the really reason she came home, other then what she had told him.

XXX

A hour after the truck arrived they had it unloaded. The movers had left, it was just Lizzie and the guys. She was unpacking the kitchen, Chibs came in with another box. She smiled up at him. "Thank you."

She opened the box, he leaned against the counter watching her. She pulled a chair to the stove, putting platters in the cabinet above. She was getting down from the chair, his hands were on her waist, he lifted her off the chair. Sitting her feet on the floor, she was so close she could smell his scent a mixture of cigarettes, leather, and his colonge.

She looked up at him, noticing how handsome he was. She wanted to kiss him, but she knew he wouldn't be interested in someone like her. "Thank you." He removed his hands from her waist, not saying anything he left the kitchen.

She finished unpacking the kitchen, Jax was leaning against the bar. "Are you feeding us Lizard?" Rolling her eyes at the nickname that Opie and Jax had stuck her with.

"Keep calling me that nickname and you can starve!" He walked around the bar, pulling her into a hug, kissing her check.

"Come on Lizzie, you know I love you!"

"I know!" She rested her head on his chest, enjoying the comfort. "Go get some beer and I'll order pizza!"

"Okay Doc! I'm glad you're home to stay!" She smiled at him as he left to go on a beer run. Chibs was standing in her livingroom carrying a box of books. She found him sexy, as hell.

She needed a good romp in the sack, just to forget the last year. She was pretty sure that Chibs could give her what she needed. She bit her bottom lip, just thinking about him, but why would he want her. He must have felt her eyes on him, he turned to look at her. He smiled at her, she smiled back.

XXX

Christ, she was beautiful, earlier in the kitchen, he wanted to kiss her. Now she's staring at him, biting her bottom lip. What he really wanted to do was take her back to her bedroom, and spend the rest of the night in bed with her.

Then he felt guilty because this was Tig's little sister. He couldn't make any moves on her, it wouldn't be right.

XXX

She ordered pizza for them to eat, she walked into her bedroom to gather her thoughts. She went into the bathroom, splashing cold water on her face, straightening up, and arm went around her neck. She stiffened out, not making a sound, she turned, swinging and connecting with the jaw of the person grabbing her.

"Shit Lizzie bear!" She looked in the eyes of her brother.

"Sorry Alex."

"What the hell is really going on with you?"


	2. Chapter 2 Listen to Mamma

"Shit, I've lived in New York for twelve years. Don't sneak up on me like that! Fuck Alex!" She flexed her hand while her brother rubbed his jaw.

"Sorry baby! Are you sure nothing else is bothering you?"

"No worries big brother, I'm fine." She smiled at him.

"Pizza is here."

"There's money in my purse, I'll be out in a minute."

"I already paid for it, that's what big brothers do!" He raised his eyebrow at her, seeing if she was going to argue. He walked out of the bathroom, she watched him, leave, letting out an exhale. She looked into the mirror, forcing herself to to push away the bad memories. She pushed away from the counter, and left the bathroom. She went onto the kitchen, finding the men eating the pizza.

She opened the fridge grabbing herself a bottle of water and the salad she had bought earlier. Sitting down at the counter, she started eating, the four men staring at her. "What?"

"What's with the rabbit food?" Opie asked

"I'm not in New York anymore, I can't hide under layers. I have to watch what I eat."

"What are you talking about Lizard, there's not an ounce of fat on you! Jax said, looking her up and down.

"I swear to God if you don't stop calling me that horrible nickname Jax, I'm going to have to kick your ass! Trust me my fat is well hidden!"

Chibs looked her up and down, he'd have to argue with her, there wasn't an ounce of fat on her. There was a knock on the door, all three men went on guard. "You expecting anyone?" Tig asked.

"No." She started around the bar to answer the door, her brother put his arm out stopping her, he slowly answered the door. Gemma pushed the door open carrying a couple of bags of groceries in. "You boys go get the rest out of the car." The four of them left the house, Liz smiled at Gemma.

"Thanks Gem, you didn't have to do this. I planned on going to the store later."

"It was my pleasure baby! How did Tiggy take you being home?"

"He's fine with it I guess."

"He wanted you to leave, to keep your parents away from you. So they wouldn't drag you down."

"I know, but their gone now. And I just wanted to come home. Besides they followed me to New York."

"Did you tell Tig?" She shook her head.

"It was time for me to fight that demon on my own."

"Christ Lizzie, after what they did to you! Tig would have killed them, he almost did!"

"I know, but I had to put that ghost to rest." Hearing the guys come in, she pushed the thoughts of their nightmare parents out of her head. She smiled at the men bringing in the groceries.

"Family dinner tomorrow night guys!"

Liz looked at Gemma. "On a Thursday night?"

"It's a welcome home dinner, introduce you to the rest of the club." She rolled her eyes, thinking Gemma was going to play matchmaker. She thought for a minute about saying she couldn't make it, but that would ensure one of the Sons showing up on her doorstep, dragging her to Gemma and Clay's.

"I'll see you then Gem!" She let out a huff of frustration as Gemma left, she heard a laugh come from behind her. She turned to find Chibs standing behind her.

"Not pleased about a welcome home dinner lass?" He smiled at her, his eyes lighting up. Liz was having a hard time concentrating, while looking at him.

"How many prospects are there?"

'One, why?"

"Christ! Because tomorrow is a totally set up!" She closed her eyes. "Maybe I'll show up in pig tails, no make up, and wear yoga pants, a baggie t-shirt, and flip flops. Maybe I'll go all out and wear my glasses too! Scare the poor unsuspecting soul off!" She heard him laugh again.

"What makes you think it's a set up?"

"Have you met Gemma? Meet the rest of the club, code for set you up, so you can be an old lady, have babies.."

"You don't want to be an old lady?" He was leaning against the counter, watching her put away her groceries, enjoying their conversation.

"If I met the right person...but then they'd be scared away.'

"By what?" She let out a laugh, looking at him, her green eyes lighting uo.

"Well if a curly dark haired biker didn't scare him away, then the other two would. I've never really dated anyway, I was an ugly duckling in school..."

"I find that hard to believe...'

"There are pictures...I'm sure Alex still has some." He stared at her, having a hard time believing she was ever ugly in her life. She turned to look at him, he was still leaning against the counter. The door opened, the other three men walked into the house, she smiled at them. "Where have you three been?"

"Waiting for Juice to get here, so he can install your alarm system?"

"What alarm system?" Who or What is a Juice?"

"New member, just patched in." Jax said, she rolled her eyes.

Chibs walked up behind her, whispering in her ear. "Your old man!" She heard him laugh, she turned around, pushing him, he winked at her. Jax and Opie came into the kitchen, as Chibs walked out.

"What was that about?" Jax asked. They both had grabbed a beer, opening them, taking a drink.

"We had a quickie in the kitchen...he said pizza wasn't enough of a thank you for helping me move in!" She smiled as she watched them spit beer out all over her kitchen. "Clean that shit up! Ya animals!" She laughed and walked out of the room, to them calling her name to get back in here.

XXX

She stood in front of her mirror looking at her finished effect, smiling she hadn't gone through with her threat. She went with a black maxi dress, silver strappy sandals and jewelry. She'd kept her hair down in simple waves, her make up was simple. She had no idea who Gemma was sitting her up with, but she was going to stop it before it started. Grabbing her purse, she set the alarm, locked up the house and headed over to the Teller-Morrow house.

Driving down the street, she was reminded of the many family dinners she had attended here as a child. She found a parking place a block from the house, she climbed down from the truck, hearing a motorcycle approach she didn't even look to see who it was, she just kept walking. She was puzzled when it didn't pass by her, she heard footsteps approaching quickly, she went on guard.

"You shouldn't be walking by yourself." She turned around to find Chibs staring at her, she smiled at him.

"I'm a big girl, I lived in New York for twelve years and have lived to tell about it."

"I see you went for different look to what you were talking about." He said softly.

"If i would have showed up like I threatened, Gemma and Luann would have dragged me off to the bedroom, held me down and given me a makeover."

"You look beautiful lass." She smiled up at him.

"Thank you." He opened the door for her, they walked in together. Gemma and the other ladies were in the kitchen fixing dinner, Chibs went out to the patio to join the other men. Liz walked into the kitchen to help with dinner. "What can I do to help?"

"Did Chibs give you a ride baby?" Gemma looked at her and smiled.

"No, I parked a block away, he was concerned about me walking alone. He parked his bike next to my truck, and walked with me. What can I do to help with dinner?"

"Nothing, you're the guest of honor. Grab a beer, and go outside." Not wanting to argue with The Queen, she did as she was told. Walking outside, she found the rest of her family sitting outside. Bobby stood up, pulling her into his arms, giving her a great big hug.

"Lizzie girl, I hear you're hear to stay!"

"I'm a new ER doc at St. Thomas."

"You remember Happy, don't you?"

"Sure. Nice to see you again Happy." She remembered him from when he was still in Tacoma, he'd come down and help out SAMCRO. "How's your mom?"

"Doing better. Thanks for asking." She was lifted off her feet, and spun around, she heard laughing in her ear.

"Hey Lizzie, you behaving yourself?" She would recognize her brother's laugh anywhere.

"Of course not I'm a Trager!"

She heard Clay laugh as he came out of the house, carrying a beer, he wrapped his arms around her for a hug. "Beautiful as ever Lizzie!"

"Thank you Uncle Clay?"

"So you got a man in your life, we need to kill?"

"No, I'm single, but don't tell your wife that!" She heard him laugh.

"Too late darln, she's already match making."

"Which one, not the dude that came over and installed the alarm system yesterday?"

"Afraid so baby girl!"

"Totally not my type..."

"Then what is your type?"

"I don't know...A man I find for myself..." Gemma popped her head out the door, smiling at all of them.

"Dinner is ready." Liz walked in behind everyone, she had a feeling Alex would be on one side of her, and Juice would be on the other. She was going to pretend a headache and get the heck out of here early. She was surprised when her brother sat in one side of her, and Chibs on the other, Juice was at the other end of the table. She was thanking God for small miracles, dinner was looking up.

She caught Gemma smiling at her through out dinner, which meant she was up to something. Chibs was keeping her entertained with stories of club life, her brother would add his comments, Liz would laugh at them both. After dinner was finished, Liz tried to help clear the table, she was again booted outside with the men. They had lit the fire pit, she sat close, the night air had taken on a chill.

XXX

Chibs watched the flames playing against her skin, he wanted to go sit with her and talk to her some more make her laugh. he felt a presence next to him, he turned to find Gemma, smiling at him. "What?"

"She's beautiful isn't she?"

"Aye."

"She deserves some happiness in her life." He continued to watch the flames illuminate her features. "You both deserve some happiness."

"What makes you think, she's be interested in an old man like me?"

"Come on baby, you aren't that much older then she is. The way she smiled at you through out dinner, just take it slow with her."

"Tig, won't want many anywhere near his sister, he'd want someone better for her."

"Baby, he would want someone that would make her happy, and keep her safe. I think you'd be able to do both."

"I don't know Gem..."

"Listen to me, you both need someone special you belong together." She walked off to join Liz by the fire pit, Gemma said something to her, that made the young women laugh. Chibs watched her from across the yard, maybe Gemma was right, whatever he decided, he needed to talk to Tig first.

XXX

Liz was walking towards the door to leave, it was getting late, she had a meeting at the hospital in the morning. Chibs followed her out the door. "You really shouldn't be walking by yourself at night."

"Not this again..." She crossed her arms over her chest, it had gotten cooler as the night wore on. Chibs put his arm around her to keep her warm, walking her to her truck. She turned to thank him, he cupped her face, his lips caressing hers. She didn't pull away, she put her hands on either side of his face, returning his kiss. Feeling her hands on his face, he pulled away, quickly. Looking like he was in pain, he walked away, feeling like she'd been slapped, she climbed into her truck. Laying her head on the steering wheel, she let a little sob out, because she had been rejected.

She wiped away her tears, she pulled away from the curb, not seeing Chibs watching her cry. She drove home, pulling her truck into the garage, she closed the house up for the night. Re-sitting the alarm, washing her make up off and going to bed. She curled up, into a little ball, trying to fall asleep. She'd only been home for ten minutes, when her doorbell was rung, climbing out of bed and cursing, she peeked out the window to see Chibs standing on her porch.

She deactivated the alarm, opening the door, he pulled her into his arms, kissing her. His lips taking hers, his tongue teasing hers, she returned his kiss, her arms going around his neck. He broke off the kiss, his hands tilting her face up to look into her eyes. "See you tomorrow. Lock up and set the alarm."

He walked out of her house, leaving her to gasp for air and wondering what in the hell just happened.

XXX

She finished her meeting at the hospital, she climbed into her truck, her phone rang it was Gemma wanting her to stop by TM. She pulled into the lot, pulling up to the office, she was wearing a form fitting navy blue dress, and heels. She climbed out of the truck, walking into the office, Chibs was standing there talking to Gemma. He looked at Liz, he felt his pants grow tighter, he had to excuse himself. She looked sexy as hell in that dress, with her long legs ending in a pair of bitch heels. He found himself wanting to push the skirt of the dress up to find out what she had on underneath, he wanted to pull the top off of her, revealing her tits.

Christ, he felt like a horny school boy, that couldn't control himself. It took all he had to stop at one kiss last night, her lips were soft, holding her body so close to his, he wanted to pick her up and carry her to her bedroom. He wanted to take things slow with her, he didn't want to rush into anything with her. He looked through the window into the office, seeing her still talking to Gemma.

He really needed to talk to Tig.

XXX

"A club party? I don't know Gemma?"

"Come on baby...live a little! Have some fun!"

She closed her eyes, letting out a little groan. "Fine, I'll come!"

"Good baby!" She hugged Gemma, leaving to go home, she hadn't been to a Friday night club party in ages. Time to go home and raid the closet for something to wear. She puled into the drive, going into the house, she put the code into the alarm, locking the door, when she shut it. She kicked off her shoes, glad to have the heels off, she flopped down on her couch, trying to mentally go through her closet.

She got up off the couch, wandering to her bedroom, she pulled out a black pair of jeans, a red corset top, and boots. Getting dressed she spritzed on some perfume, put on some simple jewelry. Keeping her make up simple, she pulled her hair up, curling her hair, happy with the finished result she left for the club.


	3. Chapter 3 Taken

She walked into the club, scanning the room, not seeing the man she was looking for she walked over to the bar. She smiled seeing Piney sitting at the bar, she slung her arm around his shoulder. "Hi old man, get a pretty girl a drink?"

"Lizzie baby! How are you?"

"Good pops!" She kissed his cheek. "How are you?"

"I'm good. You look beautiful!"

"Thanks pops!" She was standing beside him, when a blonde man came up and grabbed her ass.

"Excuse me, mind keeping your hands to yourself?"

"Come on baby...why don't you come in back with me?" Piney started to stand up, Lizzy put her hand on his arm, smiling at the blonde.

"What's your name honey?"

"They call me Kozik!"

She let out a laugh. 'Herman, right?"

"So you've heard of me?"

"You know I have...baby." She laughed, looking at him. "You don't recognize me do you Koz baby?"

"Should I?" He looked her up and down, his hand was running along her arm.

"Get your hands off my sister!" She heard Tig yell from the doors leading back to the dorm rooms. Kozik made a horrified face at Liz, she let out a laugh. He walked away, finding another croweater, to mess with. She got a beer from the bartender, turning around, she saw Chibs across the bar watching her. She smiled at him, at him before turning back around to the bar.

Tig put his arm around her shoulders. "Are you going to cause hell tonight?"

"Hmmm, hadn't thought about it, but that might be fun!" She ordered a double shot of whiskey, knocking it back, feeling it burn. She smiled at her brother. "I'm going to go make out with one of your brothers!" She wandered off, to find someone to have fun with. Her brother grabbed her arm, pulling her to him.

"Whoa, there sis! Cool your jets! No, making out with my brothers!" She rolled her eyes, walking outside with her beer. She climbed to the top of the ladder to the roof. She sat down on a bench, watching the shenanigans going on below. She heard someone coming up the ladder, she looked over to see Chibs entering the roof.

He heart started beating faster, as he came closer, he sat down beside her. "Why did Koz, have his hands on you?"

"He thought I was a Croweater. He didn't recognize me."

"How could anyone mistake you as a Croweater?" She smiled looking away, his hands were on her chin bringing her face up to his. He lowered his lips to hers, slowly kissing her. His arms wrapped around her waist, bringing her close to him. "You're beautiful." He whispered in her ear, placing a kiss on her neck. She pulled away from him, standing up and walking away, wrapping her arms around herself. He grabbed her, spinning her around, he felt her stiffen in his arms. "What's wrong love?"

She looked at him, with tears in her eyes. "It's nothing." She was looking down, at her feet, refusing to look him in the eyes. He again lifted her face, wiping her tears away from her eyes. He pulled her close to him, kissing her, holding her close to him. She heard her brother calling her name, she leaned over the edge to see her brother searching the parking lot for her. 'I've got to go!"

She walked over to the ladder, climbing down, walking around to the front if the clubhouse. Leaving Chibs on top of the roof, wondering what happened, what had upset her. He watched her walk across the parking lot meeting Tig, he pulled her into a hug. He watched the brother and sister, they were total opposite. He climbed down the ladder, walking to the front of the club, watching Liz as she walked back across the parking lot.

She walked over to the picnic tables, sitting down beside Chibs, looking at him. "Sorry..." His hands covered hers, he turned to look at her.

"I want to get know you Lizzie." He said quietly, he touched the side of her face, kissing her.

She smiled at him. "Chibs..." Tig walked past them, into the clubhouse, his arms wrapped around a Croweater, ignoring them. "What's your given name?"

"It's Filip."

"Filip.." She said softly, smiling at him. He looked at her, there was something the way she said his name, that made him feel like everything would be alright with the world. His hand cupped her face again, kissing her, gently, he wrapped his arms around her.

"What happened on the roof? You pulled away from me."

"Nothing, I had to fo, Alex was looking for me." She smiled looking at him. I want to get to know you too Filip."

XXX

She reached over to the night stand feeling for her phone. "Who in the hell is calling at...seven in the morning?"

"Good morning love, I was wondering if you wanted to spend the day with me. Take a ride?"

She let out a long sigh. "Give me thirty minutes to get ready." She smiled thinking about spending the day with Filip. She got up from bed, quickly taking a shower, getting ready to go. She was walking out of the bedroom, carrying her boots, and a sweatshirt, when she heard him ride up. She was drinking a bottle of water, and had a cereal bar in her hand, she opened the door to let him in.

He pulled her into his arms, kissing her. "Good morning! You look beautiful!" She looked away from him, trying to pull away. He lifted her face back to his, pulling her back into his arms

"Filip.."

"You're the most beautiful women I've ever seen Elizabeth Trager, I'm I'm going to tell you until you believe it." He lifted her off her feet, kissing her. "You're so damn beautiful!" He carried her to the couch, sitting her down, she pulled her boots on. She grabbed the bottle of water and the cereal bar off the table, frowning he looked at her. "Tell me that's not your breakfast."

"Hmmm, okay.' She started to open it to eat it, he snatched it from her hand. "Hey, that really was my breakfast!"

"I'm taking you out for some real food." She turned on the alarm, locking the door behind her. He handed her a helmet, he helped her onto his bike, she wrapped her arms around his waist. She hadn't ridden on the back of a motorcycle for years, she loved the feeling. He pulled into the parking lot of a diner, helping her off his bike, she smiled at him. She pulled off the helmet, running her hands through her hair. His hand snaked around her waist, pulling her close to him, kissing her.

They walked into the diner together, finding a seat. "Tell me about growing up with Tig as an older brother." The waitress came to the table for their order, Filip ordered a country breakfast, she ordered an omelet and toast.

"He's always been a great big brother, always looking out for me. Protecting me." She smiled at him, he reached out taking her hand.

"Did he scare off all your dates when you were younger? I bet the boys were lined up at your door."

"I didn't date when I was younger...I didn't date until I left for school. Trust me boys were not lined up at my door...ever."

"Why not?"

She looked down at her lap. "I just didn't date..." She was still looking down at her lap, he felt that he'd some how stumbled upon something hurtful. He pulled on her hand, trying to get her attention. She looked up at him, and smiled. The waitress brought their food, they finished their meal quickly, he pulled her from the booth.

"Let's go for a long ride." He pulled her from the diner to his bike. She strapped the helmet on, climbing on behind him, she wrapped her arms around his waist. She felt his muscles tighten, she leaned into his back. She enjoyed being on the back of his bike, feeling the wind rushing by.

He pulled off the highway onto a county rode, driving for another thirty minutes before pulling off beside a lake. He climbed off the bike, helping her off, she took off her helmet. She looked around. "It's beautiful." He opened his saddle back pulling out a blanket, taking her hand he led her down by the lake.

He spread the blanket out under the shade trees, laying down he pulled her down on top of hin, kissing her. He broke off the kiss. "Why did you leave California for college?"

"Get a fresh start. My brother thought I'd be safer. How'd you end up in Charming?" He leaned down kissing her again.

"Long story, that I promise to tell you soon. Where are your parents?" He felt her body stiffen in his arms, she pulled away from him, sitting up.

"They're dead, they've been gone for a while."

"I'm sorry love." He watched the emotions play across her face, she wiped the tears away.

"It's fine, I made my peace with it long ago." He pulled her back into his arms, trying to comfort her. She leaned into him, kissing him. She touched the sides of his face gentlely, she pulled back looking into his eyes.

"Tomorrow is family dinner, do you want to go with me?"

"Wow! Looking to start the gossips really flapping their gums aren't you?" She heard him laugh, he was kissing the side of her neck, working his way up to her ear.

"It might be fun, walking in together, holding hands, kissing."

"Hmmm. Gemma will Happy designing a crow tattoo before dinner is over." He stopped kissing her, pulling back, looking at her. She let our a laugh.

"Rethinking it now, I can see it in your eyes!"

"No, just thinking where to put my crow!" He laughed when she pushed him away.

"I'd be freaking out right now, if you were serious."

XXX

He picked her up the next evening for the dinner at Gemma and Clay's. She opened the door, he pulled her into his arms, kissing her. "Ready to go?"

If you're sure you want to cause all sorts of crazy, by going together."

"Let's go!" He waited while she sat rhe alarm and locked the door. She put her helmet on, and climbed on his bike behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He took off for the Teller-Morrow house, Liz was excited to see the reactions of her and Filip being a new couple.

He parked in front of the house, getting off his bike, he pulled her off after him. She took off her helmet, he pulled her to him kissing her. He trailed kisses down her neck, she laughed as he pulled her closer. She pulled away from him, walking towards the door. He grabbed her hand, kissing it, taking the lead, they walked into the house.

The kitchen was full of the club women, when they walked in, Jax, and Opie were grabbing beers out of the fridge. Chibs stopped and kissed her in front of everyone, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He broke off the kiss and smiled at her.

He grabbed a beer from the fridge, going outside to find Tig. She turned to see the women staring at her. Gemma had a knowing smirk on her face. "How long has that been going on?"

"Not long. I'm not sure, what we're doing right now."

Gemma laughed. "Baby, that man is crazy about you. I see the way he looks at you, I see the way you look at him."

"Gem..."

XXX

Chibs made his way outside, he found Tig talking to Bobby. Walking over he slapped him on the back. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"What's up Chibs?'

"Lizzie and I..."

Tig stared at his friend, a myriad of emotions going on within him. He was glad his sister was going to be with on of his Sons, but he was worried if her heart got broken, he'd have to beat someone's ass for hurting her. "If you make her cry, I bury you in Chigger Woods. After Happy and I torture you."

"Understand brother, I would never hurt her." He smiled at Tig, feeling better that he could move on in their relationship with Liz. He took a drink of his beer, looking forward to the drive home tonight.

XXX

Liz was helping get dinner on the table, Tig walked in, she smiled at him. He grabbed her arm. "We need to talk." She frowned at his tone, he pulled her outside. "We're you going to tell me about you and Chibs?"

"There's nothing to tell really. We're getting to know each other, we've kissed..." He pulled her into his arms for a hug kissing the top of her head.

"I love you Lizzie bear. Be careful, I don't want to have to kill one of my brothers." She let out a laugh.

"I love you too Alex! You won't have to kill anyone I promise." The door opened Gemma stuck her head out to let them know dinner was ready. Tig pulled her inside, sitting at the table she was sitting between her brother and Chibs.

During dinner Chibs, leaned over and kissed her, letting everyone know that she was spoken for.


	4. Chapter 4 Scars

His hand was on the small of her back as he walked her to the door. His arm snaked around her waist pulling her to him as she unlocked the door, he nibbled on her ear lobe. His arms were still around her as they walked in the house, she put the alarm code in. Turning around she kissed him, wrapping her arms around him. He picked her up, holding her against jim, carrying her to the couch.

He sat down, pulling her on his lap. His lips never left hers, she knew she needed to slow things down. She started to pull away, his hand cupped the back of her neck, pulling her back to him. His hand slipped under her shirt, running up her left side. He felt the raised skin, she pulled away from him. Getting off his lap quickly, she walked across the room.

"Lizzie?" He walked over to her lifting her shirt looking at the scar that started at the front just under her lung and went to her back. It was still pink and fresh. "What the hell happened to you love,"

"I was attacked by a drug seeker. When I wouldn't give them what they wanted, I was attacked. Once I was ok, I didn't feel safe, so I came home."

"Did they catch the bastard?" She could hear the anger in his voice and see it in his eyes.

"It was a couple, the police shot and killed them both in front of me." She exhaled slowly.

"When did this happen? Tig never said anything!"

She closed her eyes, slowly opening them she looked at him. "Three months ago, and he doesn't know." He pulled her into his arms, holding her close .

"Christ! Why didn't you call him? He would have been there to take care of you."

"It's complicated..." She turned to look at him. "Please don't tell him, it would destroy him to know that I.."

"That you what?"

"Filip, I almost died, that night. Alex would lose his shit if he knew I was almost killed." She laid her head on his chest, seeing it was almost eleven, she let out a sigh. "It's late, I have to be at work early in the morning."

He cupped her face, kissing her. "I'll see you tomorrow."

XXX

She laid in bed, trying to fall to sleep. Thinking about the partial confession, about her scar and how she got it. She didn't tell him, she couldn't tell him the whole truth. She closed her eyes, trying to relax. Memories of the day of the attack, kept playing in her head.

Trying to push them aside, she fell into a troubled sleep. It was plagued by nightmares of that day, she woke up, thirty minutes before her alarm went off gasping for air. She reached for her phone, turning off the alarm, she dragged herself from the bed to the shower.

She was ready for work, she left in search of a cup of coffee. She pulled into the parking lot of a local diner, ordering a large cup of coffee to go. She was walking to her truck, drinking her coffee, when an arm snaked out and pulled her back. Feeling a sense of panic coming over her, she went into fight then flight mode.

She threw her elbow into the stomach, the grip loosened. She spun around, kicking the legs out from underneath the man. She took off running for her truck, she heard the person running behind her. She was at her truck, she was climbing in, when the hands grabbed her pulling her out.

She started fighting him. "Lizzie, stop!" She heard his familiar voice in her ear. She looked up, and melted into his embrace. "Christ love, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have grabbed you like that!"

"I'm sorry, I'm just always jumpy..." She looked up at him, still feeling shakey. "I've got to go!"

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm going to follow you to work." He kissed her gentlely. Feeling protective over her. She climbed into her truck, and headed to St. Thomas. Pulling into the parking lot, she found a place to parj, grabbed her purse and headed inside. Chibs walked her to the door, kissing her again he smiled at her.

"Have a good day. When does your shift end?"

"Five tonight."

"I'll meet you here. We'll go out for dinner, then I'll follow you home."

She smiled at him. "That sounds nice, see you then. Have a good day Filip." She kissed him before going inside.

XXX

Chibs had a hard time concentrating that day, his mind was on Lizzie. He was worried about her, he didn't mean to scare her this morning at the diner. He felt the need to protect her and keep her safe, he wanted to wrap his arms around her.

He was fighting the urge to ride over to St. Thomas and check on her. Maybe he'd take her a coffee, since he made her drop hers earlier, it would give him an excuse to go see her. He smiled thinking about her.

Gemma walked uo to him. "Thinking about a certain doctor?"

Chibs didn't want to give too much away, his relationship with Lizzie was his business. "Why do you ask?"

"Don't be so toucy, it was clear the way you kissed her last night you were laying claim to her."

He looked at her. "I'm worried about her."

"Why baby? Is something wrong with her?" Gemma's eyes were filled with concern.

Chibs didn't want to say anything more, he didn't know if Lizzie wanted Gemma to know about the attack or not. "It's nothing I can put my finger on."

XXX

Her first shift wasn't going too bad, or so she thought. She was drinking a cup of coffee, it wasn't the best but it would do. She forgot her lunch at home, she was going to have to hope the cafeteria was severing something half way decent.

She was leaning back in her chair, with her eyes closed when she felt someone standing in front of her. She slowly opened her eyes, finding Filip standing in front of her. She smiled at him, feeling excited that he stopped by.

"What are you doing here?"

"I brought you some coffee and a sandwich."

"Thank you." She stood up kissing him. "You have no idea how much I appreciate this!" She took a sip of the coffee, closing her eyes in bliss. She looked to see him smiling at her.

"Are we still on for dinner tonight?"

"Pick me up around six at the house, I'll need to go home and change."

"I'll follow you home, like we planned." She was going to argue with him, but she could see his mind was already made up.

"See you at five. Thanks for the coffee and the sandwich." She kissed him watching him leave. She was looking forward to the end of the day.

"Dr. Trager, you're needed in exam room 2. Psych patient!

She got up from her seat, walking into the exam room. The patient was restrained, Liz started her exam, the man was struggling against the restraints. She ordered for some antivan to be given, waiting for it to kick in to finish the exam.

He broke the restraints, knocking Lizzie against the wall. She slammed against it with such force it knocked the wind out of her.

"Get me half a gram of Haldol! STAT!" The nurse ran from the room, going to get the medication she had requested. The patient was still going ballistic, Liz was trapped in a corner. He came close to her, he picked her up by one hand, holding her up over his head. The nurse came into the room, she jabbed the syringe into the patients arm, dispensing the medication. He dropped Liz to the floor. They were able to, push him back on the gurney, and use the hard restraints.

Liz stepped out of the room, asking another doctor to take over. She laid her head down on the desk, her body hurt from the beating she just took. "You need to be checked over by a doctor, then we're sending you home. You took a good beating in there.'" Margret informed her.

She didn't argue, she just did as she was told. She wasn't seriously hurt, just bumps and bruises, she went home and took a hot bath to soak her sore body. She intended to call Chibs and let him know she was home, but she fell asleep.

XXX

She didn't know which was worse the pounding on the door, or her head. She stumbled to the front door pulling it open Chibs was standing there looking furious. "Shit!I meant to call you." She clutched her head, wincing in pain.

He picked her up, carrying her to the bedroom, gently laying her on the bed. "Tell me what happened? The nurse said you were injured at work and went home early."

She lay in his arms. "Guy went crazy in the ER, threw me around like a rag doll. Just bumps and bruises. Give me ten minutes to get ready..."

"You're staying right where you are and resting. I'm going to cook you dinner."

"Take out menus are in the drawer in the kitchen."

He let out a huff of disgust. "I'll have you know, I'm a very good cook. I'm running to the store, to buy a few things and I'll be back. You lay here and rest."

She got out of bed, heading to the kitchen for a bottle of water, and some pain reviler. She was glad she was off tomorrow, she could recover from her first day of work. She went back into the bedroom, crawling back into bed, she curled up into a ball, and fell back to sleep.

XXX

Chibs walked into her house carrying the bags of groceries he bought, her screams made him drop them on the floor and run to her bedroom, pulling his gun as he went. She was sitting up in the middle of her bed, gasping for air, bathed in sweat, he put the gun down on the dresser. He went to the bed, pulling her into his arms. He felt her body stiffen at his touch, before relaxing.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry, I must of been dreaming." He pulled away, looking at her.

"Nothing to be sorry about." She ran her hand through her hair, looking up at him, she brushed her lips against his. His arms pulled her to him, returning the kiss. He broke off the kiss, smiling at her. "Come on, let's go make dinner." He pulled her from the bed, taking her hand, he led her into the kitchen. He went to pick up the groceries he's dropped by the door.

She watched him pull them out of the bag. "So what are you coking Chef Filip? She had boosted herself up on the counter.

"It's a surprise."

"The take out menus are in the drawer by the fridge, there's antacid in the medicine cabinet.." His hands were on her tickling her, she started squirming and laughing. "Please, stop...please!" He pulled her off the counter into his arms.

"I told you I can cook. I"m a damn fine one at that." She was wrapped up in his arms, his lips brushed hers for a kiss. The both heard a motorcycle riding into the drive, she tried to walk away from him, put he pulled her back to him. Kissing her again, lifting her up against him. The peal of the doorbell, broke them apart.

"I need to answer that, it could be important." He released her from his hold, watching her go too the front door. She peaked out the window, she let out a laugh, before opening the door. "What's going on big brother?"

"Heard you got knocked around at the hospital today, wanted to make sure, you're doing fine."

"Bumps and bruises only." Tig glanced up to see Chibs in her kitchen, he smiled down at his little sister.

"He taking care of you?"

"Yes, he's doing a very good job." She hugged her brother, he leaned down kissing her on the check. She shut the door behind him, after he left. She walked back into the kitchen, Chibs pulled her into his arms and kissing her. "It smells good in here." He trailed kisses down her neck, stopping to nibble on her ear.

"I might feed you some dinner, you did doubt my capabilities." She let out a laugh, looking at him she pouted.

"Please, the last thing I ate was the sandwich you brought me."

"Christ, did that pouty lip and teary green eyes get you whatever you wanted when you were growing up?"

"I refuse to answer that, is it going to get me feed dinner?" She smiled at him, kissing him. She heard him laugh, he pulled her against him.

"Since you had a pretty rough day, I guess I'll feed you."

"Good!" She tried to reach over and peek inside the pan, he grabbed her hands, holding them behind her back.

"It's still a surprise darl'n"

XXX

"Oh my God! That was really good!" She used the napkin to wipe her mouth. "That was the best Chicken Alfredo I've ever had." She stood up, planning on clearing the table, she reached over to take his plate, he pulled her down on his lap. Running his hands in her hair, he kissed her, her hands cupped the side of his face.

He broke off the kiss. "Say you'll never doubt my capabilities again, lass!"

She let out a laugh, with her hands still cupping his face. "Filip Telford, I promise to never doubt your capabilities ever again!" She got up from his lap, clearing the table, cleaning the kitchen together, she looked at him and thought it was nice to have someone. She loaded the dishwasher, and started it, wiping off the counters, she went into the livingroom.

Sitting on the couch with him, she looked at him. "What is it?"

"Nothing.."

"Liz, I can see something is on your mind. Just tell me."

"Why are you here? You don't seem the type to do domestic type."

"I want to be here with you...do you want me to leave?"

"No...I want you here..."

"Then what is it?"

"Forget...it's not important."

"Damn it Lizzie, talk to me!" She winced at the anger in his voice.

"Filip..." She had tears in her eyes, he pulled her into his arms.

"Tell me what's wrong!" Closing her eyes she couldn't look at him. "Look at me!" She slowly opened her eyes looking at him, cupping her face. "Whatever is wrong...tell me!"

She shook her head. "I can't..." He got up from the couch, walking towards the door, she watched him walk out the door, not trying to stop him from leaving. She knew as soon as he found out about her childhood, he'd leave anyway.


	5. Chapter 5 Confessions

**AN: Sorry my lovelies I had to work the last two nights, I was busy and couldn't update on my phone on lunch! Welcome to the new follers and favorites! I love my reviews!**

Chibs rode to the club, pissed that Lizzie wouldn't open up to him. He wanted to gather her up in his arms, and force it out of her, he felt helpless. He backed his bike into the row with the others. He was going to have a couple of drinks, clear his head, and then go back over to her house and make her talk to him. He didn't want to loose her, over this.

He took his helmet off, putting it in his saddle bags he walked inside. Walking to the bar, he asked for a bottle of whiskey, from top shelf. He drank straight from the bottle. He saw Tig across the room, not wanting to talk to him, he kept his head down. It was too late, the man had already spotted Chibs sitting at thr bar.

"Aren't you suppose to be taking care of my sister?"

"I would, if she would let me."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing brother!"

"Do you have any clue, the hell Lizzie's been through in her life?"

Chibs looked at Tig, not wanting to answer him, because he knew that Tig had no idea about the attack in New York. "No, I don't!"

"She's been through hell Chibs, things no one should have to deal with." Tig's eyes filled with tears remembering the hell they'd both faced as children. Looking at his brother, decided he needed to tell him. "Come on, we need to talk."

He dragged Chibs to the back to his dorm room.

XXX

Liz dried her tears, she walked into her bedroom and changed into cut off shorts and a t-shirt. She hoped inti her truck and drove over to the club to find Chibs and apologize and talk to him. If he chose to walk away from her, then it was a good thing it happened now instead of when she really cared for him.

She pulled into TM's lot, and backed into a parking space. She slowly exhaled, and walked towards the entrance of the club. Scanning the room, she didn't see him, she knew he was t going there she saw his bike. She walked up to the bar, Marci was working the bar. Liz really liked the bartender, she was nice.

"Hey Marci, have you seen Chibs?"

"I think he went back to a room about ten minutes ago."

Liz's heart sank to the pit of her stomach, she could feel the tears burning her eyes. "Was he alone?"

"No, he was with..."

"Got it thanks!" Liz grabbed the bottle of whiskey off the bar, and headed for the door. She heard Marci call her name but she kept walking, the tears burning her eyes. The Scottish prick had broken her heart. She shoved the bottle down her bra, and climbed the ladder to the roof. Fuck him and the motorcycles he rode in on!

She pulled the bottle out of her bra, took the lid off, and took a nice long drink. Feeling the burn all the way down her throat.

XXX

Chibs listened to the horrors that Tig and Lizzie faces as children. His eyes filled with tears, he felt anger, if they weren't already dead, he'd find them and kill them.

"I tried to protect her as best I could. I left home when I was eighteen. I went home to pick up some of my shit. I found their drug dealer...they didn't have money for a high, so they let that sleaze to their eight year old daughter. I took Lizzie out of there. Beat the shit out of everyone. Made my parents give me guardianship."

"Christ Tiggy!"

"She needs someone special to take care of her. I have to ask, are you that man or are you just going to hurt her?"

"I'd never intentionally hurt her."

"Good! Out of all my brothers, you are the one I'd want to be with her. I'd hate to have to kill you."

The two of them left the room, heading out to the main room. Chibs walked towards the door. Walking out into the parking lot, he saw Lizzie's truck. He headed back in to find her, he walked to the bar.

"Marci, have you seen Lizzie?"

"She was here twenty minutes ago asking about you. I told her you went back to a dorm room. She asked if you were alone. I said no, before I could tell her, that you and Tig went back to talk. She grabbed your bottle of whiskey and took off."

"Christ! " Chibs went outside scanning the lot for her. He walked over to her truck looking inside. He pinched the bridge of his nose. Walking back over to the picnic tables, he sat down. Trying to think where she could be.

XXX

She was feeling happy, she pulled her shirt off and threw it off the roof. She could hear the music from the club. She danced around, she pulled off her shorts and flung them off the side of the building. She continued to dance around, feeling the cool night breeze on her skin. She took another drink from the bottle. Twirling around in a circle, she didn't give a shit about anything.

She twirled around as Chibs appeared at the top of the ladder, she frowned at and kept dancing. Walking up to her, he took the bottle from her hand. "I think you've had enough lass.

"Fuck you Filip!" She tired to snatch the bottle back from his hands, but her senses were dulled because of the whiskey. She stumbled falling into him, his free arm, wrapped around her waist to steady her.

"Easy there lass!" He sat the bottle on the ledge, wrapping his other arm around her.

XXX

She woke up next to a warm body, she opened her eyes, already regretting the bottle of whiskey, she tried to drink. Fillip was laying next to her, his arm across her waist. The last memory she had was being on the roof, throwing her clothes off, and telling Jax who gave her the scar.

She closed her eyes, trying to recall more of her night. If she was in bed with Filip, he must of been there too. She eased herself from his arms, seeing she was still in her bra and panties, she looked around for her clothes. Not seeing them, she opened the dresser drawer. She pulled out a pair of boxers, she opened another drawer and pulled out a t-shirt. She wandered out into the main room looking for a cup of coffee.

Bobby was sitting at the bar, reading the paper with a cup of coffee. "Morning Lizzie."

"Morning Bobby."

"How you feeling this morning?"

"Like hell!" She heard him laugh, she poured herself a cup of coffee and walked back to Filip's room. She slowly opened the door, he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He glanced up looking at her when she walked into his room.

"Lizzie." He held out his hand, she took a sip of her coffee before putting the mug down on the dresser and walking over to him. She took his hand, he pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her. "Tell me who attacked you?"

She closed her eyes, fighting back tears. "Because I just wanted to forget and have a normal life."

"Tell me what happened." She got off his lap, getting distance. She knew she had to tell him all of it, not just the attack in New York. She exhaled slowly, turning to face him she told him about her life.

"Alex wanted me to go as far away as I could for college. I got excepted at NYU, I got scholarships, and grants, he sent money to help me. He didn't want me to have to work. I'd been in school for two months when my Judy and Allen showed up. They started taking the money that Alex sent me. I just gave it to them and got a job." She felt him come up behind her, his arms went around her waist.

"Three months ago they showed up to the ER wanting money and drugs. I had security take them out, I was done. They waited for me in the parking lot. Allen grabbed me and held me, while Judy cut me. The Sam, man I was dating a police officer, came by to see if I wanted to go to dinner, saw me being attacked. He shot them, killing them."

He spun her around, looking into her eyes. "Lizzie..."

"Filip...I'm telling you this because this is your out...your chance to walk away." His lips brushed hers gently.

"I'm not going anywhere love!" He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. He kissed her slowly, his hands were in her hair. "You're beautiful, Lizzie." A knock on a door broke them apart, Chibs opened the door, Tig walked into the room.

"Why didn't you call me when it happened?"

"I didn't want to worry or upset you."

"Lizzie bear, you were hurt..." She could see the tears in his eyes, she hugged her brother.

"I'm fine now, I survived. They can't hurt us anymore!"

He looked at her. "How long had they been in there?"

"They showed up two months after I got to school!"

"Christ Lizzie! Why didn't you say something?"

"Because Alex, I needed to handle my own shit!" He grabbed her pulling her into his arms.

"As long as I'm breathing, you aren't handling your own shit. I'm your big brother I'm always going to protect you!" She laid her had on his chest.

"You've been protecting me my whole life, you can take a break."

He pulled back to look at her. "Never!"

XXX

Lizzie soaked in the tub, letting the tension melt away. She had left the clubhouse without saying anything to her brother or Filip, after her morning confessional she just wanted to get home. She wondered if she could really believe Filip, when he said he wasn't going anywhere. He didn't even know the whole of it, if he knew all the hell her parents put her through, he'd definitely be long gone.

She closed her eye, sinking lower in the tub, almost slipping under the water. She heard the doorbell and someone pounding on the door, she was just going to ignore it and enjoy her bath. The water was still hot, it was loosening the tight muscles in her neck and shoulders, she was relaxed. Two strong hands pulled her from the tub, wrapping a towel around her body.

She started to fight and struggle. "What the hell?"

"Stop moving or I'm going to drop you on your ass?"

She was staring into dark brown eyes, her mouth was just inches from his. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Coming to check on you. When you didn't answer the door I got worried!"

"So you just came on in?" She started to realize she was only in a towel, and pressed against his body.

"Aye. I was worried." She brushed her lips against his. He broke off the kiss, sitting her away from him. "Go get dressed I brought you lunch." She went into the bedroom, drying off, grabbing some clothes and getting dressed. Chibs stayed in the bathroom until she was dressed, she opened the door when she was ready. He followed her to the kitchen.

"So what did you bring?"

"Pasta salad, and grilled chicken sandwiches." He pulled her into his arm, kissing her, she wrapped her arms around his neck, returning his kiss.

"How did you get into my house?"

"You forgot to lock your door!"

"Oh!"

"Lizzie, you have to be more careful!"

"It's not a big deal..." He grabbed her wrist, looking in her eyes.

"Yes it is! There's all sorts of dangers her, promise me you'll always keep your door locked and your alarm on."

"I promise Filip, what's this all about?"

"Nothing. Let's eat."


	6. Chapter 6 Mixed Signals

**AN: Hi my lovelies! I'm off for the next three nights, so I hope to get some serious writing done.**

Chibs sat across from Lizzie eating lunch, he thought about their conversation about her attack. She had never mentioned anything about being in a relationship with anyone. He was jealous of the Sam, and a police officer, what the hell was she thinking. He started at her, picking at her lunch. "Are you still dating him?"

"Who?"

"Sam...the cop."

She put her fork down and looked at him. "No."

"What happened?" He was staring at her, looking for some signs of heartbreak.

"It just didn't work out." She looked away, from him. He put his hand on her check, bringing her face back up, making her eyes meet his.

"Did you love him?"

"No. We only dated for six months."

"Did you break up, to come home?" She closed her eyes, letting tears fall down her checks.

"He broke up with me three days after...I left to come home after I was released from the doctor's care."

"What a fucking ass!" She smiled at him, as he wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry, you didn't come over for this." He grabbed her hand, bringing it to his lips.

"I care about you Lizzie..." His ringing cell phone stopped what he was going to say next. He got up from the table, leaving the room to answer it. So continued to pick at her lunch, eating a little more. Chibs came back into the kitchen. "I've got to go. Can I take you out tonight?"

"Sure." He leaned down, brushing his lips against hers, before quickly leaving the house.

XXX

She cleaned the kitchen up from their lunch, thinking about Chibs. She really liked him but didn't want to get her hopes up, why would he really have any interest in her. She might as well put that thought out of her head. She walked out of the kitchen, sitting down on the couch, she was bored and needed something to do. She laid down on the couch, closing her eyes all she could see was his warm brown eyes, dark hair with traces a silver, and smile. She dreamed of his kisses, and his hands touching her. She sat up, at the constant ringing of the doorbell.

She stumbled from the couch, to the door, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she pulled the door open, Jax was standing at her door. He was looking disheveled. "Lizzie, we need your help at the clubhouse."

"Let me get my bag." She went to her bedroom, pulling her hair up, grabbing her medical bag, she slipped into a pair of shoes. She went back into the livingroom where Jax was waiting for her. "I'll follow you in my truck."

He grabbed her arm. "Ride with me, it will be faster!" He took her bag, while she set the alarm and locked the house up. She pulled her hair down, so she could put the helmet down he handed her. She slipped on the back of his bike, wrapping her arms around him. He flew through the streets of Charming, she tightened her grip around his waist. He pulled into TM's lot, parking at the clubhouse doors, he helped her off the bike. She pulled off the helmet, pulled her hair into a messy bun, he handed her the medical back. She headed into the clubhouse, while he parked his bike.

Clay grabbed her arm as soon as she walked into the clubhouse. "Lizzie baby, it's Tig he's been shot?"

"How bad?"

"He's in the chapel."

She took a deep breathe, and walked towards the doors. She thought of all the times, her big brother had been there for her, now it was her turn. She opened the doors, Tig was laying on the table, Chibs was standing over him doing what he could. "What do we have?"

"He's got a pretty deep slug in the shoulder. Lizzie, I can do this..."

"I'm fine!" She opened her medical bag, pulling out what she needed. She called for Jax to go get a couple of prescriptions filled, she got to work removing the slug from her brother's shoulder. Chibs stayed in to assist her, she could feel is warm breathe om her neck. She had her brother patched up in ninety minutes, she had Opie and Happy carry him to his dorm room. Giving Gemma instructions on medication, she cleaned up her supplies, and the mess on the table.

Looking down she saw she was a mess, she was going to steal one of Alex's t-shirts. She was heading back to his dorm room, when a door opened and she was grabbed and pulled inside. She let out a squeal of surprise, Chibs arms were around her. She pushed him away. "I'm a mess!"

He pulled a shirt out of his drawers, pulling her ruined shirt off of her, he started to put the clean shirt on her until he saw the blood had gone through. He pulled her into his bathroom, taking a washcloth he washed away the soaked through blood. She closed her eyes as his hands were on her body, trying to focus, he took a towel drying her off. She was having trouble breathing, his lips, came down to meet hers.

He picked her up, holding her against him, she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him. He sat her on the bathroom counter, his hands caressing her face. "You're so damn beautiful!" He started kissing her again, she didn't want him to stop. He broke off the kiss walking away from her, leaving her sitting on the bathrrom counter, she heard his dorm room open and close.

 _What the hell?_ She couldn't help but wonder if something was wrong with her. Then she realized it must be her family history coming back to haunt her. She slid off the counter and walked back into the bedroom, picking up the t-shirt off the bed, she went to check on her brother. She wandered out into the main room of the clubhouse, finding a Croweater wrapped around Chibs, she walked to the bar, grabbed a bottle of tequila and went to the roof, she didn't have to work until tomorrow night.

XXX

Chibs didn't miss the look of hurt in her eyes, when she saw the Croweater wrapped around him. She walked to the bar, grabbed a bottle of tequila and walked out. He felt like a complete ass, he promised Tig, he'd never intentionally hurt her, and twenty-four hours later he was. He pushed the Croweater away from him, and walked out of the clubhouse looking for Lizzie. He knew she couldn't go far, she didn't have her truck.

He climbed the ladder to the roof, looking around he didn't see her, he scanned the neighborhood looking for her. Letting out a curse when he didn't see her, he went left the roof, and into the clubhouse to see if Jax and Opie could give him a hint to where she was hiding.

XXX

She had hidden in the corner, between the wall and the air duct, she was small enough she could curl up and be missed. She only drank a fourth of the bottle of tequila, not enough to get drunk, just to wash away the hurt. She'd seen Chibs climb the roof looking for her, she didn't want to see him, or talk to him, so she just stayed hidden. She closed her eyes, just trying to forget the kisses she had shared with him.

She needed to get over it, she was taking the tequila back down to the bar, checking on her brother, them finding someone sober enough to take her home. Filip Telford could go fuck every damn Croweater he wanted, she wasn't going to waste another single breathe on him or tear. She picked up the bottle, climbed down the ladder, and entered the near empty clubhouse, she put the bottle back on the bar, checked on Tig. He was doing fine, she walked back out to the mainroom, running into Clay.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"On the roof, not my fault the damn Scot didn't see me! Will you please take me home?"

"The whole damn club is looking for you!"

"I'm right here! They can stop looking! I'll just call a cab!" She pulled out her phone, dialed a number to a cab company, before Clay could say anything else.. She walked outside, done with macho shit for the night. She walked out to the street, praying the cab would get there before anyone from the club did. She watched the motorcycles pull in as the cab pulled away from the curb.

XXX

Clay was outside waiting when the club got back. "She was up on the roof the whole time. Not sure what's pissed her off, but she took a cab home." While the rest of the men got off their bikes, Chibs took off out of the parking lot towards Lizzie's house. He hoped when he got to her house, she'd let him inside. He pulled into her drive, the lights were off, but he could see the lights of the TV on. He quietly knocked on the door waiting for her to answer.

XXX

She heard him ride into her drive, she was going to lay on the couch, watch TV, and ignore the man. She heard him knocking on the door, she pulled the blanket over her. She heard his knock become more intense, she continued to ignore him. When he started leaning on the doorbell incisively , is when she got up and jerked the door open.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"I've come to check on you."

"Why the fuck do you even care?"

"Lizzie?" He cupped her face, she pulled away from him. "I care about you!"

"Go back to your Croweater!" She pushed him out the door, slamming it in his face, locking it, and sitting the alarm. She curled back up on the couch, waiting to hear his motorcycle ride away. When she didn't hear it, she turned off the alarm, and yanked open the door, he turned to look at her. "What the hell are you still doing here?"

"For this!" He grabbed her, pulling her into his arms, crushing his lips to hers. She was pushing against him, trying to break away from the kiss. His hold tightened on her. "Stop fighting me." He growled. Going back to kissing her, his tongue slipping into her mouth, she melted into his arms. He lifted her off her feet, holding her against him, he carried her into the house, kicking the door shut, he didn't break the kiss.

Laying her down on the couch, he laid down on top of her, his lips still on hers. "My beautiful Lizzie, I can't get you out of my mind or heart. Please tell me I didn't mess up."

His eyes were pleading with her, she cupped his face, brushing the hair out of his face. "Filip...I can't take any more heartbreak."

"I promise not to break your heart." He lowered his lips to her.

XXX

They fell asleep on the couch watching TV, she woke up pressed against him, his arm was around her waist. She reached for her phone on the coffee table, seeing it was two am, she eased herself from his arms, going into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, she took a drink of the water, closing her eyes. She felt his arms go around her waist, bringing her against him.

"Why are you awake?" He whispered in her ear.

"I don't sleep well." He turned her around, his hands entwined in her hair.

He was looking at her with concern. "Tell me what troubles you."

She smiled at him, placing her hand on the side of his face. "I've never slept well." She didn't want to tell him that most of her life she'd been plagued with nightmares, especially in the last three months. This was the first time that she hadn't had a night mare, that she had just woken up. He kissed her again, holding her close to him.

"Come on, let's go lay down." He pulled her to him, kissing her.

"Filip..." She wasn't ready to move this fast with him, she wanted to take it slow.

He looked at her, seeing the conflict in her eyes. "What is it love?"

"Nothing, never mind." She let him pull her to the bedroom, she pulled the blankets down on the bed and climbed in. She watched him, strip down to his boxers, and crawl in next to her. He pulled her next to him, holding her in his arms, she felt safe in his arms.

 _She was walking out to her truck, after her shift. She was grabbed from behind, her arms pinned behind her back. Her body was thrown against the truck, pain shot through her head. She was jerked up off the ground, and punched in the face. She heard her mother laugh, her head was jerked back. She heard her dad, laughing in her ear, she felt the knife slicing her. She felt the blood dripping down her side, she felt weak._

 _She heard gunshots and watched Judy and Allen drop in front of her, she looked up and saw Filip standing in front of her. "You're pathetic!"_

She sat up screaming, gasping for air, and bathed in sweat she raised her tank top, looking at her wound. The door flew open, Chibs was at her side, he pulled her to him. "Lizzie love?"

She collapsed in his arms crying and shaking. "Please just hold me Filip." He leaned back in the bed, holding her against his chest. She was still shaking in his arms a hour later, he kissed the top of her head.

"I've got you Lizzie, I won't let anything hurt you."


	7. Chapter 7 I Want you Back

She was drinking a cup of coffee at two am, the ER was full, she was yawing and waiting for labs to come back on the patient in bed two. Her phone was laying on the desk, next to her computer,it lit up. She smiled, unlocking her phone, she saw she had a text message from Filip.

 **Good morning beautiful, breakfast in the morning?**

She smiled again, she was looking forward to getting off in the morning and having breakfast in the morning. She returned his text.

 **Shift ends at six, tell me where.**

The lap results came in for bed two, and ambulance came in with a heart attack, so she was busy and didn't get to answer his text back. She didn't sit down again until four am.

 **I'll cook you breakfast, come to my house.**

She didn't want to wake him up, if he was asleep so she would wait a hour before texting him again. She had the ER cleared by five am, she hadn't slept at all that night. Leaning back in her chair. she pinched the bridge of her nose, she closed her eyes. She picked her phone up, and sent him a return text.

 **Sounds wonderful, I'll be there as soon as I can. Wait I don't even know where you live.**

She finished charting on all her patients of the night, she picked up her phone and walked back to the doctor's room, gathering up her things. She went out to the nurses station to wait for the oncoming doctor so she could hand off to him. The ER was still empty, so there was nothing to report, she was out right at six. She walked out to her truck, carrying her bag with her.

She saw a figure leaning against her truck, it was just starting to become daylight. She smiled thinking it was Chibs, waiting for her. As she got closer to her truck, she realized the body build was all wrong. She slowly approached the truck, recognizing who was leaning against it.

"What are you doing here?"

"I missed you Liz. I took a job, out here. I'm willing to take you back."

She let out a laugh. "You wasted your time, I'm not interested." She pushed past him, unlocking her truck, throwing her stuff inside, he grabbed her arm.

"Look, I uprooted my life for you. At least you can do is give me a chance!"

"Go to hell Sam. I'm with someone else!"

"I saved your life, you ungrateful bitch, you owe me!"

"I don't owe you shit!" She climbed into her truck, starting it up, she started to pull out of her parking spot, threatening to run him over if he didn't move, he jumped out of the way. She peeled out of the parking lot, not slowing down until she got home, forgetting about going over to to Chibs for breakfast. She opened the garage, pulling in and shutting the door, she rushed inside the house.

She walked into her house, looking around letting out a string of curse words that would make any of the Sons blush. Someone had broken into her house while she was out work and trashed her house. She pulled her phone from her purse to call Jax or Opie, seeing a text message from Chibs.

 **4589 Canyon Hills Drive, see you soon.**

She was really looking forward to having breakfast with him, she frowned while sending him a text.

 **Sorry, can't make it. Someone broke into my house last night.**

She was walking through the house to see what all was damaged, her phone was ringing.

"Hello."

"I'm on my way. Get out of the house, drive to the end of the street and wait for me!"

"Filip, they're gone."

"Please Lizzie, just get out of the house."

"Fine." She made her way towards the garage, but she never got to her truck. She was hit her over the head with a lamp, and tied her up. The attack pulled a knife out of their holster and sliced the right side of her body. It wasn't as deep or as long as the wound on her left side. Hearinf motorcycles riding into the drive, the attacker took off out the back door.

"Lizzie?" Chibs entered through the open garage door, feeling pissed because she didn't listen to him. Jax, Opie, and Happy were behind him, their guns drawn and ready to fire. They heard movement in the livingroom, the four men, crept into the living room. She was slowing sitting up, trying to get up and walk. Chibs saw the blood dripping down her side, holstering his gun, he scooped her up in his arms. He sat her on the counter, cutting the rope, freeing her hands.

His large hands were applying pressure to the fresh wound on her right side, Happy was holding an ice pack to the back of her head. "Lizzie baby, look at me." She blinked a couple of times looking at him.

"My medical bag is in the hall closet. You're going to need to stitch me up." She watched Jax, Opie, and Happy walking around her house. She hopped off the counter, feeling dizzy she fell forward. Chibs arms went around her waist, to steady her.

"Easy love!" He lifted her shirt to examine her wound. She heard him curse, he pulled her scrub top off so he could get a better look. "What happened?"

"I was heading back to my truck to wait for you at the end of the street..." He picked her up, and carried her to the couch. He went to the closet and got her medical bag, he gently cleaned the wound, he took out a suture kit, and stitched her up.

She looked down, wrinkled up her nose. "Hmmm, not bad." She smiled at him.

"Gee, thanks love." She reached up, pulling his face down to hers, kissing him.

"What I meant to say, was thank you." She heard him laugh.

"You're welcome. I thought you were coming over for breakfast."

I wanted to come home and change. Get out of my scrubs..."

"How's they get in?"

"I don't know, I set the alarm and locked the doors."

He pulled her to him. "You're staying with me."

"Filip, I'm not going to be ran out of my home. I'm to clean this place up, take a nap, then go check on my brother."

"Damn it Lizzie..." She walked away from him, going to her bedroom to change clothes, ignoring him calling her back. Jax and Opie walked up to him slapping him on the back.

"No use trying to argue or reason with her Chibs. Once Lizard has made up her mind, she won't change it!" Opie said."

"I can go in there, throe her over my shoulder and carry her out!"

Jax let out a laugh. "You don't value your life do you? When she gets good and pissed, she will take a chunk out of your ass! She knows how to fight."

"Can you stay with her, while I go home and pack a bag?"

"We won't leave until you get back." Chibs headed out to his place to pack what he needed.

XXX

Lizzie was in her bedroom, finishing cleaning it up the mess the intruder had made. She had changed the bedding and carried it to the laundry room, throwing it in the washer. She felt unnerved that someone had been in her house. She was surprised to see that Jax, Opie, and Happy and started cleaning the livingroom and kitchen area.

"You guys didn't have to do this."

Jax hugged her. "Lizzie, you worked all night, came home ti this mess, and got attacked. No way in hell we were letting you clean it up on your own. Go lay down and rest."

"Where did Chibs go?"

"He had to run some errands." Jax said. He kissed the top of her head, then pushed her towards the bedroom. She walked towards her bedroom, crawling into her freshly made bed, she quickly feel asleep.

She felt something brushing against her face, she swatted it away. grumbling in her sleep. She felt sometheing brush against her check, she slapped at it and heard a curse. She opened her eyes, to see Chibs standing over her, holding his nose.

"What the hell?" She glared at him, setting up in bed.

"It's three, I was waking you up so you could go check on Tig." Looking up at him, she started to laugh. "Oh you think it's funny? Beating a poor defenseless man?" She laughed harder at his question, he dove into bed, grabbing her and kissing her.

"I hardly think you're a poor defenseless man Filip Telford!" He was laying on top of her, looking into her eyes, brushing the hair away from her face. She reached up touching his face.

"I hate that someone hurt you today, that I wasn't here to protect you."

"It's not your fault.."

"The hell it's not...I should have picked you up from the hospital..."

She pushed him off of her and got out of bed. "For Christ sake Filip, I'm not some fragile piece of glass. Someone broke into my house, and was still here when I came home. I was stupid and came all the way in, instead of leaving, if anyone is at fault it's mine"

She heard the bed make noise as he got out, he turned her around to face him. "My beautiful Lizzie, don't you know that I care for you?" His lips found hers, his hands were in her hair.

XXX

She was letting the hot water wash over her, thinking of his words. _"Don't you know that I care for you?"_ She wondered what that even meant, she cared for him too, she was starting to fall in love with him. Stepping from the shower, she unwrapped the plastic wrap covering her stitches, dried off her body, and wrapped herself in a towel. She dried her hair. and applied some make up, walking out into her room, she quickly dressed.

She walked into the livingroom finding Chibs sitting on her couch, waiting for her. "Ready to go?" He took her medical bag from her, placing his hand on the small of her back he guided her out the door. Stowing her bag in his saddle bags, he handed her a helmet, and helped her on his bike. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he took off towards the club.

She had always loved the feeling of riding on a bike, She closed her eyes, feeling the afternoon sun and the wind on her face. Chibs pulled into Tm's parking lot, disappointed that the ride was over, she climbed off his bike. Taking the helmet off, she placed it on the seat, running her fingers through her hair. His arm went around her waist, pulling her close, he kissed her. Hearing wolf whistles. she turned towards the bays of the garage, seeing Jax and Opie, she raised her middle finger.

She heard him laugh. "Dr. Trager, I'm shocked!"

"I'm full of surprises, just stick around!" She started to walk away, he grabbed her arm, pulling her back, kissing her again. She opened his saddle bag, pulling out her medical bag, she went inside to check on her brother.

XXX

"You look better!" She sat on the edge of her brother's bed.

"What the hell is this I hear about your house being broken into, and you being attacked?"

"Which big mouth told you Jax or Opie?"

"Neither, Happy!"

"I was going to tell you. I'm fine."

"Is Chibs going to staying with you, or are you going to be staying with him?"

"Neither! I'm a big girl, I can take care of my self. Now shut up! Sit up so I can check your wound!"

"Please Lizzie bear, I'd feel so much better if Chibs was with you."

She rolled her eyes at her brother, not that she minded Chibs staying with her, just that her brother thought she was helpless. "Fine." She kissed his forehead. "No heavy smoking or drinking, I know better then to tell you none at all!"

"Bye, be safe little sister!"

She pulled the door shut, walking down the hall towards the main room of the clubhouse. The Croweater that had been wrapped around Chibs the other night came out of a room, blocking Lizzie's path. "I'm Margo, he'll never stay with you. He always comes to me." Pushing past her, continuing down the hall her voice followed her. "Why would he want someone pathetic like you?"

She slowly turned walking back towards Margo, she grabbed her by her hair and slammed her against the wall. "Bitch, I have stuff in my bag, to fuck you up. Stay away from Filip!" She threw her to the floor, walking away, Margo got up from the floor and charged after her. Knocking her down. Lizzie landed on her stomach, winching in pain. Margo grabbed Lizzie by the hair and started to slam her face into the floor. Lizzie threw her elbow back into Margo's nose, breaking it, she rolled to her back, kicking Margo in the pelvic area, pushing her over. She was on her feet, ready to straddle her hips, when two strong arms lifted her off her feet and carried her to a dorm room slamming the door shut. She was tossed on a bed, she looked up to see Chibs standing over her. She couldn't tell if he was turned on, worried, pissed, or all three.

XXX

"What the hell was that about Lizzie? You could have busted your stitches!" He raised her shirt looking at her wound.

She refused to look at him. "Nothing."

He pulled her face down so her eyes were looking into his. "Bull shit! What did she say to set you off?"

"That you would never stay with someone as pathetic as me, that you always go back to her."

"You are the only one I want! Did she hurt you?"

"I'm fine!" He leaned down to kiss her.

"Let's get out of here and go for a ride. I have a surprise for you!"

"Oh really? Sounds interesting!" He helped her up from the bed, taking her hand he led her outside to his bike, they rode off.

XXX

Sam pulled away from the curb, so she had become a biker whore. He would prove she needed his protection, then he'd come in and safe her again. Liz would be his again. He was going to follow them, maybe find out where the biker lived, gather some information on him. He started at the Charming police station next week, that's when he could really do some damage.


	8. Chapter 8 Trouble

The night air rushed around her arms, she shivered not realizing they be gone this late, she hadn't grabbed a jacket. Seeing that she was cold Chibs pulled off his hoodie, giving it to her, making her put it on, to keep warm. They were by the lake, he'd taken her to once before, this time, they were laying on a blanket under the moon and stars.

She was laying in his arms, staring up at the night sky. "It's beautiful out here!"

"Aye, It is." She looked over, he was looking at her, she laughed.

"Filip, you're not even looking at the sky! How do you even know what I'm taking about?"

"All I see is you, my beautiful Lizzie!" He lowered his lips to hers, kissing her gently.

She pushed him over, rolling her eyes at him. "Nice line Scotty!" She laughed as he landed with a nice loud plop on his back, letting out a groan. "My personal favorite pick up line a man has ever used is this..." She sat up, looking at him using a deep voice. "You're so beautiful, I forgot my pick up line." She heard him laugh, he sat up, pulling her to him.

"And did it work on you love?" He nuzzled her neck with his lips.

Pushing away from him, she smiled at him, taking his face in her hands. "No, I poured the drink he bought me over his head! And then walked away." She felt the rumble of laughter in his chest, as he pulled her back down for a kiss.

"I'd never feed you a line!" He cupped her face. "You're my beautiful Lizzie." She could see the sincerity in his eyes, she knew he wasn't trying to drop a line on her.

XXX

He watched them making out from a hill side, his anger rising up. He had half a mind to go down there and rip her out of his arms, take back what belongs to him. Seeing her with biker trash made him sick, he couldn't watch anymore. He drove home, he'd start dealing with that asshole come Monday.

XXX

He followed her into her house, his arms wrapped around her waist, as she punched the code into the key pad. He was placing small kisses along the back of her neck, he ran his hand along her rib cage. She squirmed out of his arms and giggled, walking a few steps away from him. His arms were back around her, pulling her back against him, his hands again running along her rib cage.

"Stop doing that." She laughed.

"Are you ticklish anywhere else Lizzie my love." He whispered against her ear.

"I'm defiantly not telling you that!" She again walked out of his arms, turning to look at him.

He winked at her, and smiled mischievously. "Guess I'm going to have to find out myself."

She slowly started to back away from him, shaking her head. "Filip Telford, don't you dare!" His hands were reaching for her, she head him growl at her, she took off running through the house. He jumped out from behind a door, grabbing her, lifting her off her feet he carried her to the master bedroom, tossing her on the bed. He looked at her and smiled. His hands ran up the inside of her right leg, stopping at the inside of her inner thigh. She let out a laugh, he raised his eyebrow at her.

"Hmmm, your inner thigh?" He leaned down to kiss her lips, letting his lips trail down his neck. "Where else are you ticklish?"

She looked at him. shaking her head. "I will never tell!" He laid down beside her, pulling her on top of him, she stared down into his eyes.

"I will find every ticklish spot you have Lizzie my love, I'm a very patient man." His hand wrapped around the back of her neck bringing her lips down to his. His hands ran up and down her back, she squirmed giggling again. He broke off the kiss, laughing and looking into her eyes. She lowered her lips to his, sliding her tongue into his mouth. His arms went were around her, pulling her closer to him.

She felt his hands go go under her shirt, his hands gently unfastening her bra, looking up at her. "Tell me if you aren't ready for this, and I'll stop!'

""Make love to me Filip!"

He rolled her to her back pulling off her top, he then moved on to pull her jeans and panties off. He stared down at her. "Christ, you're beautiful." He pulled his own clothes off, and pulled her to him.

XXX

She woke up to his kisses along her neck, she turned to face him, kissing him. "Good morning my beautiful Lizzie!" He smiled at her, his dimples showing, she cupped his face, smiling at him.

"Good morning!" She leaned down to kiss him, his hands were wrapped up in her hair. "Hungry?"

"Aye!" He growled rolling her over to her back, laying on top of her.

"I meant for breakfast, but this is okay too!" She looked up at him, smiling seeing the desire in his eyes.

She was too embarrassed to admit it to anyone, but she's only been with one other man ever, and that was with Sam. The things Filip had made her feel were amazing, she had never felt anything like it, she was laying in his arms again, feeling very satisfied. She could tell he was still sleeping, she slowly tried to crawl from bed, he pulled her back into his arms.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To find something to eat! I need food!"

"Let's go take a shower, then we can go out and find breakfast or lunch!"

"No way am I getting into the shower with you!" She raised up looking down at him, he looked up at her with a hurt look om his face.

"Just why the hell not?"

"Because, I'll never get fed! You can go shower in the guest bathroom!" She got up from the bed, he chased her into the bathroom, pulling her into his arms.

"Don't you care about the environment love, we need to conserve water." He picked her up, holding her against him. "Do I really have to take a shower by my lonesome, in the tiny guest shower? This one is much more my size."

"Oh I guess you're right! I'll go to the guest shower!" She squeal his name as he dragged her into the shower Twenty minutes later, they emerged from the shower, she was blow drying her hair, she saw him leaning against the door frame already dressed. She still had a towel wrapped around her body, she left her hair curly. She tried to walk past him, to go into the bedroom, be pulled her to him.

"You're mine!" He leaned down to kiss her.

"Excuse me?" She looked up at him, knowing what he meant but wanting to hear him say it.

"I want you for myself Lizzie! You belong to me!"

"I feel the same way about you. I want you to belong to me, I only want you!" She could feel him pulling the towel away from her body, she slapped his hands away.

"What was that?"

"Go away, so I can get dressed in peace! I need eat food!" She watched him walk out of the room, looking at her one last time before leaving.

XXX

She walked into the livingroom wearing jeans, a tank top that clung to her curves, she had black riding boots on. Chibs looked up seeing her, his heart speeding up. He got up from the couch, crossing the room quickly, picking her up. "Keep looking this good, and we're never leaving the house!"

"Filip, put me down!" She laughed, feeling her feet hit the ground she walked to the closet grabbing a jacket. He was by her side again, helping her put her jacket on, his hands lifting her hair out of the way.

He waited for her to set the alarm, and lock the door, he handed her a helmet, she climbed on behind him, wrapping her arms around him, he took off for the diner on Main street. Parking in front of the diner, he lifted her off his bike, she pulled off the her helmet, he lowered his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, returning his kiss. Sitting her feet on the ground, he took her hand, leading her into the diner.

He dragged her to a booth in the back, sitting next to her, instead of across from her. "I want to nibble on your pretty, little ears!"

"Go set on the other side!" She gave him a push, he sat across from her. The waitress came to their table, taking their order.

"When do you work again, love?"

"I have a twenty-four hour shift tomorrow, then I'm off until Monday."

"So you're mine all weekend?" He smiled at her.

"I guess so." His hand covered hers, caressing it, sending shock waves up her arm.

The waitress sat their plates in front of them, the bell over the door jingled, Lizzie looked up, her face paling. "Love, what is it?"

Lizzie prayed Sam wouldn't see them, and he's leave her alone, with everything that had happened, she'd forgotten about him. He walked to the counter, sittimg down. Relaxing, she smiled at Chibs. "Nothing, I'm fine." She started eating breakfast, hoping he'd leave before they did.

He stared at her, knowing she hiding something from him, reaching for her hand again, he touched her. "Tell me."

"Nothing to worry about." She smiled at him. They finished breakfast, Chibs paid the bill, while she went to the bathroom, she was walking out, when Sam was waiting for her.

"Liz, why are you with the biker trash?"

"Leave me alone!" She tried to walk away, but he grabbed her arm slinging her against the wall.

"Leave him or else!" He shoved her to the floor. "I still want you, even though you come from trash." He started walking down the hall passing Chibs, nodding his head in greeting.

Lizzie slowly got up off the floor, making her way up the hall, hoping that Sam hadn't left any marks on her. She would have to figure out a story to tell. Chibs saw her moving slowly towards him, frowning he went to her. "Are you okay love?"

"I lost my balance and fell, I'm fine!" She smiled up at him. She followed him out to his bike, holding him tighter on the ride home. He dropped her off at her house, she handed him the helmet.

"I need to get to work. I'll see you tonight." He pulled her to him, kissing her.

She smiled at him as she walked into the house.

XXX

She busied herself around the house with doing some chores, she took her phone going to sit outside and enjoy the afternoon sun. She felt a hand touch the side of her face, she jerked back awake, seeing Chibs standing next to her. "Hey!" She smiled up at him.

"I need you to back a bag, and come with me. We're going on lockdown." She tool his hand, kissing it. She was all to familiar with lockdowns, she got up from the chair, he pulled her into his arms, kissing her.

"Who's threatening us?" She looked into his eyes, showing no fear.

"Don't worry about it love, just know you'll be safe!"

"I know I'll be safe, but it's always good to know your enemies!" She started to walk away from him, to go pack her bags. He grabbed her arm, pulling her back against his chest.

"I sometimes forget you grew up in this."

She kissed him. "Just because I was gone for twelve years doesn't mean I've forgotten my upbringing. Believe it or not, I was a better shot then Jax or Opie!" She walked away, leaving him speechless. She walked into her bedroom, pulling out her suitcase, starting to pack, she threw in several sets of scrubs, regular clothes, under garments, she went into the bathroom to pack her cosmetic bag.

She found him lying on her bed, waiting for her. "Can I help you?"

"What other secrets do you have?" He smiled at her. She straddled his hips cupping his face, kissing his lips.

"Now, if I told you, they wouldn't be secrets! Besides, think of the fun you might have, trying to figure them out!' She winked at him before climbing off, and closing her suitcase. She herd him groan, letting out a laugh, she pulled her suitcase off the bed, pulling it behind her. He took it from her, and carried it to her truck.

"Straight to the clubhouse, love!" He pulled her into his arms before she got into the truck. She backed out of the drive, driving towards the club, she watched him follow behind her. She wasn't really thrilled about being on lockdown, but at least she'd be with Filip.

They pulled into the lot, she backed her truck into a parking spot, she watched Filip back his bike up, in line with the others, she smiled at the sight of him. Climbing out of her truck, she pulled her suitcase out of the cab, Chibs came to help her.

"I've got it, my beautiful one!" Taking it from her, he started carrying it towards the clubhouse. She reached in to grab her purse, she followed him.

"I'm not helpless, you know!" He put the suitcase down in the middle of the parking lot, pulling her in his arms, he kissed her hungrily.

"I know you're not." He continued to carry her suitcase across the parking lot, she followed him like a puppy. She saw her brother sitting on a picnic table in front of the doors.

"How you feeling big brother?"

"I'm fine Lizzie bear! How are you? He treating you right?"

"Of course he his!" She leaned over kissing her brother on the cheek.

XXX

Chibs carried her suitcase to his room, setting it on his floor, he smiled thinking about her, his beautiful Lizzie. He pulled out his phone, from the inside pocket of his Kutte. "Hello."

"Hello Filip."

He felt his anger start to boil. "What do you want Jimmy?"

"Who's the beautiful red head? Is she a natural redhead? Maybe I'll find out for myself."

"Stay away from her you prick!"

"You must not care too much for her, she's all alone with one of your brothers."

Chibs went running to the parking lot, looking around, he saw Lizzie over by one of the garage bays talking to Jax and Opie. "I'm warning you, leave her alone."

"I might have to take her from you too, just to prove I can!" The call ended. He started to walk towards her, a small explosion happened inside the bay Lizzie was standing by. She was thrown to the ground, Opie threw himself on top of her.

His phone rang again, he answered it. "I do hope the doctor is okay."

"You fucking bastard, come near her and I'll kill you!" He was answered by a click, he took off towards her.

XXX

"Ope, you okay?"

"Yea, you?"

"I'd be better, if you'd get off me, I can't breathe." She heard him laugh, he rolled off of her, lending her a hand she got up. "Go get my medical bag out of the truck please."

She was stumbling towards the bay the explosion came from, to start first aid. She heard her name being yelled, she saw Chibs and her brother running towards her. "Lizzie, are you whole?" He was running his hands and eyes over her body, looking for injuries. Opie had returned with her bag, she took it from, him.

"I'm fine."

"Christ, you're bleeding." She opened the bag, took ou gauze and some tape, applied it to her forehead, and turned leaving him staring after her. Going inside the bay, she started taking care of the injured.

"She's one tough women." Opie said.

Chibs went in after her, to help her, she could hear sirens in the distance. She got the injured stable, and ready to be transported, Chibs was dragging her out to an ambulance. "Please go get checked out."

"I'm fine, I'm not going to the hospital!" She started to walk across the parking lot, when everything sounded distance, she heard her name being called, felt hands on her waist, then nothing.

 **AN: Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9 Worry

She was only out for a few minutes, her eyes fluttered open, she was staring into Filip's warm brown eyes, she was being cradled in his arms, against his chest. "I'm fine, just get me inside."

"I'm taking you to the hospital, to be checked out!" Slowly sitting up, she cupped his face.

"I promise you, I'm fine. Help me up." His arm was on her waist, he lifted her off the ground, she looked around to see several concerned faces staring at her. "I'm fine guys, it's going to take more then a little explosion to put me down."

"Come on love, you're going to lay down and rest!" With his arm tightly wrapped around her waist, he guided her to his dorm room. He sat her on the bed, pulling the bandage off her forehead, he gently cleaned the wound, then put a clean dressing on. She cupped his face, looking into his eyes.

"I'm okay, nothing seriously hurt." She leaned forward kissing him.

"My beautiful love, when I saw the explosion, I thought i might have lost you. I'm thankful Opie was close enough to shelter you."

'You can't get rid of me that easily, I'm a Trager!" He kissed her, pulling her to him.

"I'd never want to be rid of you! Don't ever think that!"

"Filip, what's wrong?"

Nothing, lay back and rest." She laid back in his bed, he crawled into bed with her, pulling her into his arms. She laid her head on his chest, enjoying listening to the sound of his heart beat, she dozed off to sleep.

XXX

She woke up to Chibs thrashing around in the bed, she put her hand on his chest. "Filip."

"Don't touch her, you bastard." He backhanded her across the face, she went flying out of the bed, and crashed against the wall. She was slouched next to the wall when the door flew open, and Juice came running in, helping her up. Chibs sat up, glaring at Juice. "What the hell are you doing in my room Juicey!"

"Juice, would you get me a couple of ice packs, please?"

"Sure , Lizzie."

Hearing her voice, Chips sat up, seeing the res hand print on her face. "Jesus...Lizzie..." He came forward sitting her on the bed. "I'm so sorry, please..forgive me...I'd never lay hands on you!"

"It's okay, you were having a nightmare, I shouldn't have tried to wake you." Juice came back in with the ice packs, she placed on on the side of her face and the other on the back of her head, Chibs took the one for the back of her head, and held it in place. She could see the tears in his eyes. "Hey, it was an accident, I know you'd never lay hands on me Filip." She dropped the ice pack from the side of her face, leaning in to kiss him.

"My beautiful Lizzie, you've got such a wonderful heart."

"Come on baby, let's go back to sleep." She settled in his arms, resting her head on his chest, drifting off to sleep.

XXX

She woke up at five in the morning, crawling from the bed, she went to the bathroom to get ready for work. He was sleeping do peacefully she didn't want to disturb him. She had to apply some make up to cover some bruising on her face, she dressed in black scrubs and quietly left the room, Bobby was sitting at the bar drinking coffee and reading the paper.

"Where you going Lizzie?"

"Gee Bobby scrubs, hospital ID, stethoscope...working the corner, trying to earn a buck."

"No need to be a smart ass, I will take you over my knee."

"You've got the wrong Trager, I think you want my brother for that kinky shit!" She smiled at him when he dropped his paper. "So, want to follow me to work?"

'If it gets rid of your smart ass mouth then yes!" He heard her laugh, she kissed him on the check.

"Are you going to follow me or what?"

"I think it's safer if you ride with me."

"Okay, let's roll then." She watched him gt up from his seat, she followed him out side, climbing on behind him, he took her to the hospital.

"When do you need picked up?"

"Tomorrow morning at six!" She kissed him on the check before going inside the hospital and starting her day.

XXX

Chibs woke up, his arms empty, a sense of panic filling him. His eyes snapped open, he searched his room and came up empty. He threw on a t-shirt and sweat pants walking out to the main room of the club house, looking for Lizzie. His eyes scanned the room, not seeing her, his heart started to race. He sat down at the bar, trying to calm his nerves.

"What's wrong Chibby?" Tig sat down next to him.

"Have you seen your sister this morning?"

"Bobby, took her to work this morning."

"I forgot she had to work." Chibs walked back to his dorm room, laying down back in his bed. He wouldn't be able to breathe easy again until she was in his arms again, and Jimmy O was dead. He needed to take a shower, then he was going to ride over to St. Thomas to cheek in on her. He needed to see her, make sure she she was safe.

Getting into the shower, he thought about his beautiful Lizzie. _Christ, he had to protect her from that bastard Jimmy! He'd kill the bastard if, he laid a finger on her._ _He would protect her with his life!_ Stepping out of the shower, he quickly dried off, trimming his goatee he got dressed. Leaving the the clubhouse, he and Happy rode over to St. Thomas so he could check on Lizzie.

XXX

"Chest pain in room 3, Dr. Trager."

"Thank you Amie." She walked into the room, smiling at the gentleman laying on the table. "Good morning Mr. O'Phelan, I'm Dr. Trager, can you tell me what brings you in today?"

"It's Jimmy, please. I've been having chest pain."

"Okay, I'm going to order some labs, chest x-rays, and EKGs. Let's see what we're dealing with."

"Thank you doctor." She walked out of the room, placing the orders into the computer.

"Amie, could you please get the gentleman in room 3 on a cardiac monitor?"

"Sure thing doc."

XXX

"Hello."

"Filip, your Dr. Trager has the most amazing eyes, her lips are so full. I bet they will feel amazing wrapped around my cock. Oh, she smells amazing, like wildflowers!"

"What the fuck are you doing? Keep away from her!"

"I'm so close to her, I can reach out and touch her. Maybe I'll touch one of those perky tits!"

"Keep her hands off of her!" He heard Jimmy laughing as the call ended. Panic and fear started to bubble up inside him, as he rushed into the hospital. He was at the information desk, waiting for the nurse to look at him.

"May I help you sir?"

"I'm here to see Dr. Trager."

"She's with a patient. Can I tell her what's this about?"

"I'm her boyfriend." He was pacing the waiting room, his panic growing. Jimmy was close enough to know her eye color, and what she smells like.

XXX

She walked into Exam 3, to give her patient the news that all the labs and tests were normal. She walked into the room, he was gone, walking out to the nurses station she found Amie. "Did the patient in room 3, sign out AMA?"

"No. Is he gone?"

"Have John check the bathroom."

"Dr. Trager, you have a visitor. He's in the waiting room." The receptionist came and got her, she looked up smiling.

"Who is it?"

"You're boyfriend." She smiled, thinking about Filip. She went out into the waiting room, seeing him pacing.

She reached out, stopping him. "What's wrong/"

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"Who?"

He pulled her into his arms, holding her close to him. "Have you heard of a man named Jimmy O' Phelan?" She looked at him, with confusion in her eyes.

"Why are you asking me that?"

"He's a very bad man, I couldn't stand it if he hurt you."

"Filip, what's this about?" She cupped his face. "Nobody is going to hurt me."

"You need to come with me, now!"

"I can't leave, I'm in the middle of a shift."

"Lizzie, you have too come with me now for your safety."

"I'm sorry Filip, I can't. I have patients." She walked away from him, going back into the ER, leaving him in the waiting room.

XXX

She walked out the next morning feeling exhausted, it had been another busy night for her. She didn't sleep from three on, and little to no surprise no one picked her up. She looked around the parking lot, home was only five miles, she could walk it with no problem. She slung her bag across her chest, and started walking, she heard the motorcycles riding up on her, she ignored it but keep walking.

The biker pulled up in front of her stopping, hoping off his bike, and getting in front of her. "Where in the hell do you think you're going?"

"Home!" She walked around him, continuing to walk home. She heard him curse, she was picked up off her feet and carried to his bike.

"Listen to me lass. You're coming back to the clubhouse with me, we're going to talk about this!"

"Talk about what Filip? How you marched into my ER and demand that I was leaving with you? How..." He sat her down on the ground, pulling her in his arms, kissing her.

"I'd loose my mind if anything happened to you because of me! Jimmy O'Phelan is the one that gave me these scars, after he took my wife and daughter from me."

She backed away from him, looking at him. "You're married?"

"It's paper only, it was over long ago. I stopped loving her a long time ago." She walked away from him, with tears in her eyes.

"It doesn't matter Filip, you're married." She took off running, she cut through alley ways. She could hear his motorcycle, she was almost home. Her lungs burned from not running for almost three months. She hit her drive, unlocked her door, slamming it shut re-locking it. She threw her stuf on the couch, stumbling into the bathroom, stripping down and climbing into the shower.

XXX

She laid down in bed, crying thinking how stupid she had been. She heard pounding on her front door, and him calling her name, she sure as hell didn't want to talk to him. She dozed off, once the pounding stopped, she felt the bed dip down, and his arms were around her, pulling her towards him.

"Please Lizzie, let me explain."

"Explain what?"

"I don't love her, I haven't for a long time. She won't give me a divorce, I've asked. Please, Lizzie..you're the one that's in my heart!"

"Filip..." His lips captured hers, he pulled her to him. She opened her mouth to him, her hands went into his hair. She was laying beneath him in a t-shirt and panties. "Love me..." She didn't have to ask him again, he quickly undressed, climbing back into bed with her.

He cupped her face. "You're so beautiful. And you're mine."

XXX

She woke up hours later, still in his arms, he was staring down at her. "What are you doing?"

"Watching you sleep."

"Because that's not creepy at all!" He leaned down kissing her. She got up from the bed, walking to the bathroom, she felt his arms go around her waist. He turned her around, cupping her face.

"I love you, Lizzie!"

"What did you just say?' Looking into her eyes, he leaned down kissing her.

"I said I love you Lizzie!"

"Filip...I love you too."

XXX

"Jimmy O'Phelan was a patient in the ER, the day you came in wanting me to leave. He left after I saw him, after having tests ran." She felt his arms tighten around her.

"He's a dangerous man love. I need you to be safe, please take a leave from the ER."

"I can't take a leave, I just started."

"This man will take you from me and hurt you, just to watch me suffer. Please Lizzie, tell me you'll take a leave."

"I can't Filip."

"Damn it Lizzie. I love you! I'm trying to keep you safe!" She got up out of bed.

"I love you too, but you can't wrap me up in bubble wrap."

His arms went around her, he pulled her against his chest. "Please say you'll take a leave."

"No! I refuse to hide out because of fear!" She heard him curse, he released her from his hold, he slammed into the bathroom. He came out a few minutes later dressed, he slammed out of her house, she heard him ride out on his motorcycle. She got into the shower, closing her eyes letting the hot water washing over her body. She took her body wash, pouring it over a wash cloth , she rubbed it over her body. She rinsed off, she washed her hair.

Stepping out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around her. Checking her phone, to see if there was a message from Filip, she had nothing. She dried her hair, and got dressed. Walking out to the livingroom, she nearly dropped her phone, sitting on her couch was Jimmy O'Phelan.

 **AN: My lovelies, I have to work tonight, so I'll be back to writing on Tuesday! Hope you like this Chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10 Courage

"How did you get into my house?"

He smiled at her. "Dr. Trager, I wanted to come by and thank you for taking care of me."

"You need to leave, my boyfriend will be back any minute now."

"You mean Filip Telford. No, lass, he won't we watched him leave, he was very angry." Her phone was snatched from her hand, she ran towards the door, Jimmy grabbed her by her hair and jerked her back. "Come join me on the couch."

He dragged her to the couch, kissing her, she bit down on his lip, he slapped her. "Filip will kill you!" He wrapped his hand around her throat, squeezing. She shoved her palm upward towards his nose, hearing it snap, watching blood gush out, she smiled.

"You're going to pay for that!" He threw her to the ground. "Hold her hands, When I'm done, you'll all get a turn!" She started kicking and fighting with her feet and legs. "I see why Filip is smitten with you, you're a little hell cat."

She was dragged across the living room floor, she heard her phone ringing, she continued fighting. Her pants and shirt werd cut from her body. She felt his hands touching her, violating her. She was crying and trying to get him off her. He was busy unbukling his pants, and touching her. Her door burst open and gunshots rang out, the man holding her arms fell over, she picked up a crystal ashtray and hit Jimmy up the side of the head with it, watching him fall over. She crawled to the corner of the room, her face beaten, her clothes ripped.

Unser and Hale came into the room. "Lizzie honey, we're going to take you to the hospital." She was wrapped in a blanket, and carried to the cruiser. Wayne looked at the woman laying on the back seat, he pulled out his phone and called Tig.

XXX

Tig came busting through the ER doors. "Lizzie Trager?"

"The doctor is with her now."

"How is she?"

"Have a seat, someone will be out to speak with you." Tig walked into the waiting room, and started to pace. It wasn't long before Chibs showed up.

"Where were you?" Tig had him pushed against the wall.

"We had a fight, I took a drive!'

"While you were on a drive, Lizzie was getting the shit beat out of her." Chibs didn't try to fight Tig off, he deserved whatever ass beating het got.

"How is she?" Tig could see the worry in his friend's eyes. He released his hold, letting him slide down the wall.

"They won't tell me anything." The rest of the club showed up, pacing the room, anxious on news. T

The doctor came out into the waiting room. "Trager?" Both Chibs and Tig approached the doctor. "She took a pretty bad beating. She was sexual assaulted, she wasn't rape, the police stopped before it got that far. I'm keeping her over night."

The doctor walked away, both men turned to each other. "I want someone with her at all times." Tig said.

"I plan on staying with her tonight. Do we know who did this to her?" Unser and Hale walked into the waiting room, looking at the men assembled. Looking at Tig and Chibs standing together he walked over to the men.

"We answered an alarm call, after the company tried to contact Liz. When we got there, we found two men in the process of trying to rape her. Hale shot and killed the man holding her down. When her hands were free, she picked up an ashtray and knocked the other man unconscious. We wrapped her her a blanket and brought her here."

Unser watched both men get angry. "Give us a name!" Tig growled through clinched teeth.

"You know I can't do that Tig." The two law enforcement officers walked away, going back to an exam room.

"I want to kill the bastard for touching her!" Chibs anger was about to boil out if control. The rest of the club surrounded tge two men to find out what was going on. They decided to get revenge on the bastard.

A nurse came out to take Chibs and Tig back to see Lizzie.

XXX

She hurt all over, all she wanted was to go home and curl up in bed, forgetting that this happened. Easing herself off the gurney, she took out her IV, she was closed her eyes waiting for the dizziness to pass. She looked in the mirror and gasped, she looked like she'd been in a bar room brawl.

Searching the room for her clothes, she found a hospital bag, she pulled them out slowly getting dressed. Leaning against the gurney, she winced in pain. Jackie one of the nurses came in, and was alarmed to see her dressed.

"Dr. Trager, what are you doing?"

"I'm going home Jackie."

"Dr. Plunkett wants you to stay the night."

"Bring me the AMA papers, I'm leaving." The door opened up, her brother and Chibs walked in behind her.

"Like hell you are, Lizzie bear!"

She glared at her brother, moving towardsthe door, Chibs put his arm out to stop her, she cried out in pain. "Please stay love."

"I'm going..." She passed out in his arms, Chibs picked her up and laid her back on the gurney.

She woke up in a hospital room, Chibs was sleeping in a chair on one side of her and Alex was on the other. Trying to set up, she let out a little moan. Chibs sat up immediately, taking her hand.

"Lizzie, I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you!"

"He would of made you watch, then killed you!"

"Who baby" Tig had woken up, hearing them talk.

"It was Jimmy O'Phelan." She felt Chibs grip tighten on her hand, she looked at him through her tears and could see the rage in his eyes.

"He did this to you?"

"Filip.." She looked at her brother, she could see he was barley holding on to his own anger. Chibs stormed out of the room, Lizzie rolled to her side crying, she knew this would happen. Jimmy had touched her, now Filip didn't want her anymore.

"Lizzie bear, look at me!" She rolled over, looking at her brother. "We are going to make that bastard pay for hurting you."

She rolled over, putting her back to her brother, crying. "He doesn't want me now, because another man touched me. Jimmy had his hands all over me, now.."

"Lizzie bear, that isn't true..."

She continued to cry, knowing that she'd lost the man she loved.

XXX

Chibs was pacing the hall, wanting to kill Jimmy O, for touching what was his. He was furious, he needed to calm down before he went back in to be with her. It was bad enough to think a stranger violating her, but now knowing it was his enemy.

He wanted to drive a knife inti the man's heart, after he beat the living shit out of him. Thr door opened and Tig came out into the hall glaring at him. "You need to get your ass in there and fix this shit, before I beat your ass for making her cry."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Lizzie is in there heartbroken because she thinks you don't want her because Jimmy touched her!"

Chibs started at Tig in disbelief. "It's not like that...not want her? I'm in love with her Tig..." He left his brother in the hall, going back into the room. He heard her sobs and saw her body shaking. He pulled off his Kutte, kicked off his boots. Climbing into bed with her, he pulled her into his arms.

"I love you Lizzie!" He whispered in her ear. "How could you think I wouldn't want you?"

She turned her head to look at him, her eyes were red from crying" Filip...he touched me..."

"Christ love. I swear to you, he's going to pay for hurting you."

"I love you...just hold me." His arms pulled her close, she sank into his arms.

XXX

She woke up the next morning for an instance, her body stiffened not knowing who was touching her. She started breathing hard, she felt his hot breath on her ear. "You're okay love, you're safe."

Turning on her back, she slowly sat up, looking down at him, she brushed the hair away from his face. He kissed the palm of her hand, looking up at her. "My beautiful Lizzie, I'll protect you and keep you safe."

"I know." She smiled down at him, she leaned down to kiss him. "I love you." He gently pulled her down to him, cupping her bruised face.

"I love you too." He kissed her. She nestled close to him, enjoying the warmth. There was a knock on the door and it swung open. Gemma walked in carrying a overnight back, a tray with coffee cups, and a bag of food.

"Good morning baby. How are you?"

"I'm doing better." Smiling at Gemma, as she put the things down. Gemma looked at Chibs, handed him a cup of coffee and a sandwich out of the bag.

"Take a walk, girl talk!" Chibs looked between the two women, not wanting to leave Lizzie alone. She smiled at him and nodded her head.

"I'll be fine." She watched him leave the room. Gemma watched him reluctantly leave, she turned and looked at Lizzie.

"How are you really? "

"I'm fine Gem! I'll heal."

"How are your boys handling it?"

"How do you think? I'm afraid that it's going to end with blood shed."

"Baby, every man in this club is ready to spill Jimmy ' blood for you. Chibs and Tig are leading the charge."

"I know, I just worry."

She sat down on bed with her, brushing the hair from her face. "Eat your breakfast, so you can get dressed and go home."

XXX

She rode home in Gemma's cadellaic, half the club was in front and the other half in back. She thought it was a lot of fuss, Jimmy was locked up in jail. He couldn't hurt her, she didn't say anything because she knew the guys were just being protective.

Gemma pulled into her drive, she started to open the door to get out, Chibs was at the door lifting her out. She wrapped her arms around his neck and back, he had one arm under her leg, and the other at her lower back.

"Filip, I can walk!" He ignored her as he carried her into the house. He laid her on the couch, kissing her before he raised up. She tried to push away the memories, Chibs most of seen something in her eyes.

"It's going to be ok."

Her house was full of SAMCRO, the old ladies had brought food to feed eveyone. She really wasn't hungry, she picked at her food. She saw Chibs watching her from across the room, Alex had sat down beside her.

"Lizzie bear, we're going to make sure you're safe, that he can't hurt you again."

"What are you talking about?"

"Jimmy was released from jail today, his lawyer got him out on bond. He fled the country." She didn't say anything, she put her plate down and left the room. She rushed past Chibs, he tried to stop her but she shrugged him off. She had gone out the back door, gasping for air. She felt hands touch her, she screamed and started fighting them off.

"Lizzie love"! She looked into Filip's eyes, he pulled her into his arms. "I've got you." She laid her head on his chest and sobbed. She pulled away from him, looking over the backyard, she turned to face him.

"I'm fine. Sorry, I didn't mean to lose control." He walked towards her, pulling her back into his arms.

"You have nothing to apologize for, my love." Tig stepped out onto the patio, looking at the two of them.

"Everything okay?"

"I'm fine." Truthfully she was terrified, that Jimmy would come back and finish what he started, she knew that he would kill Filip if he tried to stop him. Lizzie had no doubt in her that Filip wouldn't lay down his life, no matter the enemy to keep her safe. That's something she couldn't live with, she'd go with Jimmy to keep the man she loved alive and safe.


	11. Chapter 11

She lay in his arms, his hands were moving up and down her back slowly, raising goosebumps along their trail. She had her eyes closed, trying to hold back her tears, they always seemed to come, especially when Chibs was holding her like this. She felt him kiss the top of her head, he smoothed down her hair.

"Tell me what's wrong love."

"I'm just tired..." There was so much more going on in her heart and head, she was afraid he wouldn't want her because Jimmy had touched her. She was afraid he wouldn't love her anymore because of the same reason, just when she was finally happy, it was being ripped away.

"I know something more is bothering you." She could hear it in his voice, he was getting upset with her. She sat up looking down at him, he reached up wiping her tears away. "I love you Lizzie, nothing could change that."

"I love you too..." He pulled her back down to him, kissing her gently. Her head was resting on his chest, his arms were wrapped around her. She lay awake in his arms for most of the night, afraid to close her eyes.

XXX

She watched Chibs pull out of the drive, he didn't want to leave her, but he had church. She reassured him she would be okay, and for him to go. She decided to soak in a hot bubble bath, she made sure the door was locked, the alarm was set, she locked the bedroom door, and the bathroom door. She turned on some nice relaxing music on her phone, filled the tub with hot water, added her bubble bath, and climbed in. She sank down into the garden tub, letting the water relax her.

She sank further down into the tub, the water touching the back of her neck, she let out a long sigh. She was being roughly pulled from the water and shaken. "Lizzie!" She started choking on water, her eyes fluttered open. Chibs was clutching her naked wet body to him, she looked up at him confused. He was grabbing a towel, wrapping it around her body, he lifted her up off the floor cradling her to him. "Christ love..."

'Filip, what the hell?"

"I came home, I called for you. When you didn't answer I was worried. When I got into the bathroom, you were under the water."

"I must have fallen asleep, I haven't been sleeping well.." His lips were on hers, pulling her closer to him.

"I love you Lizzie...the thought of losing you."

"I'm not going anywhere." She started shivering, he laid her back on the bed covering her body with his. "I love you." He leaned down kissing her, his hands exploring her body.

"I want you Lizzie." She looked into his eyes. seeing the desire, she cupped his face, kissing him.

"Make love to me." He got up from the bed pulling off his clothes, crawling back into bed, he pulled her to him.

XXX

She was sitting across the table from Chibs, drinking a cup of coffee, wearing his t-shirt and a pair of boy short panties. He was staring at her, dinking his own cup of coffee, wrestling with something. She reached for his hand, taking it in hers, smiling at him.

"What's wrong?"

"If I hadn't come home when I did yesterday...Christ Lizzie you could have died! The thought of you not being in my life scares me."

"I'm sorry, I fell asleep, it was an accident..."

"You had the bedroom and the bathroom doors both locked. I had to kick them in to get to you. Why did you lock both of them?" He had tears in his eyes. "Did you want to die? To leave me?"

She couldn't believe what he was asking her. "Of course not! Why would you ask me that?" She got up from the table, knocking her chair back, anger coursing through her body.

"Then why did you take do it?'

"I'm fucking terrified Filip! That he's going to come back and rape me, and kill you! I'm terrified that you won't want me because he touched me! I'm..." He grabbed her trying to pull her into his arms, she pushed him away. "Stop! Don't touch me! If you knew the hell I've been through you'd know I'd never try to kill myself." She left the kitchen, leaving him to stare after her. She went into her bedroom, throwing on some clothes, she grabbed her purse and slammed out of the house.

She had no particular place to go, she pulled over on the side of the road before she wrecked. Leaning forward she laid her head on the steering wheel, and cried. She needed to get her shit together, no man would want a train wreck like her. She sat up, leaning back in her seat, she saw flashing lights in her rearview mirror.

 _Fucking Christ! I'm not even driving, and I have cops on me!_ She waited for the officer to approach the window, she looked at the name plate, letting out a curse.

XXX

Chibs was driving through the streets of Charming, trying to find her. He had no clue she had been feeling that level of fear, how could she ever think he'd not want her. If he didn't find her in twenty minutes he was going to call, his brothers to help search for her. He swore when he saw her truck pulled over on the side of the road, with a Charming police car behind it, as he got closer, his blood started to boil.

He saw the officer had Lizzie against the back of her truck, running his hands over her body. He got closer, seeing the fear in her eyes, he wanted to do bodily harm to the officer. He hopped off his bike, storming towards the back of her truck.

"What's the problem officer?"

"You need to move along, before I arrest you for hindering an investigation."

Chibs could see Lizzie was shaking, which made him even angrier, he took a step closer. The sound of a siren, pulled their attention to the car, Unser got out walking towards his officer. "What's the problem Sam?"

"She was pulled over on the side of the road. Thought it was suspicious, so I searched her."

"Let her go son. Nothing suspicious about Dr. Trager." The officer reluctantly took his hands off her, got in his car, and left.

"You okay sweetheart?" Unser put his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm fine Wayne...thank you." He kissed her forehead, getting into his car, leaving. She was standing on the side of the road, facing Chibs. He walked towards her, pulling her into his arms.

"I love you too!" She laid her head on his chest, exhaling slowly. "I need to tell you something."

His arms tightened around her. "You can tell me anything, nothing will change my love for you."

"Lizzie, I love you with my whole heart. Christ love, how could you ever think I wouldn't want you?"

"Filip.." He kissed her.

"I swear to you with everything I have, to protect you and keep you safe." She closed her eyes, letting her tears flow down her face, she felt him wipe them away.

"I love you too." She exhaled slowly, laying her head on his chest. "I need to tell you something."

"Nothing you tell me, could ever change the love I feel for you.'

"The officer that pulled me over is Sam Matthews, my ex. He's come to Charming to get me back, he was saying horrible things to me..." She felt him pulling away from her, thinking he was going to leave her.

Cupping her face, he looked into her eyes. "You're mine! He can't have you, if he touches you again, I will kill him." He pulled her into his arms, holding her against him. "Are you okay to drive home?"

"I'm fine."

"I'll be right behind you, always!"


	12. Chapter 12 You're Mine

She was finishing another long shift in the ER, she must of been a shit magnet for crazy. She was finishing the last of her charting, she glanced up, seeing Sam walking into the ER. _Jesus Christ, she didn't have the energy to deal with him!_ It had been three weeks since the incident on the side of the road, she laid her head down on her desk and moaned.

"Dr. Trager, I need to speak with you."

"What do you want?"

"There was a shooting last night in Oakland? Know anything about it?"

"No. Now leave me alone." She started to walk off, his hands grabbed her elbow, squeezing it, causing pain. She refused to cry out and give him the plessure, she jerked her arm from his hold. "I suggest you leave me alone Officer Matthews!"

"I can't Liz, you belong to me!"

"I belong to one man only and that's Filip." She walked away from him, going to give the oncoming doctor report. Sam watched her walk away, it was time he taught this bitch a lesson.

XXX

Chibs woke up when he heard the front door close, he was out of bed and in the livingroom pulling her into his arms. "How was your night?"

"Crazy busy." He picked her up, she wrapped her arms and legs around him.

"I can make it all better!" He was kissing her neck, she smiled.

"I'm sure you can, Scotty!" He tossed her on the bed, pulling off her shoes, he growled at her pulling off her scrub pants.

He leaned over her kissing her, he grabbed her arms pulling her up, she cried out in pain. He looked at her arms, noticing the bruise on her arm, cupped her face.

"What the hell happened?"

She didn't want to tell him, because she knew he's be mad as hell. "Early morning visit from our favorite police officer."

"He put his fucking hands on you?"

"Filip, it's okay. He came in to ask about a shooting in Oakland."

"The hell it is Lizzie, you belong to me!"

"That's what I told him."

She closed her eyes realizing she had let too much slip out. "What do you mean?"

"I told him to leave me alone. He said he couldn't because I belong to him." She saw furry in his eyes. "I quickly told him I only belong to you." She cupped his face. "I love you."

"I love you too. But Officer Matthews needs to stop touching what's mine."

"Maybe you should just tattoo Chibs' across my ass!" He grabbed her around the waist pulling her close.

"Or maybe a Crow, somewhere."

"Hmmm...maybe. While we're at it, you could always move in with me too."

"I'm serious Lizzie, I want you to take my crow."

"Hmm, a tattoo? That's pretty serious stuff." He had pushed her back on the bed, looking into her eyes.

"You're the only woman I want."

She brushed back his hair, the peal of the door bell stopped their conversation. She pushed him off of her laughing when he groaned, she pulled her scrub pants on, and went to answer the door. She opened the door, there was an older woman, and a young girl standing on her door step, Lizzie could tell they were mother and daughter. She took one look at the young girl and knew right away that she was Filip's daughter.

"Can I help you?"

"We were told we could find Filip Telford here. Are you the whore sleeping with my husband?"

"Ma!" The young girl exclaimed. "I'm sorry. I'm Karrianne Telford, this is my ma Fiona Larkin is my Da here." Before Lizzie could answer, she heard Filip entering the room behind her.

"It's my girls!" He brushed past her gathering them both in his arms, Lizzie stared at them with a look of confusion and hurt in her eyes. She shut the door once he'd ushered them to the couch, forgetting she was there. Fiona smirked at Lizzie, she quietly left the room, giving them privacy, she walked into her bedroom, not sure if she wanted to cry or laugh hysterically.

She changed out of her scrubs, pulling on one of Filip's t-shirts and a pair of sleep shorts, she crawled into bed, pulling the blankets around her. The tears won out as "It's my girls" echoed in her head.

XXX

She was being shaken awake, her eyes fluttered open Chibs was staring down at her. "Why did you leave?"

"I didn't want to intrude on your family reunion. I was exhausted from working the last twenty-four hours, and oh yeah I almost forgot I'm just the whore fucking another women's husband." She got up out of bed slamming into the bathroom, the door opened he grabbed her arm pulling her into his arms.

"I told you our marriage was over years ago! You're the only woman I want!" His leaned down kissing her, she turned her head so he kissed her cheek. "Christ Lizzie! What do you want me to say?"

"I want to know why your wife showed up at my door!" She watched him close his eyes and pace the room. "Just tell me, are you leaving me and going back to her?" He pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. "Got it! Get the fuck out of my house." She turned her back on him.

"She and Kerrianne need protection from Jimmy...it won't be for long."

"Don't expect me to wait for you."

"Lizzie, it doesn't change my love for you."

"Just go!" She held it together until she heard him ride away on his bike. She collapsed onto the bathroom floor crying, she heard the doorbell. She splashed cool water on her face, leaving the bathroom, she went to answer the door.

"Sis, you okay?"

"I'm fine Alex. Why?"

"Chibs said you might need me." She started to cry, he pulled her in for a hug. "What did that Scottish prick do baby? I'll beat his ass!"

"I broke it off with him! It just wasn't working out. No need to go all big brother." She smiled at him. "I'm fine, really."

"Are you sure? I can stay!"

"Go back to the clubhouse and get laid by a Croweater!"

"Thanks sis!"

XXX

Chibs laid in his bed, feeling miserable, missing having Lizzie in his arms. He couldn't erase the look of pain in her eyes, before he walked out. He wanted to go back and pull her into his arms, beg her forgiveness. He hated that he let Fiona play him, she'd gotten wind of the fact he had another woman in his life. She'd made up a lie, about Jimmy trying to kill her and Kerrianne. She knew he'd drop everything to protect them, the next morning she was gone again, back to Jimmy.

He picked up his phone, dialing her number, hoping she's answer.

"Hello."

"Lizzie, please don't hang up."

"What do you want Chibs?"

"I love you! Please baby, forgive me. I need to talk to you."

"I have nothing to say to you." She ended the call.

XXX

She tossed the phone down on the desk by her computer, pinching the bridge of her nose, she didn't have the energy to deal with him. She got up from her desk, and went in to take care of the patient. She stayed busy for the rest of the night, and into the early morning hours. She finally got to lay down at three am, she closed her eyes, just dozing off.

Her alarm went off at five thirty, she got up getting her things together, so she could leave at six. She walked out to the nurses station ready to go when the oncoming doctor came in, she was out the door at six. She walked out to her truck, stopping when she saw Chibs leaning against the front bumper.

"What do you want?"

"I love you Lizzie. I miss you, please forgive me..I need you in my life."

"What I need is someone that doesn't break my heart!" He walked towards her, cupping her face kissing her. She returned his kiss, until her common sense returned. "Stay away from me!" She pushed him away, climbing into her truck she drove away.

She pulled into her drive, feeling emotionally drained, she opened her door and collapsed on the couch. Someone was beating on her front door, rolling her eyes, she jerked it open. "Kerrianne? What's wrong?" The young women was in tears."

"Is my Da here?"

"No, we're no longer together. What's wrong?"

"Jimmy killed my ma. He wants me..." She pulled the young girl into a hug.

"It's going to be okay." Someone started beating on her door, it came crashing open. She shoved Kerrianne behind her, Jimmy O was standing in her door, Sam was behind him.

"Kerrianne, you shouldn't have left me." Jimmy smiled at her.

"Go to my room, lock the door...go! Don't come out, no matter what!"

"Come with me! Please."

"Go now!" She watched the young girl go, she turned to Jimmy.

"What do you want?"

"I want Kerrianne!"

"You can't have her." Jimmy grabbed Lizzie, pushing her against the wall.

"I'll take whatever I want. Imagine Filip's pain at losing his daughter and lover!"

"Let Kerrianne go, and you can have me!"

"Now would I want you?"

"Because taking me will hurt Filip." She knew it was a lie, but she's be damned if she let him have the young girl in the bedroom. He grabbed her dragging her out of the house.

Sam tried to stop him. "You said I could have her." Jimmy shot Sam in the head, He dragged her to the waiting SUV, she didn't fight him.

XXX

"Hello."

"Da...he's taken her."

"Who love!"

"Jimmy, he took Lizzie so he'd leave me."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at Lizzie's...da..."

"I'm on my way!"

He hopped on his bike speeding towards Lizze's house, he should have been there to protect her. He pulled into the drive, seeing the body of her ex laying in the yard he beat on Lizzie's door. Kerrianne opened it slowly, Chibs pulled her into his arms.

"What happened love?"

"He killed Ma, he wanted me to marry him. I ran, came here looking for you. Lizzie made me go to the bedroom when Jimmy got here, she told me not to come out. She told him, she'd take my place. He's going to kill her, to get to you Da! She went to protect me!"

"I'm going to find her, and bring her back." Chibs pulled out his phone calling his brothers, he had to find his Lizzie.

XXX

She was sitting in her room looking out the window, she heard the door open. Jimmy walked in behind her, running his hands down her body. "Looking beautiful as ever Liz."

"What do you want?"

"You're pregnant with Filip's child?"

"Yes. I just found out a couple of days ago."

"Does Filip know?"

She laughed. "We aren't even together, because his crazy ass wife showed up, telling him you were trying to kill her and his daughter. Guess she was telling the truth!"

He slapped her, leaning down he kissed her. "I'm hoping the bastard you're carrying is a son. It will kill him to know that I'm raising his son!"

"When he finds you, and he will find you, he's going to kill you. I hope I'm around to see it!" He slapped her again.

"Go for a walk and get some sunshine! I have a phone call to make!"

He pulled his phone out, calling Filip.


	13. Chapter 13

"Filip, good to hear your voice."

"Where are you, ya bastard?"

"I'm staring at my new lady...your old one. The beautiful Lizzie, so was all to eager to leave with me."

"She only went to protect my daughter!"

"What about your bastard, she's carrying?"

"Your lying!"

"I'm not, I'll be raising your child as mine, it will call me Da from the start. I hope to bed Liz tonight, does she like it rough?"

"Don't you touch her!" The call was ended in the middle of Chibs rant.

XXX

Chibs was pacing his room at the clubhouse, Jimmy was lying, Lizzie wasn't pregnant . She would have told him, he thought back to the last morning he's seen her in the parking lot of the hospital, she had pushed him away.

He stormed into the main room of the clubhouse finding Juice sitting at the bar on his lap top. "Anything Juicey? Any idea where she is? Where Jimmy is keeping her?"

"Sorry, man it's like she just disappeared." Chibs asked for a bottle of whiskey and started drinking. He watched Tig, slowly approach him, he couldn't tell if the man was going to punch him or sit down and drink with him.

Tig sat down next to hid friend, slapping hin on the back. "We'll find her, and bring her home Chibs!"

"Jimmy called me, told me he had her, and Lizzie is pregnant with my child."

"My Lizzie bear is pregnant?" His eyes filled with tears. "We'll bring them home."

XXX

She woke up, feeling hands on her. "Filip." She felt a hard slap across her face, she came awake, staring at Jimmy O.

"Filip won't be touching you again, you might as well start liking my touch."

"I will never want you touching me." He slapped her again, leaning down to kiss her.

He pushed her back down in the bed climbing on too of her, whispering in her ear. "Soon you'll beg for it, Fiona did!" He got off of her and walked out. Laying in bed, she put a hand over her stomach, I swear I'll protect you.

She got out of bed, going to stand AR the window, she prayed that Filip or Alex was looking for her. She knew she was still in the states, she thought she was in Colorado, just not sure what part. She had to find a way to get word to someone in SAMCRO, where she was, the door opened and the housekeeper came in, smiling at Lizzie.

"Ms. Lizzie, Mr. O'Phelen says you have a doctor's appointment this morning at ten, John will escort you."

"Thank you Janie, please let them know I'll be ready."

She walked into the bathroom, getting ready for her day, she walked down to the dinning room, sat down at the table, eating breakfast, She'd been here for a month already, she desperately missed her family. She heard the front door open, John walked in, looking at her.

"Good morning Dr. Trager, are you ready to go?"

"Yes, thank you!"

She rode in the back of the black SUV, watching the landscape, she wasn't feeling the best, the morning sickness was horrible. The vehicle pulled into the parking lot of the doctor's office, she went to check in, seeing the phone on the desk, she was tempted to call Alex, but John was standing next to her. She was called back into the exam room, John started to follow.

"Whoa, where are you going?"

"I've been given orders not to leave your side!"

"I'm going to be getting a pelvic exam, I really don't want you around for that." He turned three shades of red, and sat back down. She followed the nurse, back to the exam room, she went into the room, her eyes lit up. There was a phone, after the nurse left her alone, she dialed Teller-Morrow Automotive.

XXX

"Teller-Morrow Automotive, this is Gemma."

"Will you accept a collect call from Lizzie Trager?"

"Yes!"

Gemma opened the door to the garage. "Tig! Chibs! Get in here!"

"Gem, I don't have long...I'm somewhere in Colorado..."

"Lizzie...where?" The phone went dead. Chibs and Tig walked into the office, looking at Gemma, that was clutching the phone in her hands. "It was Lizzie, she said she's in Colorado."

XXX

She hung up the phone, as the door opened, she couldn't risk being caught, her life and her unborn child's life depended on it. She sat on the exam table, waiting for her exam to start, she was hoping that they would be able to trace the call and find her. She was eight weeks along, according to the ultra sound, she smiled and put the first pictures in her purse. She walked out to the waiting room, Jimmy was waiting for her, her stomach lurched.

He stood up walking towards her, he grabbed her arm. "Did you think I wouldn't find oout?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The phone call to TM? Try that again, and I will kill you and that little bastard!" He dragged her to the SUV, she was terrified for her life and her baby's. She was driven back to the compound, she walked back into the house, going straight to her room, laying down on the bed, she cried herself to sleep.

XXX

"Juice, we just got a collect call, from Lizzie. Can you try to see where it came from?" Chibs was almost begging.

"I'm working on it. Just be patient." Juice sat at his laptop working hard, trying to find out where the phone call had come from. He smiled when he found the infor,ation he was looking for. "I got it!" Alex and Chibs stopped their pacing sitting down at the bar.

Bobby, Happy, and Jax joined them waiting for the information. "The call came from a Women's Health Clinic in Colorado Springs."

"How soon can we leave?" Chibs asked.

"In two hours. let's get packed up and head out." Jax said.

Gemma came in carrying a bag, I'm coming too, I'll drive the van, she's going to have to ride back in something safe." Chibs went to his dorm room, quickly packing a bag, he was going to kill Jimmy O for threatening his family. then he was going to bring his beautiful Lizzie home. He called Kerrianne, letting her know he was leaving town for a few days.

The pulled out of TM's lot two hours later, SAMSPRI was going to put them up, and help them find Lizzie.

XXX

She was out wandering the gardens, it was a warm spring day, she was getting some fresh air, she inhaled deeply. Janie brought her a tray of lunch to the patio table, smiling at her. "Ms. Lizzie, is everything okay?"

She smiled sadly. "I miss my family."

"Where are they?"

"Far from here. Beyond my reach." She slowly started to eat her lunch, feeling the tears escape her eyes, wiping them away, she tried to focus on the little one growing inside of her. She noticed the gardener that entered the yard, she got up from her chair, picking up a water bottle, she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, would you like some water?"

"Thank you Ms..."

"It's Lizzie."

"I'm Steve, thank you for the water."

"You're welcome." She walked back to the table, sitting down, finishing her lunch.

XXX

'Hey Jax, this is Steve, Prez of SAMSPRI"

"We'll be there tomorrow!"

"We found her. She is unharmed. I have men watching the house."

"Thanks, that will make two of my guys rest easy."

"No problem. See you tomorrow."

Jax ended the call, walking up to Chibs and Tig he let them know that Lizzie had been found, and she looked to be unharmed.

Chibs laid in his bed, wide awake, he was hoping that this time tomorrow he's be holding her in his arms again. He'd be able to tell her how much he loved her, he tried to close his eyes and rest. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

XXX

The clap of thunder woke her up, she rolled to her side looking out the french doors, it was going to be a rainy day. She was going to be stuck inside all day, she debated about just staying in bed and sleeping. Deciding that being lazy, wasn't the answer, she dragged herself to the bathroom, to get ready for the day. She was stepping out of the shower, when another clap of thunder, startled her, wrapping the towel around her body, she stepped to the closet to find some clothes.

She quickly got dressed, going to the kitchen she got some breakfast, sitting down at the table. It had been quiet Jimmy had been in Ireland, the last couple of days, he wasn't due back until next week. She was sort of free, only a few of his men were around guarding the house. She fantasized about running out the front door, and escaping, but she was afraid that she would be caught and killed.

The only thing keeping her alive right now, was the fact she was pregnant with Filip's child, and Jimmy had some sick obsession with taking what was Filip's and crushing him. She was afraid if she ran, Jimmy's obsession would be killing her. For now, she had to sit and wait for the right time to escape, she was always watching.

The lights went out after another clap of thunder, and some really bright lightening. Maybe a raining stormy day was her chance, the security system would be down, she smiled to herself, slowly getting up from the table. A hand closed over her forearm, and a voice whispered in her ear.

"Careful Ms. Lix. Mr. O'Phelen would be greatly upset, if you fell and lost his baby. Let me take you to your room, where you'll be safe." She was practically dragged to her room, and shoved inside. She heard the door lock, she leaned against the it, feeling desperate.

XXX

Chibs was riding up the mountain with his brothers from SAMCRO and SAMSPRI, he was moments away from finally doing away with Jimmy O and being reunited with Lizzie. They parked miles away from the compound, walking the last three miles on foot, surrounding the house, they kicked in the door. Each of them had a job, Happy and Bobby were to find Lizzie, and get her to safety, the rest of them were to do away with the guards, and find Jimmy.

Bobby and Happy cleared the first floor, not finding Lizzie, they moved to the second floor, searching the rooms. They heard gunshots below, as the others took care of the guards, clearing the second floor, they moved to the third. As they were coming up the stairs, they found her being dragged out into the hall, by Jimmy's leading man.

He had a knife, holding it to her stomach. "If you want to safe her, and the little bastards life, you better call Teleford up her."

Lizzie closed her eyes, letting the tears run down her face, she was shaking her head, the man slapped her hard. Bobby and Happy moved forward, the man moved the knife to her throat. "I'll slice her throat! Get him up here!"

Bobby pulled out his phone calling Chibs.


	14. Chapter 14

"Chibs you need to get to the thrid floor now!"

"I'm looking for Jimmy, Bobby!"

"One of his goons has a knife to Lizze's throat, he's going to kill her if you don't get up here."

"I'm on my way!" Chibs heart was in his throat, they didn't come all this way, to lose her now, He ran the three flights of stairs, seeing the man with the knife poised over Lizzie's stomach, and the fear in her eyes, unleashed his rage.

"Let her go." He came storming down the hall towards Lizzie.

"Stop right there Telford or I'll kill them." Chibs had no choice but to stop half way down the hall. Hearing his phone ring again, Chibs was going to ignore it. "I think you may want to answer that Telford."

He slowly answered his phone, his eyes never leaning Lizzie. "Hello."

"I see you're at my phone uninvited Filip."

"Let her go O' Phelen!"

"I wish I could Filip, but knowing I could talk another women and child from you gives me such pleasure. This time I'm going to let you watch the life leave her body!"

"You bastard!" Chibs started to move forward, the man pressed the knife into Lizzie's stomach. She throw her elbow back, surprising him, she spun out of his grasp when his hold loosened, pressing herself against the wall, she dropped to her knees, making herself as small as possible. She heard the running of feet coming her way, she was lifted up and carried away. "My beautiful Lizzie, open your eyes."

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, she was staring into the dark eyes of her love. "Filip..." She cupped his face, pulling it to hers kissing him. "I love you!"

"Lizzie, I love you too!" He carried her down the stairs to the waiting van, placing her inside, he climbed in beside her. Holding her close to him, kissing the side of her face. He placed a protective had over her stomach, she covered his hand with her own.

"You know about our baby?"

"Aye, love." He leaned in kissing her lips.

"Are you happy?"

"How could you ask me that? Of course I'm happy, you're going to have my child." Their conversation was interrupted by the rest of the club climbing into the van,Tig pushed Chibs out of the way, pulling his sister into a hug.

"Lizzie bear are you whole?"

"I'm fine big brother. Nice to see you brought the whole Calvary with you. Did you leave anyone in Charming?"

"It's covered." They pulled away from the compound, leaving it to burn to the ground. Lizzie laid her head on Chibs shoulder, not looking back, glad for the nightmare to be over.

XXX

She felt a warm body pressed against her, she felt an arm around her waist, her eyes snapped open to find Chibs staring down at her. "Good morning love. Are you ready to go home?" She smiled looking up at him, not looking forward to the long drive, but looking forward to being home.

"I can't wait to be home. How's Kerrianne?" Felling bad she hadn't thought to ask last night. "I'm sorry, I meant to ask you last night."

"You had other things on your mind. She's doing fine." She heard something in his voice, she couldn't put her finger on it. She reached up to cup his face, brushing the hair away from his face, she leaned up to kiss him, he pulled away. She was hurt by his actions, he got out of bed, walking to the dresser.

"Filip, what's wrong?"

"Did you know you were pregnant that morning?"

"Yes."

"Why did you go with him? Risking the life of our child?"

She let out an exhale. "I had to make a choice Filip, Kerrianne or me. What did you want me to do, let him take your daughter? Do unthinkable things to her? I protected her!" She picked up the bag Gemma had packed for her, slamming into the bathroom, getting ready for the day. She couldn't tell him things Jimmy had done to her, or he wouldn't want to be with her. She slid to the shower flower, sobbing, letting the warm water wash over her body.

The shower curtain was ripped open, she was starring up at Chibs. She heard him curse, he reached down picking her up, cradling her in his arms. "Christ Lizzie, I'm sorry!" He turned the water off, wrapping a towel around her, he carried her to the bed. "I love you. The fact that you wanted to protect my daughter, you'll never know how grateful I am. I see the bruises on your face...tell me did he hurt you anywhere else?"

"No, he slapped me around. Didn't want to run the risk of hurting the baby."

He closed his eyes looking at her. "Did he force himself..."

"Filip...please..." She tried to walk away from him, he pulled her back into his arms.

"Tell me, it won't change my love for you. It changes what I plan on doing to him."

"Yes, I didn't fight him..." She crying too hard to finish her sentence.

"I'm sorry you went through it Lizzie." He gently kissed her lips. "You're still mine! Get dressed, you need to eat before we leave."

XXX

She walked out into the main room of the SAMSPRI clubhouse, sitting down at the bar a plate of food was put in front of her. "Your old man, said for you to eat all of it." He plate was too full for her, she ate about half of it, before pushing it to one side. She got up, walking outside, looking for someone from SAMCRO, she heard their voices from coming from the side of the building.

"How am I suppose to deal with it Tiggy? She was with him?"

"Chibs, she would never of willingly been with him. You know that brother."

"She told me she didn't fight him..."

"Come on man...she had to be afraid to fight him."

She stood there listening to the conversation heartbroken, tears running down her face, the door opened behind her, Gemma walking out.

"You ready to go home baby?"

She turned smiling at Gemma. "Yes." She walked back in to get her bag, trying to figure out what she was going to do, Filip didn't want her. She walked out to Gemma's SUV, climbing in the front, curling up on the front seat, she waited for the long ride home.

XXX

"You want to talk about it baby?" After three days of silence, Gemma decided to break it.

"I'm fine Gemma, just tired."

"I don't believe that for a second!"

"I just need to work my own shit out, for once."

"You know he loves you right? When that call came in from, you he went crazy trying to get to you."

"There are things that happened, that changed the way he feels about me. I understand, it's going to hurt for awhile."

"Elizabeth Alexis Trager, do you really believe that?"

"I know it for a fact Gem!" They pulled into the city limits of Charming. "Could you just take me home?" I need to rest after a long car ride, I'll do a welcome home party after I've had a good nights sleep."

"Baby, there are going to be some disappointed people."

"Tell them I don't feel good...just make something up." She climbed out of the SUV, smiling at Gemma as she shut the door. She took the spare key from under the plant and went inside. The house was the same way she left it a month ago, nothing was out of place, it wasn't dusty or musty. Gemma must have had someone coming in to clean it.

She went into the bathroom, filling the tub with hot water, she filled it with bubble bath, pulled her hair into a messy bun, stripped, and climbed in. Her muscles were sore and ached from the car ride, she was going to order take out, and then curl up in bed. She figure out her shit tomorrow.

XXX

Gemma pulled into the TM lot ten minutes after her boys did, seeing the worry on their face she quicly got out of her vehicle. "Sorry, I took Lizzie home she wasn't feeling well, she was having cramps."

Chibs swore, jumping on his bike he took off for Lizze's house. He hadn't gone near her the whole way home, leaving her to a room of her own, not talking to her. The what ifs where playing through his head, he pulled into the drive, taking out his key, he went into the house.

"Lizzie! Lizzie, where are you?" He followed the sound of music to the bathroom, busting in he looked down at her in the tub. "Why aren't you at the hospital, getting checked out?" He yanked her out of the tub, wrapping a towel around her. He'd just gotten her back, because he couldn't handle the thought of what happened, he might loose it all now.

"What the hell Filip?"

"Gemma said you were cramping, and you come home and take a bath?"

"For Christ sake! I'm a doctor Filip, don't you think if I was cramping I'd know what to do? I was tried and to come home. I didn't want to do the welcome home shit tonight, I needed the night to rest, so I told her to make up an excuse." She walked out of the bathroom, leaving him standing, she started getting dressed. He pulled her into his arms.

"You and the baby are okay?"

"Yes, were fine." She pulled away, pulling on a pair of panties and a t-shirt. "I'm about to order take out, do you want to stay?"

"Aye, Lizzie..."

"It's just dinner, with you're baby mamma, nothing more." She pulled on a pair of shorts, leaving him to stare after her. He went after her, grabbing her arm, spinning her around to face him.

"You are much more then that...'

"It is what it is...Filip."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You haven't come near me since we Colorado, I'm not stupid. " She looked at him, showing little to no emotion, she had cried enough tears between Colorado Springs and Charming.

"Lizzie..."

"Maybe you should just go."

"You're not safe, Jimmy is still out there, he'll be coming after you. I can't leave you here unprotected." Trying to come up with an excuse to stay with her.

"Then send a prospect to stay with me." She walked towards the kitchen, not wanting take out anymore, looking to see what was available. Her kitchen was fully stocked she pulled out a container of yogurt, grabbed a spoon and a bottle of water, leaving him standing in the livingroom.

"Lass, is that all you're eating? you need more for the baby."

"I don't need you to tell me how to care for my child. Go to hell!" She slammed the door in his face looking it.

XXX

The next morning she got up, opening the door, she saw him lying on the couch sleeping. She felt a little sorry for him, that he spent the night there, he could have slept on the couch. She went into the kitchen, and made pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon. She made a pot of coffee, because she wasn't rude, she nade some for Filip and sat it on the table. The smell woke, him up, he stumbled into the kitchen, sitting down at the table with her.

She stared at him, feeling attracted to him, his hair sticking up everywhere, his tired smile. "Good morning love." He leaned over kissing her check, looking at her cup of coffee disapprovingly. "Should you really be drinking coffee?"

"Telford, I will shank you with a butter knife, if you take my one cup of coffee away from me!" She smiled sweetly after she said it, catching the look of surprise in his eyes. They ate in silence for the rest of the meal, Lizzie finished her meal, rinsing her dish, she put it in the dishwasher,leaving him alone.

She stepped into the shower, clicking off her mental to do list, she needed to make a doctor's appointment today, see about going back to work, see about getting a different vehicle. Her truck was nice, but she needed something a little more mommy friendly, she was going to drive to Oakland and do some car shopping this afternoon.

She wrapped a towel around her body, dried her hair, rubbed coco butter lotion on her body, walking into her room, she got dressed, hearing silence from the livingroom, she was hoping Chibs had left. She walked into the, smiling because he was gone, she picked her purse opening the door running into a prospect.

"I'm Rat, Chibs wanted me to keep an eye on you today."

"Well I've got shit to do. Let's go!" She climbed into her truck, and headed for St. Thomas. She pulled into the parking lot, finding a spot, she waited for Rat to follow her in, she stopped off in the ER, talked to her supervisor, and got on the schedule for next week. She went down to Woman's health and made an appointment for Friday, she was heading out the door, when Chibs was rushing in.

"Is everything okay?"

"Why are you here?"

"Rat said you were at the hospital.."

"Oh for Christ sake! I came to see about going back to work, and make a doctor's appointment." She glared at Rat. "Why did he call you?"

"You're carrying my child, he thought there was something wrong when you came here."

"Filip, I would have called you! Jesus!" She pushed past him to her truck, pulling out of the parking lot, leaving them both staring after her. Both men took off after her, but they had lost her, they rode back to the clubhouse, hoping Juice coukd find her.

XXX

"Hello."

"What ya doing Lizzie bear!"

"Car shopping!"

"Where?"

"Around, look I've got to go." She ended her call as she pulled into a car lot in Oakland.

"Where is she Juicey?" Chibs asked.

"Shit, you ain't gonna like it man!"

"Just tell me where she is?"

"She's somewhere in Oakland."

"Take the van to find her, no colors!" Jax threw the keys to Chibs.

"Tiggy, I'm going to kill your sister when we find her."

"You'll have to stand in line brother."


	15. Chapter 15

She was sitting in a cafe in Oakland, eating lunch, he phone was ringing yet again, looking at the caller ID she saw it was Chibs. She threw the phone back in her purse, ignoring his call, she had bought herself a red Ford Escape. She needed to get back to Charming right after lunch, and get it legally licensed and on her insurance.

She sipped her glass of water, and ate her sandwich, she heard motorcycles riding up, she tensed up thinking they had found her. She just sat there and waited for the wrath of her brother and probably Chibs. She saw the Kutts, closing her eyes. _Great Mayans!_ She quickly finished her lunch, leaving the cafe, a hand shot out grabbing her arm.

"You're SAMCRO?"

"I don't know what your talking about."

"It's not safe for you to be here. My boys and I will see you safely home."

"No thank you." She quickly got to you SUV, climbing in, she took off, within minutes she was surrounded by Mayans.

XXX

They pulled into the parking lot of the car lot where Lizzie's phone had last pinged. Sitting out front was her truck, Chibs stormed into the dealership, scanning the room for Lizzie. A salesperson approached him. "Can I help you find something Sir?"

"The owner of that truck. Where is she?"

"She's been gone for twenty minutes." Chibs left the man, climbing into the van.

Tig looked at his friend. "Well?"

"She's been gone twenty minutes." He pulled out his phone, trying to call her again, letting out a curse when it went to voicemail. "Lizzie love, please call me back and let me know where you are. I'm worried about you lass, please."

"What do you want to do Chibs?"

"Let's head home, unless she picks up her phone, we won't be able to find her."

XXX

True to their word, she was escorted to the Charming city limits, they stopped once she crossed over. She went to the DMV, and the insurance, taking care of business. She was exhausted by the time she got home, she pulled into the garage, glad to be home she was looking forward to a nap. She changed into a t-shirt, climbing into bed, she dozed off to sleep.

Her cell phone ringing woke her up, she was still half asleep when she answered it. "Hello."

"Hey baby, did I wake you."

"Hmm. What's going on Gemma?"

"Just checking in, seeing if you're okay."

"I'm fine."

"I'm having a family dinner tonight."

"It's not Sunday."

"Will you come?"

"Sure, I'll be there soon." She looked at the time on her phone, it was four. Groaning, she got up from her bed, and climbed into the shower try to wake herself up. She really didn't feel like going into a house full of SAMCRO tonight, especially Chibs. His words came back to haunt her, that he didn't know if he could deal that she'd been with Jimmy. She thought he'd love her through anything but apparently his love had it's limits.

She got ready for the family dinner, choosing a purple wrap around dress, low heel boots, and simple jewelry. She left her hair down in waves, and her make up simple and natural looking. Grabbing her purse she left for Gemma and Clay's, she had to park two blocks away, getting out of her vehicle, she slowly walked towards the house.

Gemma was in the kitchen with the other ladies, preparing the meal, she looked up when Lizzie walked in. "You look beautiful baby!"

"Thanks Gemma! What can I do?"

"Nothing sit down and relax." She sat down in one of the stools at the counter, talking to the other ladies. The kitchen door opened and Alex walked inside, grabbing his sister by the arm, he dragged her out of the kitchen and inti one of the bedrooms.

"Christ Alex, use your words!"

"Elizabeth Alexis Trager, what the hell were you thinking going to Oakland by yourself. You had Chibs and I out of our minds worrying about you!"

"I was thinking I'm a grown ass adult, I can take care of myself. You I belief but Chibs not so much."

"What the hell Lizzie, that man is crazy in love with you!"

"Yeah, that's why he can't deal with the fact that O'Phelan raped me, and I let him. I didn't fight him because I was afraid he'd hurt our baby. If it was just me, I would have fought him to the death, but I had a little life to think about. Now, he doesn't even want me anymore...what am I suppose to do with that?" She stormed out of the room, not seeing Chibs standing in the shadows, tears in his eyes. She stepped outside onto the patio, trying to calm her nerves, and calm her breathing.

She knew getting this upset wasn't good for her or the baby, she got control of her emotions and stepped back inside the house. Part of her wanted to tuck tail and go home, but she knew Gemma would kick her ass. She'd eat and rum, claiming a headache, she could crawl into bed watch some TV and just forget her troubles.

Everyone was sitting down to dinner, when Lizzie returned to the kitchen, there was an open seat between Alex and Chibs, and one by Opie, she was trying to decide which one to go for when Gemma came over, wrapping her arm around her waist and pushing her towards the seat between Chibs and her brother. Chibs jumped up, pulling out her chair, helping her sit down, his hand brushed against her side.

"Thank you." She smiled at him. As the dishes were passed around, she put a little on her plate from each dish, not wanting to fill up too much. She could feel his eyes on her through out the meal. She didn't look at him, afraid she'd see a look of disgust, after the meal, the women, started to clear the table, while the men went to the livingroom.

Lizzie went to Gemma. "I hate to eat and run, but I'm getting a terrible headache. I'm going to head home."

"Stop running Lizzie, go fight for him."

"Gemma, there's nothing to fight for, if he doesn't want me, what's the point? Thanks for dinner." She kissed the woman on the check, leaving the kitchen, heading towards her SUV, two blocks away. It had started to rain, she was running getting soaked, it was a warm rain at least. A hand shot out, snaking out around her waist, she let out a scream, she was pulled against his leather clad chest. "Filip!"

His lips were on hers, kissing her hungrily, his hands going into her hair. "God Lizzie, how could you ever think I didn't want you?"

She pushed away from him. "Because I heard you in Colorado, talking to my bother..." The rain started to come down harder, she ran the last block to her car, getting in, she drove home, trying to ignore her feelings for him. She pulled into her garage, watching the door shut, she went into the house, grabbing a towel from the laundry room, she took her clothes off, wrapping a towel around herself, she walked into the livingroom.

Filip was standing there dripping wet, she stared at him as he advanced towards her. "Lizzie, I love you! I want you more then anything else in this world, I'm sorry about what you heard..." She stared at him and saw that he was just as broken as she was about what had happened.

"I love you too. Take me to bed and make love to me Filip. Remind me who I belong to." He picked her up, and carried her to the bedroom, laying her gently on the bed.

Staring down at her, she was just wearing a towel, he pulled it from her body. "You're so beautiful." He quickly took his own clothes off, climbing into bed with her, pulling her into his arms.

XXX

Laying in his arms, she had her head on his chest. "I have a doctor's appoint day after tomorrow. Do you want to come?"

"I'd love to be there."

"It's at two." He hugged her closer to him, kissing the top of her head. She knew they had a lot of emotions and things to sort out, but that could come later, right now, just being in his arms again, is where she wanted to be. She nestled her head into the crook of his arm, falling into a deep sleep.

Something had startled her awake, she sat up in her bed, looking around, Chibs was laying beside her, in a deep sleep. She looked around the room, not seeing anything out of place, she couldn't decide, what had woken her up. Reaching for her phone, she saw it was two am, her stomach growled, she had a craving for peant butter, bananas, and chocolate.

She slowly slipped from Chibs arms, and went to the kitchen, she spread peanut butter on a banana, then rolled it in chocolate chips, she poured herself a glass of milk, and curled up on the couch to watch a movie. She heard him coming down the hall, wearing nothing but his boxers, he sat down on the couch next to her.

"What are you doing up beautiful?"

"I must have had a bad dream, woke up, and couldn't go back to sleep. I was hungry, had a craving."

"Yeah? What were you craving?"

"Bananas, peanut butter, and chocolate. That sounds good."

"It was."

"Ready to come back to bed?"

"I was just going to lay here and watch a movie." His hand covered her stomach.

"I love you Lizzie. I'm sorry, that I hurt you..."

"Let's put it behind us, and just look to the future. I love you too." She leaned over kissing him.

"I can't put it behind me until I find Jimmy O, and kill him. Until then, he's still a threat to you, and both my children."

"Filip..."

"Be careful, no more going places on your own. Someone will need to be with you at all times."

"Okay, if it will make you feel better."

"It would make me feel a lot better if I could keep you locked up, at the clubhouse, but I don't think you're going to go for that are you?"

"No chance Scotty." She kissed him again, feeling him moan against her lips, he picked her up, carrying her back to the bedroom.

XXX

She opened her eyes, to sunlight blinding her, she groaned, she rolled over expecting to encounter some warmth but the other side of the bed was empty. Feeling disappointed she sat slowly up, propping the pillows up behind her, and leaning back. The bedroom door opened, and Chibs came in carrying a tray, he was smiling at her.

"What's this?"

"Breakfast for my beautiful love."

"You didn't have to do this..." He sat the tray on her lap, sitting next to her on the bed.

"I'm just trying to take care of my two loves." He placed his hand over her stomach, leaning in to kiss her.

"You even brought me a cup of coffee."

"I'm afraid you'd stabbed me in my sleep, if I took your one cup of coffee away from you."

"Never in you sleep, maybe while you showered." She smiled at him. His phone ringing broke them apart, she was eating her breakfast, as he walked away to take the call. She leaned back, drinking her cup of coffee, waiting for him to come back.

"We need to get to the club house. I have church in twenty minutes."

"Flip, I can't be ready that soon..."

"I can't leave you here alone..."

"I'll stay here until you get back, call one of the prospects in to babysit." She heard him growl under his breathe. "We'll be fine."

"I don't like it..."

She cupped his face. "Relax, it will be fine. Go to the club, I'm going to stay here and get cleaned up." She didn't stick around to argue with him, she stepped into the bathroom, to get ready for her day. He reluctantly left her alone, after calling Rat to come over, and stay with her. He took off down the street, heading towards the club.

XXX

Jimmy watched Chibs pull away from the house, he had great plans for Lizzie Trager, but he would have to wait. Right now he had a meeting to get to.


	16. Chapter 16

She'd left Rat in the livimgroom watching TV, and eating, she was in the spare room, going through boxes, cleaning it out. She was found her grandmother's jewelry that she had hidden from her parents. She carried the two boxes into her bedroom, sitting them on her dresser, she opened one of the boxes, pulling out the wedding set. She slipped them back into the box, going back into the bedroom.

"Lizzie, where are you love?"

"Cleaning out the spare bedroom." She had picked up a light box.

"What the hell?" Chibs came in, taking the from her.

"It isn't that heavy, calm down." She slapped playfully at his arm. His arms went around her waist, pulling her to him, kissing her.

"Why are you doing this now?"

"I have junk I need to get rid of."

"Have you eaten lunch?"

"Not yet!" She was picked up, and gently thrown over his shoulder. She slapped him on the ass. "Filip Telford, you are in so much trouble."

He slapped her back. "Behave yourself, and I may help you clean that room after we eat."

Sitting her in a kitchen chair, she smiled at him. "Maybe I don't want your help. Some of those boxes could hold secrets!"

Leaning in close to her, he smiled at her raising his eyebrows. "What secrets might those be, love?"

"The bodies of nosy ex-boyfriends!" She winked at him and smiled. She leaned over kissing him. "Maybe I should add to my collection!"

"You have a smudge of dust on your nose." He leaned forward wiping it off, he placed a turkey sandwich in front of her, along with a side of soup. She had a bottle of water to drink.

She sat back in her chair, staring at the handsome man next to her, she couldn't remember ever being so happy. In a short time, he'd made her feel unconditional love, and she felt safe. "Where's Kerrianne?"

"She's staying at my place."

"This is a three bedroom house."

"What are you saying?" Lizzie leaned forward taking Chibs' hand in hers, her other hand going to his face.

"She can move in here, I'm thinking there's no reason why both of you can't move in here. Unless you don't want too..."

The room was quiet, Lizzie was feeling uncomfortable, maybe she had assumed too much. She closed her eyes, fighting back the tears. She had thought, he'd want to move in with her, to be close to his child, close to her. After a few minutes of him just staring at her, she jumped up from her chair, she left the kitchen, going into her bathroom, slamming the door shut. Trying to rein in her emotions, she heard a knock on the door.

"I'll be out in a minute."

"Open the door Lizzie." She splashed water on her face, drying it, she walked over to the door opening it, letting him in, he pulled her into his arms. "Do you really want Kerrianne and I to move in with you?"

"I wouldn't have asked, if I didn't want it." He cupped her face, kissing her.

"Alright then, we can start moving in tonight."

XXX

"What's this?" Lizzie looked up to the piece of material, that Chibs was holding out of a box.

"What does it look like?"

"A very tiny kilt!"

"That's exactly what it is, keep looking, there will be a very tiny top to go with it?"

"Why do you have a tiny kilt?"

"Because my love, I worked at a Scottish pub called the Highlands when I was in college. I made good money, serving horny college frat boys, as well as dirty old men!"

Chibs let out a triumph laugh as he pulled out a top. "Care to model your uniform for me?"

"Only if the find the boots, that go with it."

She watched him to continue to dig in the box, looking, she really hoped he didn't find the boots, she wasn't sure she could fit into the uniform anymore. She heard him laugh again as he held up the boots, smiling at her. She jerked them out of his hands, seeing his eyes light up, she rolled her eyes.

"Don't be disappointed, it's been a while, it may not fit!"

"I don't think I will be love!"

She walked into the bedroom, throwing the uniform on the bed, she knew she should have gone through her things by herself. She pulled on her old uniform, it still fit her to a tee, she pulled on the boots, making sure there was no dust on her face she walked into the livingroom. She watched his eyes, drink her in, he jumped up from the couch, advancing towards her, pulling her towards him.

She wagged her finger at him, stepping away from him. "You are violating one of the most important rules of the Highlands Pub, Mr. Telford."

She heard him growl, and his accent get thicker. "And what exactly is that rule?"

"Don't touch the women, bur they can grab whatever they want to!" She turned to walk away from him, he picked her up, carrying her to the bedroom.

"I've always been a rule breaker, Dr. Trager!"

XXX

Her uniform lay in a pile on the bedroom floor, along with his clothes. "I think you should keep that uniform." He whispered in her ear.

"Because?"

"You could always serve me beer!"

"It's going to be a while before I wear it again, before too long it won't fit." She scooted from the bed, pulling on a pair of panties and a t-shirt.

"Where are you going?"

"We still have a ton of things to do." She heard him get out of bed, following her down the hall. His arms were around her waist pulling her to his chest, his lips kissing the side of her neck.

"What needs to be done?"

"I want Kerrianne, to feel at home, that means making her room her own. I want her to paint, pick out furniture if she doesn't like what's in here, decorate the way she wants." She felt his arms tighten around her waist, she turned to face him. "What?"

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Wanting to make my daughter feel like she's welcome..."

"Filip, of course she's welcome, she'll always be welcome here. Now go get her, so we can start on her room." He leaned in kissing her, before leaving the house to get his daughter. Lizzie walked into the bedroom, putting away, her uniform, smiling at his reaction. She heard the front door open, and boots coming down the hall. "Filip did you forget something?"

She looked up, Jimmy was standing at the door, smiling at her. "Looks like her forgot you. I'm here to take you back with me, since you belong to me now." She opened the night stand, pulling out Chibs other gun, steadying her other gun, she fired hitting him in the shoulder. He let out a curse, as he stormed towards her, punched her in the face, she was stunned.

He dragged her towards the door, she started fighting him, she pushed against where she had shot him, he screamed in pain, letting her go. She ran towards where she had dropped the gun, she fired it again, hitting him in the arm. She grabbed the burner out of the drawer, running past him, down the hall to the basement door. She found a corner, hid and called her brother.

XXX

Chibs rode up to his and Lizzie's house, seeing his brother's there feeling a panic. Kerrianne was behind him driving the truck, Chibs told her to stay in the truck. He ran to find Tig, getting ready to kick in the door.

"What's going on?" Chibs had his gun out, he unlocked the door, so he and his brother's could get in.

"Lizzie called, Jimmy O, was in the house with her." Looking down they saw a trail of blood going from the front door to the bedroom, looking around the bedroom, there was no sign of either person. They began to search the house, from top to bottom

XXX

She was curled up in a corner, trying to make herself as small as possible, she wasn't coming out until her brother or Filip came for her. She heard boots coming down the stairs, she peeked out from where she was hiding. "Lizzie, love where are you?" She crawled out from her hiding place, calling Filip's name. He rushed to her, pulling her into his arms, studying her face. "Are you whole?" His hand rested on her stomach.

"We're fine."

"I'm taking you to the hospital to be checked out..."

"I'm not going to argue with you." He guided her up the basement stairs to her SUV, taking her keys, he drove her to ST. Thomas. They were able to squeeze her into the doctor's office. She lay back on the exam table waiting for the doctor to come in. "Hi Liz, how are you doing today?"

"I'm fine Tania. This is Filip."

"I hear you're anxious about you're little one."

"I've had a stressful couple of days, I just wanted to get checked out."

"You're blood pressure was great, lets check out the baby." The ultra sound tech, rolled the machine into the exam room, squirting gel on Lizzie's stomach, she moved the wand around. The comforting sounds of the baby's heart beat filled the room, Chibs brought Lizzie's hand to his lips kissing it, his eyes fastened to the screen. She looked over the doctor smiled.

"Baby Teleford looks healthy you are at ten weeks."

"Thank you." The tech wiped the gel off of Lizzie's stomach and left the room. The doctor looked at Lizzie frowning.

"I want you to eat a little more."

"I will." They left the doctor's office feeling relieved knowing the baby was healthy, Chibs pulled into the diner on Main Street. "You're going to take this eating more seriously, aren't you?"

"Aye! I'm going to make sure you eat enough."

'You are going to make me so fat!" As she got out of the SUV, and started to walk towards the diner, he pulled her into his arms.

"I love you!"

"I love you too. Now feed me!"

"Yes, my beautiful love!"

XXX

They got back to the house, Tig, Jax, and Opie were hanging out with Kerrianne. "Everything okay mamma?" Tig asked.

"Little Telford is healthy."

Jax and Opie stared at her. "You're pregnant Lizard breathe?" Jax asked.

She laughed. "Ten weeks, only a few people know."

Her oldest friends pulled her into a hug, swinging her around. "You're going to name it after me right?" Opie asked.

"You assholes keep swinging me around and I'm going to barf down your backs. No, I'm not naming my child Harry or Opie!"

She watched the three bikers leave, she turned to see Kerrianne watching her from the couch. Sitting down beside the young girl, she smiled at her. "I want you to think of this as your house too."

"Are you and my Da really having a baby?"

"Yes."

"I've always wanted a little brother or little sister."

Lizzie was feeling relieved, she was afraid that Kerrianne would resent her and the baby. "What do you say, tomorrow, we go pick out paint for your new room, and decorate it?"

"I'd love that!"

"Thank you Lizzie." She watched as Kerrianne, ran off to her room, Lizzie closed her eyes. She felt Chibs sit down on the couch next to her, pulling her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her.

"Why didn't you call me about Jimmy being here? I'm your old man, I'm the one that's suppose to protect you."


	17. Chapter 17

Lizzie got off his lap, turning around to stare at him. "What's with this macho bullshit!?" She was feeling slightly pissed off at him for his attitude.

"You should have called me, not Tig!" She could hear a mixture of hurt and anger in his voice.

"I called my brother because he's the other man in my life that would lay down his life for me. My first thought was to protect your daughter. That calling you would divide your attention, and that would put her at risk!"

"You still should have me Lizzie!" He was standing behind her, she could feel his breath on the back of her neck, his hands were on her waist.

"Oh for Christ sake, get over yourself!" She pulled away from him, walking into the kitchen to get some water. "I did what I thought was right in that moment. He tried to take me away Filip, I pulled the gun from the night stand and shot him! He told me I belonged to him and he was taking me back. He started to drag me out of the bedroom! I was terrified that he was going to take me away. I fought back, hitting him where I shot him. I ran back and got the gun, shooting him again. I grabbed the burner, and hid. So stop being a macho asshole for on minute and consider how scared I was!"

She brushed past him, tears in her eyes going into the bedroom. Laying down on the bed she curled up, trying to take a nap. She heard the door open, not rolling over to look at him, she kept her back to the door. She felt the bed dip down, his arms went around her, he kissed the side of her neck.

"I'm sorry my beautiful love! I know you must have scared. I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you and keep you safe."

"And?" She heard him exhale and then let out a chuckle.

"I'm sorry for being a macho asshole." She relaxed into his arms, he turned her so she was facing him. "I love you Lizzie."

"I love you!" She cupped his face kissing him, her tongue teasing his lips. She heard him moan, she smiled against his lips. She pushed him over onto his back, she straddled his hips, looking down at him she smiled.

He sat up, his arms encircling her waist, he pulled off her shirt, his hands undoing her bra. His eyes admiring her, he cupped her breasts. "So beautiful." Rolling her to her back her removed her pants and panties, looking down at her he smiled.

"What?" She looked up at him, he quickly undressed, climbing into bed with her. Pulling her into his arms he kissed her, hungrily.

"You're the most beautiful woman, I've ever seen." His hands cupped her face. "Forever mine."

XXX

Reaching out for her phone, she was trying to find it to make it stop. "Hello."

"Dr. Trager?"

"Yes.."

"This is Dr. McNabb, in the ER. I know you aren't on the schedule until next week but Dr. Kern had affamily emergency."

"What time is it Bruce?"

"Four am."

"You need me at six? For a 12 or 24?"

"Yes to six and a 12."

"I'll be there." She laid her phone, down. She was pulled closer to Chibs' chest, his lips trailing small kisses on her next.

"I'll don't think you should be working."

"Really Filip?"

"I'm just thinking about the health of our child."

She took a deep breath and let it out alowly. "While I appreciate your concern, I wouldn't risk our child's health and safety." She got out of bed, heading into the bathroom, it was going to be a long pregnancy if he was going to keep this up.

She stepped into the shower, letting the warm water wash over her, lathering her body wash over her body she rinsed it off. She leaned back wetting her hair, taking her shampoo she lathered her hair. Stepping back into the water she rinsed her hair out.

She stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her body, she walked to the vanity to dry and fix her hair. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and wrapped it around into a bun. She walked into the bedroom, Chibs was still sleeping in bed, she smiled.

Walking to her dresser she pulled out a pair of panties and a bra, slipping them on. She pulled out a pair of scrubs, socks, and her sneakers. She quickly got dressed leaving the room, going into the kitchen she grabbed something to eat. She planned on stopping for a coffee on the way to the hospital.

She was throwing some snacks into a lunch bag, when two arms snaked around her waist. "Good morning my beautiful love."

"Morning handsome." He turned her around in his arms kissing her.

"Have a good day at work."

"You too."

She kissed him again before leaving the house, she climbed into her SUV, opening her garage, she pulled out leaving. She stopped at a dinner getting herself a small coffee and some waffles, before going to the hospital.

She'd been busy most of the day, she had time to eat the snacks she'd packed but no time for lunch. Her last patient was a cute three year old little boy. He had dark hair, and eyes. He'd fallen and busted his head open. Lizzie had stitched hin up, and given him an ice cream.

He stopped at the nurses station before be left thanking her, giving her a hug and a kiss. She watched him leave, hearing a clearing voice behind her she turned around to find Chibs leaning against the opposite side of the station.

"You always hug and kiss your parents Dr. Trager?" He was smiling at her, his dimples showing.

"Only the cute ones. What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you love."

"Give me ten minutes and I'm all yours." She smiled at him, winking. She walked over to give report to the oncoming doctor. She made her way back to him, smiling. "What's going on?"

"I'm going on a three week run."

"I see. Maybe we should go over the rules since this is the first run you've been on since we've been together."

"Rules?"

"I don't believe in the what happens on a run stays on a run...it just leads to broken hearts."

"Other old ladies are okay with it."

"You're not with other old ladies, you're with me. Trust and believe, I have no problem kicking your ass to the curb for being with someone else. That includes kissing, blow jobs and lap dances."

"Come on..."

"If you can't stay faithful for three weeks then I have no desire to be with you." She grabbed her purse and walked away from him. Climbing into her SUV, she drove home, crying because she was hormonal and she was in love with a complete ass.

She pulled into the garage, pulling her purse out, she heard her phone ringing. Seeing it was Chibs, she had no desire to speak with him. She tossed the phone back into her purse, closing the garage door she went into the house

She headed into her bedroom, throwing her clothes in the hamper, she took a hot bath soaking her tired muscles. She pulled on one of Chibs' t-shirts, and a pair of leggings. She heard someone knocking on the door, she peeked out the window and saw Gemma standing on her porch.

"Hey Gem. What's going on?"

"Chibs wanted me to check up on you."

"You can tell the ass, I'm fine."

"He's worried about you baby."

"Gemma, there's nothing for him to worry about."

"Anything bothering you?"

"Nope!"

"Would you tell me, if there was?"

"Maybe."

"If you need anything while the guys are gone call me."

"I will." She watched the woman leave wondering how she put up with it all. She picked up her phone and ordered take out for dinner. Kerrianne would be home from work soon, she leaned back into the couch and waited.

XXX

She was curled up in bed later that night, watching TV, she heard her phone ring. She knew it was Chibs, she picked it up.

"Hello."

"You're the only woman I want to be with. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Take care of yourself."

"I will. You be careful and come home to us."

"Always! Good night my beautiful love."

"Good night handsome!"

XXX

Three weeks had gone by fast, Lizzie looked down at the small baby bump, her hands covering her stomach. It seems like it had appeared over night, she was getting dressed to go to the clubhouse. Chibs was due home in the next twenty minutes.

She pulled on a pair of leggings, a flowing button up shirt, and ballet flats. She pulled her hair back into a low ponytail. She grabbed her purse and called out to Kerrianne that it was time to go.

"Da, is going to be shocked to see your little bump." Her hand rested on Lizzie's stomach.

"I know, it just showed up one morning."

"What are you hoping for?"

"I just want a healthy baby." She smiled at the young woman."Let's go see your Da." The left for the clubhouse, beating the guys there by five minutes. The sound of Harleys riding in, had the waiting loved ones excited. Kerrianne ran to her Chibs throwing her arms around his neck, hugging him. Lizzie was walking towards him, when he stopped to look at her smiling.

He slowly approached her, his hands covering her stomach. "When did this happen?"

"I just woke up one morning and it was there Guess we can't hide it?" He pulled her into his arms kissing her.

"You look beautiful!"

"I'll remind you of that when I'm the size of your Harley!"

He pulled her close, whispering in her ear. "I'll still want to ride you."

She slapped at his arm. "Filip Telford!" He laughed as he kissed her.

"Do you want to stay for the party?"

"I feel okay, we can stay for a bit."

"Can we tell them about the baby?"

"I don't know..." She looked in his eyes, he looked so excited "Go ahead." They followed the group inside, he held her hand.

He climbed on top of a barstool and let out a whistle. "I have an announcement...get quiet." He waited for the group to quiet down. "The beautiful Lizzie Trager is going to make me a Da again. We're having a baby!"

She was exhausted by the time they left to go home. She let Kerrianne drive, she dozed off in the front seat. She was lifted from the front seat and carried into the house by Chibs. Laying her head on his chest she smiled up at him as he laid her on the bed.

He slowly unbuttoned her shirt, seeing her naked baby bump he leaned down to kissing her stomach, she reached down cupping his face. He looked up smiling at her. "I've missed you love."

"How much have you missed me?" She smiled at him, he trailed kisses up her from her stomach to her breasts.

"I plan on spending the rest of the night showing you how much." He smiled at her again, his dimples showing.

"I'm looking forward to it Filip!" She had missed his touch in the last three weeks, she let out a moan as his lips closed over her hardened nipple. His finger and thumb massaging the other, she arched her back against him.

She felt him move away from her, he pulled her up from the bed, removing her shirt and bra, he laid her back on the bed. He pulled her leggings and panties off, gazing down at her naked body he smiled at her.

He undressed climbing into bed with her, pulling her on top of him. His hands reaching down and rubbing against her clit, his fingers thrusting inside her, his mouth sucking on her nipple. "Oh God Filip!"

She has moving against his hand, she could feel herself getting close to the edge. "That's it my love cum for me." Her walls tighten around his fingers, she screamed his name. He withdrew his fingers, rolling her to her back, he moved between her thighs and slowly thrust inside her.

"Christ Filip!" She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper inside.

"I've missed being inside you, my beautiful love." His movements were fast and steady, she brought her hips up to meet his. He could feel her walls start to tighten around him again, he smiled down at her, knowing she was close again. He pulled out of her, thrusting into her hard and fast. She screamed his name, he kissed her, feeling her climax. It wasn't to much longer until he joined her.

He rolled to the side, pulling her into his arms. "Welcome home!" She heard him chuckle, his hands moving up and down her arms.

"I'm going to leave more often, if I get a homecoming like that!" She slapped at his thigh, he laughed harder. She pulled away from him, climbing out of bed, pulling on one of his t-shirts, a pair of panties and sleep shorts. He sat up in bed looking at her. "Where are you going? Gee your pretty ass back in this bed!"

She leaned over kissing him, touching her stomach. "We're hungry!" She smiled, leaving the bedroom she walked down the hall into the livingroom. She let out a blood curling scream and fell to her knees.


	18. Chapter 18

Chibs flew from the bed hearing Lizzie screams, he pulled on his boxers, flying down the hall towards the livingroom. He found her crumbled on the floor shaking and crying. He pulled her into his arms, cupping her face. "Lizzie, what is it?"

She pointed towards the wall, he slowly turned around. There was a crow pinned against the wall with a huge knife. Written in blood above the bird was:

 **I WILL KILL ALL THAT YOU LOVE! EVEN THE INNOCENT ONE!**

He picked her up in his arms, carrying her back to the bedroom, whispering words of love and comfort. She was still shaking in his arms, as he laid her in bed. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt either of you, my beautiful love." His hand covered her stomach, she put her hand over his, smiling at him.

"I know." She leaned up to kiss him, cupping his face.

"Lay here and rest, my love." She watched him leave the room, she knew it wouldn't be long until the soon of motorcycles filled the night. She tried to relax and will herself into sleep, but it wasn't working. She had been laying in bed for twenty minutes, when she heard them, the rumble of tge bikes coming down the street.

She turned on the TV hoping that some mindless show would lull her to sleep. The door opened, she turned to see Gemma walk into the room. "You okay baby?"

"I'm fine Gem. Just shook up!" Gemma came into the room sitting on the bed, pulling Lizzie into her arms.

"Nothing is going to happen to you, or this baby. We're going to keep you safe."

"I know. I'm not worried." She smiled at the woman that had help raised her. The door opened and her brother poked his head in, to check on his sister.

"Lizzie bear..." She could see the worry in his eyes. She got up from the bed, going to the door, she kissed his check and hugged him.

"No worries, me and little Teleford are fine." She climbed back into bed, settling down. Gemma kissed her on the check before leaving to rest. She rolled to her side, pulling the blankets up to her chin, falling asleep.

XXX

She jerked awake with a start, when he slid into bed with her, his arms pulling her against him. He whispered against her ear, and kissed her. She settled back to sleep, letting the warmth of his body, comfort her.

Her eye popped open at ending a very disturbing dream, she calmed her breathing down staring at Chibs relaxed face. Her stomach was growling with hunger, she was afraid to go find something to eat, but hunger won out. She carefully crept from the bed, and went into the kitchen, glancing at the wall, seeing a faint reminder of the message that once was there.

She opened the fridge and pulled out some left over Chinese food, she heated it up, fixing herself a glass of orange juice, she leaned against the counter eating. His arms snaked around her waist, bringing her against his chest.

"You should be in bed resting, my beautiful love." He kissed the side of her face.

"But we're hungry! Want some?" She heard him growl in her ear.

"Aye, love!" He nibbled on her ear, she elbowed him in tge stomach, hearing him grunt she laughed.

"I meant food Teleford!" He pulled her tighter to him, kissing her on the back of the neck.

"I didn't love!" He spun her around, pulling her to him. His lips crushed down on hers, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I love you, but if you don't let me eat I may hurt you!" She smiled at him, as he sat her on the counter. She picked up her plate and continued to eat, she fed him a bite. His hands were moving up her thighs, trying to distract her from eating.

She finished eating, he grabbed the plate from her, putting it in the sink, pulling her to him, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Filip, why so impatient?"

"You do things to me woman!" His lips again found hers, his hands sliding under her t-shirt. He picked her up off the counter, carrying her to the bedroom. She smiled up at him, as he laid her down on the bed.

XXX

Bright sunlight was coming through her bedroom window, she rolled over finding the other side of the bed empty. She frowned, getting up she pulled on on of his t-shirts and sleep shorts. She walked into the livingroom and was hit by paint fumes.

She saw a couple of prospects painting the wall, covering the evidence of last night's message. She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. The front door opened, she smiled as Chibs walked in, he frowned at her.

"You shouldn't be in here, with these fumes."

"Calm down, the windows are open, it's well ventilated." He came into the kitchen, kissing her, taking her cup of coffee from her. Keeping it for himself, smiling at her, winking.

"Don't think I won't skank you, for taking my coffee just because you're the father of my baby and you're kinda cute!" She fixed herself another mug, and started to drink it. He wrapped his arm around her waist, kissing her cheek.

"I love you my beautiful Lizzie!"

"I live you too!" She smiled up at him. She walked out of the kitchen back towards the bedroom, getting ready to take a shower. Kerrianne came out of her room, hugging Lizzie.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine sweetheart!" She kissed the young woman's cheek. She watched her walk down the hall to the kitchen. She went into the bathroom, stepping into the shower, she leaned against the wall, and let her tears go. She didn't want Chibs to know how frightened she really was for herself and their unborn baby, for Kerrianne and for him.

She knew he'd fight to the death to protect those that he loved. She knew getting upset wasn't good for her or the baby. She needed to calm down, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She finished with her shower, stepping out, she wrapped a towel around her body.

Chibs was leaning against the bathroom counter, she let out a startled squeal. "Christ Filip!" He was staring at her.

"What's troubling you?"

"Nothing...just worried about you staying safe after last night." His hands were on her waist pulling her to him.

"Lizzie.." He kissed her.

"Filip, I know you'd kill to protect the three of us. I worry you won't be careful that you won't be around..."

"I swear to you my beautiful love, that I will take great care to always come back to you and my children." She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him.

"I love you Filip."

"I love you." He kissed her, pulling her close to him. His hands unwrapped the towel from her body, smiling down at her, his hands trailed down her body. She slapped at his hands.

"Horny beast!" He growled at her, pulling her against him.

"Aye lass!" She laughed as he trailed kisses down her neck. "I have a good hour before I need to be at TM!"

"What will we do with the other fifty-eight minutes?" She smiled up at him. She was lifted off her feet, as he growled at her.

"I'll show you two minutes my Scottish arse!" She laughed as he carried her into the bedroom.

XXX

She lay with her head on his chest, she raised up looking into his eyes. "Not too bad!" She laughed when he glared at her. He rolled her over to her back, pinning her arms above her head.

"Not too bad eh?" He kissed her, pulling away from her. "I guess I'll have to try harder tonight!" He climbed out if bed, she watched him walk into the bathroom, she heard the shower start. She let out a sigh, closing her eyes.

XXX

The next time she woke up, the house was quiet, she slowly got up, going into the bedroom she took a quick shower. She dried off, and got dressed for the day, she grabbed her phone, it was after eleven.

She grabbed her purse, deciding to go grab some lunch. She was surprised she didn't have a prospect or a patched member watching over her. She pulled out of the garage, watching the door shut, she headed towards tge cafe down the street from the hospital. She was craving on of their milkshakes and sweet potato fries.

She pulled into the parking lot, heading inside, she had decided on the way a fried egg sandwich with guacamole would be good too. She took a booth near the window, so she could people watch. She heard and felt the motorcycles coming down the street.

She watched them pull into the lot, the waitress sat her order in front of her. She was too busy eating to be bothered with Chibs standing by her side. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"What the hell does it look like?" She dipped one of her fires in her milkshake. Chibs grabbed her wrist glaring at her.

"You aren't suppose to leave the house without a prospect or a patched member with you." She jerked her wrist from his grip. It was red, and had his finger prints, she rubbed it.

"There was no one at the house, I didn't think it was a big deal!" She continued eating her food, he grabbed her plate and tossed it into a bus tub.

"You're finished, let's go!" She glared at him, shoving him out of the way, mumbling under her breath about him being a freaking bully. She climbed into her SUV, peeling out if the parking lot, not wanting for anyone.

She pulled into the garage, closing the door, she slammed into the house all sorts of pissed. She wasn't home for too long before the sound of bikes filled the air. She laid down on the couch, ignoring the knocking on the door.

The door opened and Filip came in jerk in her off the couch. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Stop endangering my child's life!" She had all she could take from him.

"We're still alive, no thanks to you!" His hand slapped her across the face, she touched her cheek looking at him in shock. She blinked back tears, backing away from him.

"Christ, Lizzie! I'm sorry!" He moved towards her.

"Get the hell away from me." She turned moving down the hall to their bedroom, she shut and locked the door. Going into the bathroom, she wet a washcloth under cold water and laid it against her cheek. She climbed into bed, curling up in a ball.

XXX

Chibs sank down onto the couch wondering what the hell just happened. He had never raised his hand to a woman, especially to one he loved. He wanted to go beat down the door and beg forgiveness but somehow he thought that would make matters worse.

They were still trying to find out who was responsible for the threats against her and his children. He was terrified that he wouldn't be able to keep them safe. When he saw her vehicle at the cafe, he let fear over take common sense.

He got up off the couch, going to the bedroom door, he gently knocked. "Lizzie, I'm sorry I hit you. Please let me in, so we can talk. I swear I'll never raise my hand to you again. I'm sick that I did even once. I love you with all my heart!"

He had his head leaning on the door, he heard it click unlock, he pulled the door open walking inside, he saw her sitting on the end of the bed. He kneeled in front of her, taking her hands in his, he kissed them. "Forgive me my beautiful love. I swear I will never raise a hand to you again."

"Filip..."


	19. Chapter 19

She closed her eyes, as his hands went to her face, he stood up, pushing her back on the bed, laying down with her. "Hit me again, and we're done Filip. I'll leave." She said it just above a whisper. He gently kissed her lips, tears were streaming down his face. He pulled her into his arms, holding her close. The afternoon, had left her exhausted, she relaxed against him, falling asleep.

Her eyes fluttered open, his dark eyes were staring down at her, she was still wrapped up in his arms. "It really creeps me out when you do that!" She watched his face break out into a smile, his dimples showing.

"I watch you sleep often, my beautiful love."

"And it creeps me out, every time I catch you." She heard him laugh, he pulled her on top of him, kissing her. She pulled back, smiling at him. "I love you."

"I love you too!" She laid her head on his chest, feeling his arms around her.

"Filip.."

"Yes, my love?"

"I'm really hungry." She heard him laugh, he rolled her onto her back.

"What would you like to eat?""

"The whole dinner menu at the diner on Main Street!" She saw his eyes widen, as he stared down at her. "Don't judge, you're the one that knocked me up! I can't help it, if I have a health appetite!"

"I'd never judge you my beautiful!" She pushed him off of her, and got out of bed so they could go eat.

XXX

 **Seven Weeks Later**

She was laying on the exam table, he was going to miss the appointment, she was right around twenty weeks and they were going to find out the sex of the baby.

"I need to start Liz."

"Go ahead, obliviously daddy isn't going to make it." Her eyes filled up with tears, damn hormones. She had to get back down to the ER, as soon as she as done, to finish her shift. The tech squirted the gel on her stomach, and pushed it around with the wand, the room filled with the sounds of the baby's heart beat. Moving the wand around, the tech, click buttons.

"Do you want to know the sex?"

"Yes please."

"Congratulations, it's a boy!" Lizzie was laughing and crying at the same time, she was going to straggle Filip for missing this. "He looks healthy." The tech wiped the gel off her stomach, and handed her pictures, Lizzie thanked her, and walked back down to the ER. Placing her hand on her stomach, she smiled, a boy. She was going to take her time telling Filip the sex of their child, since he had skipped the appointment. She had even reminded him, that morning, and he either forgot or club business kept him away.

She had been feeling the baby moving for a few weeks now, it always made her smile when she felt it, his movements were starting to get stronger now each day. She got busy that afternoon or she would have called him, giving him teasers about what they were having. She finished her shift, pulling out her phone, there was no call or text from him apologizing for missing the appointment.

Feeling worried, she drove over to the clubhouse to see if everything was okay. She walked into the clubhouse, Gemma hugged her. "Thet just got back from a run baby. He's back in his room."

"Thanks Gem." She smiled walking back towards his room, angry voices stopped her.

"You selfish piece of shit! You knock her up, and now you decide you can't be with her?"

"I'm sorry Tiggy, I just can't do it anymore. But I can't!" Lizzie slowly turned around, leaving, ignoring Jax and Opie calling her name.

She got to her SUV, she went to the bank, and cleaned out her checking and savings account. She went home, going directly to her room, she pulled out her large suit case throwing several outfits inside, she went to the nursery and grabbed all the baby clothes, carrying them to the suitcase she threw them in. She left her room a mess, and she reaaly didn't care. She closed the suitcase, and dragged it to her SUV, and pulled out of the drive.

She drove to the outskirts of town, pulling on a deserted road. She pulled out the burner phone, and a business card from her wallet.

"Vikki, it's Liz. I need a favor. It involves your jet, and your house in Maui."

"Anything you need babe!"

"Pick me up in Charming, tonight?"

"I'll be there in two hours, I'm in LA."

"Thanks!"

XXX

The threats against Lizzie and their unborn child had become constant, Chibs felt like he couldn't keep them safe on his own. After Tig about beating his ass, when he told him he couldn't be with Lizzie anymore, he finally came clean and admitted his fears. Tig had agreed to take his sister out of Charming, taking her somewhere safe.

It was killing Chibs inside not being able to be with her, but the most important thing to him was her safety and that of his unborn child. He pulled out his phone, looking at the picture he'd taken of her the night before. He hoped that he'd be reunited with her, before the baby was born.

XXX

She parked her SUV at the private airstrip in Charming, she had been driving around for two hours. She had pulled the huge suitcase out of her SUV, pulling it towards the tarmac. She watched as the doors opened up, and Nicholas Fields walked out to greet her. "Nick, what are you doing here?"

"I decided to join you and my baby sister on holiday." He looked down at her expanding waist line.

"It's a long story."

"You can tell us all about it on the flight over." He took her suitcase, and her arm, and they entered the plane. They took off, Lizzie watched Charming becoming a painful memory.

XXX

Tig drove over to Lizzie's house, to break the news to her. He hated that he was going to break her heart, but it was for her safety and the baby's. He was taking them to Tacoma tonight. He pulled into the drive, going into her house he called her name. Walking into her bedroom, he looked around seeing the disarray, he walked into the nursery and seeing the same thing, he ran his hand over his face and cursed.

He pulled out his phone, calling Chibs. "You need to get to the house. Lizzie's not here, her room and the baby's are a mess!"

"Christ Tiggy! I'll be there in five minutes."

Tig called Lizzie's cell phone, he heard it ringing, he saw it laying on the table. He sat on the couch, holding her phone in his hand, wondering where his little sister was. He jumped up, when he heard motorcycles coming into the drive, he threw open the front door, he saw Chibs panic stricken face. He held up Lizzie's cell phone.

"They're missing." He watched as his brother fell to tears falling down his face. He sat down beside him. "I swear, we'll find them!"

"I missed our appointment today, we were suppose to find out, what we are having, now I don't know if she's even okay. If thet're even okay."

XXX

She fell asleep on the plane after telling Vikki and Nick her story, she told him of the threats that had been made against her and er child. She would be staying at their family compound, so she would be under protection, she would have no worries. Her only concern was worrying her brother, because she took off because of a broken heart. She didn't want Chibs dragging her back to Charming either.

"Nick, I need a favor."

"What is it?"

"I need you to call my brother and tell him I'm safe. I don't want him to know where I am, because he'll tell baby daddy!"

"Sure. Give me his number." Lizzie gave Nick her brother's number. He called the number, it was answered after the first ring.

"Hi, is this Alex Trager?"

"Who the fuck is this?"

"A friend of your sisters. She wanted me to call you and let you know, she and the baby are safe. Filip broke her heart and she couldn't stay in Charming. She didn't want you to worry.."

"Where is she?"

"I'm sorry I can't tell you Tig. I'll keep Lizzie bear safe." He ended the call, looking at Liz he hoped he could win her heart away from this Filip character.

XXX

Tig walked into the clubhouse scanning the room for Chibs, he was sitting on the couch, looking miserable, a bottle of whiskey clutched in his hands. Tig went over sitting down by his friend.

"She's somewhere safe Chibs, she's being protected."

"How do you know?"

"I got a call from someone, they called me Tig, and used my nickname for her."

"Where is she?"

"He wouldn't say."

"He, she's with another man?"

"I don't think it's like that."

"Then what is it like?"

"She went with him for protection, brother, to keep her and the little Teleford safe." He watched as the information washed over Chibs.

"Do you think she'll come home to me?"

"As soon as we find her, you can go after her."

XXX

She'd been in paradise for a two weeks, Vikki and Nik had left last night, it was just her in the compound, left with several men for protection. She never left alone, she always had two guards with her at all times. She had found a doctor, Jeramey one of her guard's wife had used her. She had a burner phone, she could call Alex, if she wanted, guaranteed not to be discovered where she was.

She held the phone wanting so bad to talk to Filip but knowing he no longer wanted or loved her. She placed her hands over her stomach, feeling her son, kicking her. "I promise my little love, I'll take you back to meet your Da."

The phone in her hand rang, she looked at it. "Hello."

"Lizzie bear, tell me where you are."

"Alex..I can't. I'm in a safe stress free place."

"Chibs is worried about you and the baby." She let out an angry laugh.

"Please, I know he doesn't care about me, just the baby. I have to go!" She ended the call, tossing it on the bed. She walked out the patio to the private beach, she sat in the shade of the house, letting the breeze blowing on her face. She still loved him, even though he didn't love her. She wiped the tears away, swearing about her hormones.

The baby was kicking like crazy, she wished he was with her to feel his son. She got up and walked down to the waters edge, splashing around in the warm water. She walked back up to the house, going inside the house. She picked up her phone, seeing she'd miss several calls from Alex. She'd call him back later, right now, she was going to take a nap.

XXX

Chibs was sitting in chapel, waiting for the others show up, Juice came in tossed a large envelop down in front of him. It was addressed to him, but had TM's address on the front. He sat up in his chair, ripping it opening, he dumped the contents out onto the table, His eyes widening as he saw a pregnant Lizzie walking a long the beach. There were pictures of her with different men, flanking her sides, in several pictures, at different locations.

There was a note that fell out: **They will never be safe! I will kill them both!**

"Juice!"

"Yeah!"

"Find out where these were taken." Tig came into the room, seeing the pictures and the note on the table. He pulled out his phone, dialing his sister's number. He handed the phone to Chibs once it started to ring.

XXX

She reached out, trying to find the phone. "What?"

"Tell me where you are right now Elizabeth Alexis Trager, so I can come get you!" She sat up in bed, wiping the sleep from her eyes, hearing the Scottish accent.

"What?"

"Lizzie.."

"Filip. we''re fine. Just stop." She ended the call, getting up, it was still dark out side, she made her way to the kitchen, to make herself something to eat. She was crying, just from that short conversation, and she was missing him again. She stepped out onto the back patio, enjoying the night breeze. Her stomach doing a dance, from her son kicking her.

She rubbed her stomach, smiling her boy was an active one, she had about four weeks until she couldn't fly anywhere. She was torn between flying home and staying here for the birth of the baby. If she called Filip, he'd come get her, pregnancy had fried her brains, she couldn't make a decision to save your life. She went back inside the house, crawling into bed.

Later in the day Vikki and Nick would be coming in for a visit. She laid back down, trying to fall back to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

It was mid-morning when Vikki and Nick got to the compound, Lizzie was sitting on the patio eating snack, enjoying the ocean breeze. Nick kissed her on the cheek before sitting down, Vikki was smiling at her. "I'm so glad you two are here."

"How are you feeling little mamma?" Vikki asked.

"Good. Lonely." She looked at her friend, remembering that they'd met back in medical school. Vikki had joined the family practice, in LA. Plastic surgery, on her mother's side of the family. Nick had become a lawyer and with hid father. Some of their dealings werd questionable and that's why they had compounds and guards.

At one point Nick and Lizzie had dated but there had been no chemistry, they were better off as friends then anything. She smiled at her friends, glad they came for a visit.

"Do you want to go back to Charming?" Nick asked.

"I think it would be too dangerous. Not from my brother or Filip, but from another threat."

"Tell me who it is, and I'll end him!"

"It isn't your responsibility, to end him. Filip needs to do it."

"Come on Liz. Tell me who it is, I'll help find him."

"HIs name is Jimmy O'Phelan, you have to let Filip have his revenge."

Nick let out a low whistle. "He's a serious bastard."

"I know..he's after me to hurt Filip." She watched Nick set back taking in the information.

"I'm bringing more guys in to protect you."

XXX

Chibs laid in his bed, trying to sleep, when he did sleep he either had nightmares about someone killing Lizzie and their child, or he was dreaming of holding her in his arms. He was hoping for good dreams tonight, he hated not knowing where she was, if she was safe. He was hoping Juice would be able to pin point her location before too long, and he could go to her.

He rolled over to his side, pulling her pillow to him, her scent was almost gone. She is just about six months pregnant, his child would be kicking and moving around inside her. He smiled, thinking about her stomach, swollen with his son or daughter. That bastard Jimmy was staying hidden, he was certain, he was the one threatening Lizzie and the baby's life. He couldn't wait to find him, he would take pleasure in killing him for everything he'd taken from him.

He dozed off into a restless sleep.

XXX

She and Nick were walking along the beach, chatting about different things. "Liz, you can stay here as long as you need. Even after you have the baby."

"Thanks Nick, but I'll need to go back. Filip deserves to meet his son."

"Will you be safe?"

"My brother and Filip will make sure we're safe." They continued walking down the beach. the headed back towards the house. They were almost to the back door, when gun fire rang out, Nick pushed Lizzie to the ground, covering her body with his. Men came running from the house, she and Nick were pulled inside the house, and down the hall to a safe room.

"Lizzie are you okay?"

"I'm fine, what about you?"

"I'm good. We'll stay in here until we find out, what's going on." He picked up his phone, calling his sister telling her to get back to the house. Her muscles were sore from being tackled to the ground. They heard boots in the hall, Nick's men dragged a guy into the room.

Nick stood in front of him. "Who are you?"

"Ian"

"Who do you work for?"

"Jimmy O'Phelan, I came to kill that bitch and her bastard." She watched Nick pull a knife from his boot, and drive it into the man's chest. He told his men to clean the mess up, the surprising thing was Lizzie didn't flinch at any of it. She stepped around the body, knowing she was no longer safe here in paradise, that Jimmy knew where she was.

"It's never going to end...he's going to keep coming after me until I'm dead or he is." Nick had walked in behind her.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you or your baby Liz." He turned her around, wiping away her tears, she laid her head on his chest.

XXX

Chibs was working on a truck when another envelope was delivered to him, he opened it quickly finding pictures of Lizzie walking the beach with another man, and there was a picture of the man laying on top of her. He felt a pang of jealously shoot through his body, that he'd been replaced, that another man might raise his child again. A note fell, to his feet, he leaned down to pick it up. **LOOKS LIKE SHE REPLACED YOU ALREADY! I SENT SOMEONE TOO KILL THEM, ALMOST SUCCEEDED IF IT WASN'T FOR YOUR REPLACEMENT!**

He walked towards the clubhouse, looking for Juice, he dropped the pictures and envelope in front of him. "Any clue where she is Juicy?"

"I'm trying Chibs, I swear."

"Thanks brother!" He sat down at the bar, trying to believe that Lizzie wouldn't be with another man. He walked back outside, lighting up a cigarette, sitting on a picnic table, one of the Croweaters came outside and was pushing up against him. He shoved her away, glaring at her. "Stay away from me gash. Tell all your whore friends I'm not interested."

He closed his eyes thinking about his beautiful love, hoping she was still safe.

XXX

Lizzie picked up her phone, calling her brother, she checked in with him once a week. "Lizzie bear, how are you?"

"Not good Alex. Jimmy, knows where I am, he sent one of his men to killl me."

"Christ baby, you have to tell Chibs. Let us come get you!"

"I have more men protecting me now, It's fine."

"Tell me where you are. Who's the man you're with, someone is sending Chibs pictures."

"It's a friends brother, I'm staying at their compound. I'm not with anyone, I still love Filip with all my heart. I'm pregnant with his son."

"You're having a little boy?"

"Please don't tell him, I told you...he doesn't even know. When it's closer to time, I'll let you know, where I am."

"Come on Lizzie, Chibs is a broken man, he's out of his mind not knowing if your alive from one day to the next."

"Alex...tell him I'm fine and the baby is healthy. I have to go." She ended the call, walking to the window, she looked out. She turned to go get ready for her doctor's appointment, she was going to see about having a midwife come to the compound for a home delivery, the doctor's office offered the service. She was well into her sixth month, hard to believe, she'd be in her final trimester in a couple of weeks.

She was hoping for a mini Filip, his dark hair, eyes, and his dimples. She closed her eyes, and recalled his face, and his touch, she missed being in his arms. She slowly opened her eyes, wiping away the tears, she walked into the hall, towards the front door. Jeremy, Adam, and Ken, were waiting to take her to her appointment.

XXX

Jimmy had been watching her for weeks, taking pictures and sending them to Filip, he was getting ready to make his move, and take her out of the compound. It would kill Teleford to know that he was raising his son. He smiled and stroked his chin, he watched the black SUV, drive onto the highway, he followed it to the Women's Clinic that Lizzie was going to for her appointment.

He had great plans for his next thing he would be sending to Charming.

XXX

Her appointment went wonderful, she was back at the house laying down resting. She couldn't settle down, she was anxious, the baby was kicking like crazy, she wanted to hear his voice. She picked up the phone, dialing his number, waiting for him to answer. She was disappointed when it went to voicemail.

"Filip, I miss you...I love you so much. I'm laying here feeling our baby kick, I wish you were here to feel this, I hope he has your dark hair and eyes. We're having a boy. I hope you like the name Filip Alexander Teleford, naming him after the two men I love the most. I went to the doctor today, he's healthy, and so am I. Wish you were here to take walks on the beach with me, I love you."

She ended the call, hoping that where ever he was that he was safe.

XXX

Chibs had been in the shower when her call came in, he had the towel wrapped around his waist when he walked back into their bedroom, seeing the flashing light on his phone, he listened to the message. He had to replay it again, a son, she was giving him a son, he smiled to himself. He got dressed, jumping on his bike he rode to the club, jerking open the door walked over to the bar sitting down next to Jax.

He didn't drink himself into a drunken stupor that night, he had a couple of beers and went home. Listening to her voicemail again, smiling each time he heard she was giving him a son.

XXX

Nick had the cook prepare Lizzie's favorite meal, he had the dinner sat up on his private balcony. Vikki went back to the mainland, getting away from the danger, he'd stayed to make sure, she was safe. He sat down at the table waiting for her to join him, he heard her walk out onto the balcony. He helped her sit down in the chair, he thought she looked beautiful, her hair was pulled back from her face, she was wearing a black sun dress, her skin was sun kissed.

"Lizzie, I love you. I have for the past six years."

"Nick..."

"I would do anything to keep you safe!" He stood up and got down on one knee. "Marry me, I will take care of you and your baby."

XXX

A package arrived at the house addressed to Chibs, he opened it, finding a tablet inside, he turned it on. There was instructions to play the video, Lizzie appeared on screen, walking inside a doctor's office, there was a video of her shopping for baby items, he watched with fascination as his love sit a tea cup on her stomach, and watched as it rattled as his son kicked at it, he heard her laugh.

Then he saw Jimmy's face appear on screen, he smiled evilly. "Hello Filip, I'm so close I can reach out and touch her." Then video went dark, Chibs felt murderous, but at least he knew where she was now. He's seen the Hawaii license plate on a vehicle. He put the tablet in his saddle bag, and rode to the club, he was going on a trip.


	21. Chapter 21

"Nick, I love Filip...I can't marry you. I'm sorry." She got up leaving the balcony, going to her room, shutting the door. She laid down on the bed, putting her hand over her stomach, maybe it was a mistake coming here after all. She was feeling restless, she got up and wandered to the gardens, she walked around the enclosed area, the only safe place, she at down on a bench, staring up at the moonlight, wishing Filip was with her.

The cool breeze felt good on her skin, she got up, and walked along the paths, smelling the different flowers. This was her second favorite place to be in the compound, the first was the beach. Ever since the shooting incident, she wasn't allowed on the beach, she had to settle for the gardens. She could still hear the waves crashing against the shore, and feel the breeze.

She walked back towards the back doors, leading to the house, an explosion rocked her to her knees, the house was in flames. "HOLY SHIT!" People started running from the house, she moved against the back wall of the garden. She heard Nick calling her name, she stepped forward. "I'm back here!" She called out from the enclosed garden area, knowing there was no way out.

XXX

Chibs was sitting at the bar, drinking a cup of coffee, his phone rang, it was way too early for phone calls. "Aye."

"Is this Filip Telford?"

"Who wants to know?"

"My name is Nicholas Fields, we've got two people in common."

"I don't think so, lad."

"Jimmy O'Phelan, and Liz Trager." Chibs was silent, waiting for the man to go on. "I'll be sending a jet to the private air strip right outside of Charming for you and Mr. Trager."

"Lizzie..."

"She and the baby are fine, I will tell you more when you get here. The jet will be landing in two hours. How many of you can I expect?"

"I'm not sure..."

"I'll just make sure that we are well prepared." The call ended, Chibs got up, yelling through the club house about anyone wanting to go to Hawaii.

XXX

She was laying in the hospital bed, monitoring her and the baby, just to be safe. She had gotten out of the garden safely, there were two guards on her door, and two in her room. With any luck, she'd be released in the next couple of hours, they would be staying in a smaller house in the same compound. Nick had told her the nightmare was almost over, that she would be safe soon.

She closed her eyes, smiling, as her little man started kicking her, she laughed out loud at her whole stomach moving. The door opened, the nurse walked in with her release papers. "The doctor wants you to take it easy for the next couple of days."

"Thank you." She slowly got up, getting dressed. Vikki had come in and done some emergency shopping for her. All four guards flanked her wheelchair as she was pushed out, she was helped into the black SUV. They headed back towards the compound, Lizzie laid her head against the seat, she was sitting between, two of the guards in the backseat.

She glanced down at the doctor's orders, to be on the safe side, she wasn't to fly until the baby was born. She would be spending the next three months on the island, she would return to Charming as soon as she recovered from giving birth.

XXX

The private jet landed in the compound in Maui, Tig, Chibs, and Happy filed off the air craft, they were met by Nick. "Liz, is up at the cottage, resting. I'll takr you up there as soon as we're down with some pressing business." A couple of his men dragged a badly beaten Jimmy O from the back room, pulling him in front of Chibs. "Mr. Teleford, I think you know Mr. O'Phelan. He tried to kill Liz and your unborn child, by seitting my house on fire last night. I do believe he's been threatening them long enough. I thought you might like the honor of ending his life!"

Chibs let out a cry of rage, he brought out his knifes, slashing his face, he smiled at him. "Rot in hell!" He buried his knife into his chest, watching him drop.

Nick ordered his men to clean everything up, and to return the knifes to Chibs. "Are you ready to see Lizzie?" Chibs was more then ready to see her, they followed Nick out of the hanger to a waiting SUV. The drove down the rode, past the smoking rubble of the main house, to a line of cottages. "Good luck to you Mr. Teleford. Take care of her."

The three bikers climbed out of the SUV, standing in front of the cottage, that Lizzie was staying in, going in, Chibs was on the hunt for his beautiful love.

XXX

She heard the front door open, she walked around the corner stopping when she saw the three bikers standing in the livingroom. She closed her eyes, grabbing for the wall, all three rushed forward Chibs getting to her first. "Filip..."

"Aye, love." She cupped his face, he leaned down to kiss her.

"What are you doing here?"

"You're friend Nick sent for us. Told us about the fire. Are you and the baby.."

"We're fine..." She glanced up looking at her brother and Happy. "Alex, Happy." She walked across the room, her brother pulling her in his arms hugging and kissing her.

"Little sister, don't ever go running off like that again." Happy was hugging her.

Chibs pulled her back into his arms, kissing her. "I love you, God I've missed you."

"I love you too..."

"So sis, where are all the hot island women?" She looked over at Alex and Happy, they looked like excited little boys on Christmas morning.

"I'm sure that some of the single men of the compound will be willing to take you out. I'm hose bound for a couple of days, nothing like a house fire to stress you out." A door behind them opened, and a lady walked through, all three men pulled out guns, Chibs pushed Lizzie behind him.

"Ms. Liz, you're suppose to be in bed resting doctor's orders." The woman glared at the three men pointing the guns at her.

"Lucy, meet my family. My brother Alex, my old man Filip. and their friend Happy"

"Nice to meet you...now you need to be resting."

Chibs lifted her up off her feet, carrying her into the bedroom, laying her on the bed. He crawled into bed with her, pulling her into his arms. She moved his hands over her stomach so he could feel his son, kicking.

"He's strong, and healthy, just like his Da." She smiled at him. She looked into his dark eyes, leaning over, kissing him. She had missed this, being close to him, she teased his mouth with her tongue, wanting to be close to him. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you my beautiful love." His hand caressed the side of her face. "We need to leave in the morning."

"I can't...I have to stay here until the baby is born."

"I thought you said everything was ok."

"It's been tense and stressful, I've been shot at, then the fire. It's just best if I stay here."

"I'm not leaving you here..."

"You're going to stay here for three months...what about the club..."

"It will be worked out, I don't want you worrying about it. I want you concentrating, on keeping calm, and keeping our son healthy."

"But.." He cut her off with a kiss.

"And another thing...I think you should marry me."

"What?"

"Elizabeth Alexis Trager, I want to marry you." He pulled a ring out of his Kutte pocket.

"It's beautiful...I don't know if it will fit my pudgy fingers..."

"What is your answer..."

"Yes..I'll marry you." He slipped the ring onto her finger, kissing her.

"It's a perfect fit, love. I think we should get married right away...I've waited long enough."

"I think you've lost your mind Teleford!"

"TIG! GET IN HERE!"

Alex came wandering into the bedroom, looking at the two of them cuddling on the bed. "Yes?"

"Tell your sister, she was to marry me right away!"

"Sis, marry the poor bastard right away, Your friend Vikki is already planning it...just give in!"

"Fine, I'll marry you right away." He smiled at her, bringing her to him. Alex quickly left the room, shutting the door.

"Now, let's talk about the honeymoon!"

"Damn horny beast!" She heard him growl, felling his hands slid under her dress. "Maybe I should make you wait until the wedding night!"

"You wouldn't do that to me..." She inhaled sharply, as his hands moved the skirt up, his hands traveling over the front of her panties.

"But you know, these damn pregnancy hormones, I can't make my mind up...love me Filip!"

"Always...love...always."

XXX

Waking up, she reached over to Filip's side of the bed. Finding it empty, she frowned, sitting up, she looked around the room. Seeing the patio door open, she got out of bed, pulling on sleep shorts and a t-shirt. She walked out the patio doors, seeing a figure standing in the night, her eyes still adjusting to being awake.

"Filip..." The man spun around, his face showed rage. He slapped Lizzie across the face, his hand closing around her throat, slamming her against the wall. "Jimmy, you're hurting me...the baby!"

"I've told you, never to mention his name to me!" Lizzie started to see, spots, she was having trouble breathing. Jimmy released his hold, dropping her to the ground. "Say his name again and I'll kill the little bastard you're carrying." Walking away he left her sitting on the ground, crying.

 **AN: Tell me what you think! I'll have another chapter for you I hope tomorrow night.**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: This should help with any confusion from the last chapter.**

Lizzie sat up, gasping for air, bathed in sweat, alone in bed. She looked around the room, seeing the patio door open, she was afraid to walk through the door. She crawled from the bed, slowly getting dressed, she stepped outside, there was a man standing with her back to her.

He slowly turned around looking at her, smiling, walking towards her. "Filip.." Tears streamed down her face, he pulled her into his arms, wiping her tears.

"What's wrong my beautiful love?"

"I had a nightmare.. I thought I dreamed you being here, that Jimmy..."

"Look at me! He will never be able to hurt you again. I took care of him!" He kissed her, then pulled her to his chest, feeling her still shake in his arms. He picked her up, carrying her back into their bedroom, putting her in bed.

He crawled in next to her, holding her, she raised her head to look at him, leaning down, she kissed him, wanting to make sure he was really her. Feeling his warm lips on hers, caressed his face. She pulled back from him, feeling better and safe. She laid back down against him, feeling safe in his arms.

XXX

Her eyes fluttered open, meeting dark brown ones, his hand was resting on her stomach. He smiled, leaning down to kiss her. "It's still creepy!"

She saw him, though his head back and laugh in the dim lights of the bedroom. "I love watching you sleep. I was just feeling my son, kicking."

"It must be two am."

"Aye ,how'd you know love?"

"Because your son has been waking me up for months at two am." She heard him laugh again. "Laugh all you want now, because once he's on the outside, daddy can play with his ornery ass!"

"It will be good father son bounding time. You look beautiful."

"Mmm..and?" She drifted off to sleep, with his hand still laying on her stomach, and his eyes still on her face. She woke up two hours later with a hellish leg cramps. Chibs was sound asleep next to her, she was trying to move her foot and toes to work out the cramp.

She moved her foot to the floor, whimpering but getting the cramp in her calf worked out. She swung hee legs up in bed again, and the muscle cramped up. She felt his hsnds, working the cramp out of her leg, she winced in pain. He slowly worked the cramp out of her calf muscle. "Better my beautiful love."

"Yes, thank you."

"Next time wake me up, I don't mind rubbing your body parts." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Trust me, you can always rub my body parts." He hooked his fingers around her panties, pulling them down.

"You're so beautiful...I can't get enough of you." She smiled up at him, wrapping her arms around him. He stopped what he was doing, looking down at her. "I wasn't with anyone..."

She had tears in her eyes, she had wondered if he had been faithful but wouldn't fault him if he'd been with someone else. "I wasn't either, I could never..."

He leaned down kissing her again, she used her hands to pull down his boxers. She smiled up at him, she reached up to caress his face. "I love you Filip! "

XXX

She slapped at whatever was bothering her face, a few minutes later it was back, she slapped at it a little harder, her hand connecting with flesh. She heard his hearty laugh, she slowly, opened her eyes glaring at him. "Good morning, my beautiful love. Time to get up!"

"Go away!" She closed her eyes, trying to go back to sleep, his hands started to gently shake her awake. She sat up glaring at him. "Haven't you ever been warned about waking a pregnant woman?"

"Come on, I've got breakfast for you...and a nice day for us."

"There better be chocolate involved or I might have to hurt you!"

She heard him laugh again, she slowly sat up, getting out of bed, she pulled on her discarded nightclothes, pulling her hair up in a messy bun, she followed him out onto the patio. She sat down at the table, he'd made her chocolate chip waffles, and eggs. She smiled at him, digging into her breakfast. His hand closed over hers, she looked at him smiling. They finished breakfast, he helped her up from the table. "Go get ready for the day."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise!"

"I need to know what to wear..."

"Shorts, and a t-shirt."

"Is that all I get?"

"Aye!" She stuck her tongue out at him, walking past his chair, his hand shot out pulling her down on his lap. His hands entwining in her hair, he pulled her lips to his.

"If you don't let go of me, we won't get out of here." She smiled at him as she scooted off his lap, going back into the cottage to get ready for the day. She was im the shower, when the door opened, she felt his arms wrap around her waist. "Can I help you with something?"

"Aye, thought we'd save time, by showering together." His hands were moving up and down her body.

"Hmmm, somehow, I don't think any time will be saved." His lips were making a path along the curve of her neck. She turned to face him, cupping his face, she leaned in to kiss him.

He looked at her smiling. "If you're done with the water, it's my turn!" She glared at his back, thinking it was on, got her all turned on, then stopped. She smiled as she stepped from the shower, thinking paybacks were a bitch, and the whole no sex until the wedding night might just come to pass. She smiled, she went over and flushed the toilet, smiling when he yelped.

XXX

He planned a picnic on the beach, which was perfect for her to torture him a little bit. A private cove, just the two of them, she knew her man, and where his thoughts were. She sat on the blanket he had spread out, pulling off her t-shirt, leaving herself just in her bra and shorts, unhooking her bra, she sat it beside her, laying back, she relaxed in the sun.

"Christ love, what are you doing?"

"Sunbathing. I don't want tan lines." She slipped her sunglasses on, so she could watch him, he looked like he was about to come unglued. He laid down beisfe her, his hands started to move over her body, he leaned down to kiss her. His hands snaked out massaging, her breasts. She lifted her sunglasses, looking at him, smiling, she slapped his hand, wagging her finger at him.

"What?" He looked at her shocked that she popped his hand.

"You can look, but you can't touch!" She smiled at him sweetly.

"Ya don't mean it love."

"Hmm, but I do Scotty!' She stood up, taking off her shorts, pulling her hair out of it's bun, she stood there in just her panties. She slowly walked to the waters edge, walking into the waves, taking hands full of water, she rubbed it on her exposed skin, to cool off her body. She heard him coming down the beach, his arms were around her, she could feel his boxers against her ass, she could feel his desire for her.

"You're playing with fire, my beautiful love."

She looked at him sweetly. "Whatever do you mean? I always swim this way."

"If you don't stop, I'm going to take you right here."

"I think you need to cool off." She pushed him into the water, laughing as he went under. She turned walking up the beach, she pulled on her t-shirt and shorts. She watched him stalk towards her.

He pulled her to his body, kissing her. "You'll pay for that my love."

"No scared of you at all...I think you need to glare a little bit more to be intimidating!" She handed him a towel, laughing the entire time. She was happy that he'd come for her, she was looking forward to marrying him, and giving birth to his son. She felt like everything was falling into place for her finally. She was happy and loved. She pulled the towel away from him, she leaned into him, kissing him, his arms wrapped around her, holding her to him.


End file.
